Altered memories
by 12hinata123
Summary: With memories of her previous life threatening to resurface, and the upcoming Winter War can their love overcome all the challenges they will face? Or will these star-crossed lovers be doomed to fail? Starrk/Yoruichi Rating M
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I'm making it my mission to make this couple known. Until I'm done with my other chaptered stories I will just be posting one shots for these two or short chaptered stories. Hopefully in time others will write a story for these two as well. So here you go. Sorry if it's to short. I can't tell because I'm writing this on my phone.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from bleach.

Title: Altered memories

Rating: T

He only had a few rules for her to follow. One of his rules was to never kill an arrancar. She stared at her blood soaked hands regretting her decision to end that pathetic arrancars life. She had never been punished before. She didn't want to be punished. All she wanted was for the arrancar not to touch her. She warned the arrancar not to touch. She didn't like for everyone but a few people touching her.

The arrancar didn't listen and just laughed. He said she could never kill him. Everyone knew she was the weakest arrancar and many took advantage of that knowledge. He thought he could take advantage of her. For a little while she let him, not wanting to break masters rule. First it started off as simple touches, then touches turned to rubs and strokes. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. She didn't like it. She hated his hands on her. This day he had taken it to far. He had pinned her against a wall while she was taking master some fresh new sheets for his bed. He began to feel all over her body. The kisses and the biting came next. She could smell his arousal. If she didn't stop him she knew how far he would have went.

So she killed him. It has been so long since she's killed a hollow. She enjoyed the feeling of his blood on her hands. The look of shock on his face as she pushed her hands deeper into his chest was priceless. She only had to move her hand a little farther to have her hand around his beating heart. A sinister smile found it's way on her face. She had found her target and ripped it out. He had fell on her, the blood coming from his wound staining her uniform red. She pushed him off of her.

She stared at her blood covered hands. Now, she had to face a punishment. Hopefully master understood why. She had two choices. One: clean up the body, herself and take the sheets to master Starrk. Two: Just take the sheets to master Starrk, and not keep him waiting any longer. She chose the latter. She wiped her bloodied hands on her already bloody uniform. She didn't want to wash the sheets again. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she quickly made her way to his room.

Standing in front of his door, she took a deep breath and exhaled. She knocked on his door a couple of times. She received no reply. She tried again. Still she received no answer. Worried, she opened the door, Master Starrk was no where to be seen. She was met with the sight of his room. It was a mess. Feathers lay in a thick pile on the floor. All of his pillows were destroyed. His sheets and clothes were shredded. No amount of sewing would repair them. Though some of his pillows were salvageable. She went to her closet and pulled out some trash bags, a broom, some clothes, and a sewing kit.

First she cleaned up all the shredded fabric of his clothes and sheets. She threw her own bloody clothes in the bag as well. She didn't want to put the new clothes on until she washed herself and was done cleaning. It would probably be awhile before Master Starrk returned from what ever he was doing. Who the hell did this to his room?

As she walked around the room picking up the shredded material; a few visions flashed before her eyes. The first one was of a blushing orange haired boy with brown eyes. He scrambled to look away from her, while handing her his black robe. She smiled at his innocence.

The next was of a pale blonde haired man, in a white coat. He had a huge smile on his face as he showed her something he had invented. She was bathing in a hot springs when he barged in, out of excitement. A girl with shoulder length blue hair dressed in all black from shoulders to toe kicked him in the gut hard enough to send him out if the hot springs.

The next was of her and twelve other people celebrating something. What they were celebrating she didn't know. All she knew was that it was for her. They all held their drinks in the air as they cheered. A woman with bandages in her hair was talking yet she could hear no words leave her mouth. Whatever she said had embarrassed her, so she threw an empty battle of Sake at the woman. The woman dodged it with a huge grin on her face and her tongue pointed at her.

The next was of the fear she could see in peoples eyes. They were in a battle field. The field looked like one of nightmares. All the trees were dead some twisted into odd shapes. The sky was gray and lay all around her, some of them wearing a black uniform. The majority of them was dressed head to toe in black the only thing visible was the area around their eyes. Vultures and crows feasted on their flesh. Blood was all around her. She recognized the majority of the people who looked at her with fear in their eyes. What were they scared of? They were in other visions she had. Their weapons were drawn, and pointed at her. One of them was saying something. She felt angry and a strong blood lust. She couldn't hear them or herself. All she knows was that she was the first to attack the group of people. The vision always stops there.

The last was of her laying there in a pool of her own blood. Cloaked figures were standing over her. She felt weak, she was thankful that the cloaked figure that picked her up was gentle. This was the vision she had the most, and the only one when she could actually hear what someone said. The figure that was holding her said one thing as he carried her. She knew it was a guy because of how deep his voice was. The voice apologized to her. As he carries her the only thing she noticed was a long piece of white hair.

She often had visions when she was doing simple tasks. Some scared her, some she liked. She didn't recognize or remember any of those people except from those visions. She thought they were just something her mind made up. As far as she could remember she has been with Master Starrk since she was young. She remembers becoming a Vasto Lorde. She remembers Starrk and Lilynette telling her how lonely they were before she came along. He was amazed when she wasn't affected by his spiritual pressure.

Her spiritual pressure had the opposite effect of his. Instead of killing hollows with hers, they seemed to be attracted. Every second she would be attacked. She had to learn how to react quicker, how to kill quicker, and how to take on multiple enemies. With as much fighting and killing she did, she couldn't trust anyone. The one time she did decide to trust someone they attacked her, but she was faster and that friend had just become another meal. Everyone would eventually turn on her.

She evolved quickly and only within a few weeks. Once she became a Vasto Lord she met Starrk and Lilynette. They wanted her to come along with them. She thought she had learned her lesson with trusting other hollows, but being lonely as long as she had made her accept their offer. They all protected each other. What hollows her spiritual pressure attracted Starrk and Lilynette's destroyed. She felt as if she had a family. Then came along Lord Aizen.

She remembers how Lord Aizen offered her the second position of the espada. She refused to take it and instead became Master Starrk's fracción and the lowest ranked arrancar. Aizen said she would be his trump card for future. Many arrancar didn't know how strong she was for she was good at suppressing her spiritual pressure till it wasn't detectable. As she suppressed it she noticed the amount of fights she got into lessened greatly. They didn't know that she was stronger than Barragan. Lord Aizen only let a few people know. As far as she knew only Lord Aizen, Gin, Tosen, Master Starrk, Ulquiorra, Barragan, Harribell, and Lilynette knew. Lord Aizen had insisted that she still have the number 2 tattooed somewhere on her body. She kept it hidden with the clothes she wore. She had it tattooed on her right inner thigh. Many of the arrancar looked down on her for being weaker wondering why the strongest Espada would bother having the weakest arrancar as his fracción. She didn't care. As long as she could protect Master Starrk, Lilynette and Ulquiorra then she was fine with her life how the other arrancar treated her.

Ulquiorra had become a dear friend to her. Though he didn't show it, she knew he thought of her as a friend. Somehow she just felt as if she already knew him. She knew how to interact with him. So it became easy for her to befriend him. Besides herself she didn't know of anyone else who even bothered to try and befriend him. Besides him, she only cared about Master Starrk and Lilynette.

Lilynette was like a little sister to her. She enjoyed the young girl's company. She was a curious thing, and always had questions. Questions that she were happy to answer. She remembers when Lilynette had her first crush. She didn't know what to do, so she came to Yoruichi for advice.

This brought a smile to her face as she explained to Lilynette how to get her crush to like her. She thought it was another child arrancar like Lilynette. When Yoruichi found out who her crush was she thought it was hilarious. When he had come to her room dragging Lilynette behind him she was reading a book. He had held Lilynette out to her by her ankle. Lilynette was upside down with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"I didn't work Yoruichi." She said with a little blush on her cheeks.

"You're responsible for this?" He said as he lifted her higher to emphasize his point. When she heard his voice she looked up from her book.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra, I didn't know that she had a crush on you. I thought it was some child as well." Yoruichi looked as if she was ready to laugh. Behind her book she was smiling from ear to ear. He dropped Lilynette to the ground not really caring if she got hurt or not. She landed on her face pretty hard. She got up quickly rubbing her bruised forehead.

"You jerk!" She yelled at him. Her crush on him was gone now. Dude was an asshole.

"Next time how about telling me who you have a crush on, and I can give you proper advice." She winked at her. She got up from her chair and placed her book down.

"Come on Ulquiorra I'll walk you to your room." He was about to object but she was already dragging him out her room.

"So what did she do to you? If you say long story, your room is really far away so we have time." That was often his excuse to get out of conversations. So she made sure he couldn't use it this time.

" The girl was just constantly bothering me. She was like a shadow. Everything I did she asked me about it. I couldn't go a minute without her saying something. When I told her to leave she just stayed. So I just dragged her out. I'm not interested in a child." He explained. The child had done much more but he didn't want to tell Yoruichi that. Yoruichi had noticed there was something he wasn't telling her. She chose not to ask him about it.

" So who do you have an interest in?" If Ulquiorra had actually taken an interest in someone she was going to get them together.

"What?"

"You said you're not interested in a child. It sound like you were implying you have an interest in an adult. So who?" She asked.

"I have not taken an interest in any body. I will never take an interest in any body." She stared at him.

"Why is that?" She didn't believe that Ulquiorra was heartless. She believed that it just took the right person to bring out the emotions and love within him. That person only had to get past his exterior, and be patient with him.

"Yoruichi I have no emotions nor a heart. I do not feel sadness, affection, anger, or happiness. I don't even feel the same way you feel for me. I wouldn't care if you died. I wouldn't mourn your death." What he did next had surprised her. He pinned her against the wall with his index finger pointed at her heart, a beam of light the color of his eyes forming at the tip. In just seconds the beam grew in size. It burned away the fabric that rested there leaving her chest completely exposed.

"I can kill you now and not regret it." She looked into his green eyes searching for something besides the emptiness. She knew he was trying to prove a point. Ulquiorra wasn't the monster he believed himself to be.

"Ulquiorra I don't have a heart either." She pointed to the left side of her chest. He looked at her chest. He noticed her hollow hole was where her heart should have been.

"Yet, I can still feel love. I love you, Master Starrk, and Lilynette. You are my best friend. I trust you with my life which is why I know you will not kill me." She smiled as he moved his hand away releaseing the cero. She embraced him. As she held him she felt him stiffen under her touch. He didn't push her away yet he didn't embrace her either. It was a start. He just had to get use to her touch.

"Why do you trust a monster like me? I don't understand." He could never return her feelings. Would she ever understand that?

"Because you are not a monster. You are my friend.I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me. You will always be special to me." His body was warmer than she thought it would be. She didn't understand why he didn't believe he had a heart. She could hear it beat perfectly fine. It was soothing, and had she been tired it would have lulled her to sleep. Hopefully one day Yoruichi wouldn't be the only one to listen to his heart beat. She held him a little tighter before she let him go. She wanted him to feel that some one cared about him, that he was loved.

"Good night Ulquiorra." She said as she sonidoed away.

She smiled that was the day she became even closer to Ulquiorra. She continued to clean up the pieces of fabrics. When she was done. She moved on to the feathers. There were so many. By time she was done she had three large bags full of feather. She could only find two pillows that could be fixed. Luckily they were his biggest ones. She stuffed the pillows with feathers before getting the sewing kit. She was never really good at sewing, but she could do a decent job. Once she was done with his pillows, she made up his bed. She put on the fresh new sheets she had brung and was thankful no blood got on them. She wondered where master Starrk was. He never went on missions without telling her. She didn't to worry, Master Starrk could take care of himself. His room was back to normal besides the four trash bags. She could give the shredded fabric to Gin he would find something to do with it. She could pull a prank on Grimmjow., Szyayelapporo, and Nnoitra with Lilynette with the feathers. For now she just put all the bags in Lilynette's room. It was right across from his room so she didn't have to travel far. Once she was done stuffing her closet with the bags of feathers, she sonidoed to drop the the bag off in front of Gin's room. She knocked once before leaving. She looked at his clock that was on his wall. It only took her about ten minutes to clean the room up. She grabbed her a bath towel and showered. She enjoyed the feeling of the hot water running down her skin. The water that ran down the drain was a light shade of red. Once she was done washing her body with the lavender scented soap; she let her purple locks fall free from the ribbon she wore. Her hair was longer now, and stopped at the small of her back. It was hard for her to wash her hair by herself. It was so much of it, that she couldn't be sure if she washed it all. As she rinsed to soapy suds out of her hair the water going down the drain was once again a light shade of red.

She should've just snapped the arrancars neck. There would be no blood on her if she had. For some reason she always ripped out her opponents hearts. She wish she knew why. She wanted to know if there was some signifigance to the action. She noticed Ulquiorra will kill people where his hollow hole is as well. She didn't think he was conscious of the action. She washed her hair once more before wringing it out. She didn't really feel like blow drying it, so she let it air dry. She turned off the shower, and wrapped herself in her towel. She put on her uniform.

Her uniform consisted of a white sleeveless backless shirt. The shirt was held together by two straps that tied around her neck. She wore a long sleeved jacket that stopped just above her naval. The sleeves stopped past her fingertips. The outline of the jacket was black along with the zipper. She wore some white hakama pants that stopped at the bottom of her ankles. She wore black socks with white arrancar shoes. She also put on some ankle weights and wrist weights. Lord Aizen had made her wear the them. Every week he increased the weight. Now finally done getting dressed she went back to Master Starrk's room. He still wasn't there. She couldn't sense Lilynette either.

She went to Ulquiorra's room. She opened the door to his room expecting him to be there. He wasn't here either. She sighed and sat on his bed. She examined his room. It was rather spacious but plain. The only thing in here was a couch, lamp, and a bed. The bed wasn't very comfortable. It was as if he barely even used it. She decided to move on to the couch. This was actually a lot more comfortable. Does he sleep on this instead? It sure was comfy. She lay with her back to the couch her hands behind her head. She stared at the ceiling. She felt a little drowsy. Not really wanting to fall asleep, she sat up. She could her the 'tic' and 'tok' of his clock. The time read 6:47 p.m. She felt a shiver run up her spine.

She was in an arena, standing over three people's bodies. They were all men. One of the men, looked as if he could be her father. He had purple hair like herself and golden eyes. His skin color was pale though. The next man was dressed like a ninja the only noticeable thing was his eyes. Those eyes held a rage in them directed at her. The last man had auburn hair, with green eyes. He wore a White haori. On the back of it was two horizontal lines in a diamond. The arena was filled with people, not a single seat was left unoccupied. The white robed man and the one that resembled her were injured. The man that resembled her had various cuts and wounds on his body. His eyes held acknowledgement and praise. The robed man had a gash going from the right side of his forehead through his right eye. The wound was fresh and still bleeding. His shoulder was dislocated as well. The two men were kneeling in front of her. They appeared to be surrendering.

The man dressed like a ninja was on his knees. The worst she did was knock and throw him down a few times, so he suffered the least amount of damage out of the four of them. He got up and brushed himself off. He unsheated his blade. This man would not accept defeat. She hoped he valued his life more than his pride other wise he was going to die. He ran towards her before disappearing out of sight.

Really? Did he believe he would best her at this? She felt insulted. He appeared behind her swinging his blade towards her neck. She didn't bother with dodging the attack. She wanted to show him, and all the people who looked to him as their leader how weak he was. How foolish they were for trusting their lives to this man. She caught the blade in her hand. This surprised the man. His blade wouldn't budge as he tried to pull it from her grip. She took out her dagger and smiled a sadistic smile. The vision ended.

The visions have become more and more frequent. She needed to talk Master Starrk about them. She left Ulquiorra's room, and began to wonder the halls.

"Hey, you there!" She turned around, though she already knew who it was.

"Appache, that is no way to address anyone. It makes you look hideous." Sun-sun said as she walked up to Appache.

"Shut up Sun-Sun. Haruichi was it?" Asked Appache. Before Yoruichi could correct her, a third female joined the group. She looked at the approaching female.

"Her name is Yoruichi you idiot." Mila Rose corrected her. It was her who walked up to her to shake her hand.

"Mila Rose." Mila Rose offered her hand to Yoruichi. She took her hand and shook it.

"I know who you are. Them to." Yoruichi gestured towards Sun-Sun and Appache.

"Unfortunately we can't say the same about you." Sun-Sun said. 'Good' Yoruichi thought. She made it her business to know about every arrancar here. She needed to know who to watch out for. She also didn't want people to know much about her besides her being Master Starrk's fracción and that she was the weakest arrancar here.

"You see we try to know, every female arrancar no matter how weak they may be. We've met them all besides you." Yoruichi looked at Sun Sun. The girl constantly hid her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt.

"We would like to get to know you better." Mila Rose added.

"Though I must say I don't understand why the number one espada would want the weakest arrancar as his fracción. You have a spiritual pressure lower than a humans. You pose no threat to anyone. A fracción is suppose to protect and serve their master. How can you the weakest one of us serve him?" She looked Yoruichi up and down."Maybe, your just his little fuck toy."

"Appache!" Mila Rose and Sun Sun yelled at their friend. Yoruichi just frowned. Disrespectful, little bitch. She could end her life now if she wanted to. Master Starrk would never treat her in such a way. Mila Rose and Sun-Sun began to scold Appache, it wasn't long before they began arguing.

"If that is all you have to say, then I will be leaving now." She walked away from the bickering trio. She needed to find Master Starrk.

"Yoruichi wait!" Sun Sun had grabbed her shoulder.

"What is it?" She was annoyed with them already. She was ready to leave.

"Master Harribell wanted to speak with you. We couldn't find you before she had to go to the espadas meeting. She told us in case this happened for us just to keep you occupieded until she got back. Please stay." She pleaded with her. She didn't want to fail Master Harribell. The task was so simple. Yoruichi wanted to face-palm in this moment. She forgot there was an espadas meeting today. She was brought out of her thoughts by the slight pressure Sun-Sun was applying to her shoulder. She looked at girl.

Yoruichi could see the desperation in her eyes. She looked at the other two fraccións. They had stopped their bickering, and was staring at her waiting for her answer. Yoruichi had a feeling they would break her legs to keep her here. Their faith and loyalty to their master was unquestionable. They would go through any means to carry out her orders. That was good.

"Show me where the meeting room is, we'll wait for our masters near there." The three girls smiled. Mila Rose led the way.

"It will be some time before we get there." She said as she continued walking. They could have sonidoed there but they didn't want to leave Yoruichi behind. They walked in silence for a little bit. Sun Sun stepped on Appache's foot and pointed her head in Yoruichi's direction. Yoruichi was looking at her surroundings, committing to memory how to get there next time.

"No." She hissed. She was not going to apologize to her. She meant what she said.

"Don't be rude Appache. Go apologize for what you said. We don't need anymore enemies." Sun-Sun said behind her sleeve. Appache could be such a stubborn handful.

"No." She said one more time. She didn't really like the bitch. It was female arrancar like her that made them all look weak. In huecdo mundo the females were always the first to die. The male hollows would always go after them suspecting easy prey. She's surprised Yoruichi is even still alive. Many of the arrancar believed the only reason Starrk kept her around was for sex. Appache was just the only one who had the balls to say it.

"We're here." Mila Rose stopped walking to stand in front of a huge set of double doors.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank DragonSlayer 96 ,Nessie71, and 10ShizukaYuukiMisstress10 for reviewing. I really appreaciate it. So here's chapter 2. Sorry in advance for any mistakes. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters.

* * *

Yoruichi's never been to this part of the building before. Usually when Master Starrk had his meetings he would have her prep his room. He always came out exhausted from them. If it was ever soemthing important he told her about it. She never asked him what was so exhausting about them. She just made his bed and would sleep with him when he slept. Sleep. That was something she grew accustom to; staying in Las Noches. When in Huecdo Mundo she didn't sleep, for all the constant fighting and fear of being eating. She was lucky when she even got a chance to rest. Even when she was with Master Starrk and Lillynette she still didn't sleep. Instead she would watch them, and attend to them while they slept, for even with them she still feared sleeping. She would keep them warm by wrapping her tails around them. She provided them comfort when needed. They were her family, and she would protect them with her lives.

"They should be done soon." Mila Rose said as she began to check her finger nails.

"So what's it like working for Starrk?" Sun-Sun asked. She wanted to break the silence between them all.

"It's easy I guess." She really didn't have to do much for Master Starrk. All she had to do was change his sheets every day. He slept the majority of the time. When he wanted to train, they would train. When he wasn't sleeping she kept him company. Life wasn't much different from Huecdo Mundo besides the added luxuries. She remembered when Lord Aizen first came to them.

They were resting for the night after wandering endlessly around Huecdo Mundo. Lilynette had gotten tired from walking and wanted to stop. Yoruichi had offered to carry her but Lilynette politely declined saying they should rest anyway. She looked at the young girls attire and frowned. That was not appropriate attire for her or Master Starrk. Tonight they stopped near a hot spring. Excited to clean the dirt of herself; Lilynette was the first one to jump in.

"The water feels great!" She yelled towards the two adults. She seemed to be enjoying herself as she swam around, going under every once in awhile. Yoruichi smiled. In this cruel world they lived in she was happy the child could find happiness. It was a lonely life they lived. Starrk and Lilynette always unintentionally killing others with their spiritual pressure. She knew what is was like being alone for so long. She was forced to kill all those who came near her. Her spiritual pressure made her a walking magnet. Everyone wanted to devour her, she had seen two hollows stop their fight to the death just to try and eat her.

One night she had thought she finally found a hollow who wasn't affected by her spiritual pressure. His name was Naraku and he was an adjuchas. She was surrounded by a horde of hollows that night. She could have handled them on her own, yet a cobra like adjucha had come out of the ground to help her. The fight was over quickly. After that they travelled together. Naraku didn't mind all fighting they had to do, it helped him to become stronger. They spent their nights protecting each felt as if she finally found a friend. But all good things must come to an end. One night Naraku had began to act strange. While travelling he kept distance which was strange for him he was cold blooded and loved to be close to her. Sometimes he would hover over her with hunger in his eyes. When he realized what he was doing he would quickly put much needed distance between them. One night he couldn't resist the urge anymore. With tears in his snake like eyes he tried to devour her, but failed. As she ran him through with her tail, he apologized with his dying breath and told her he loved her. After that night she never trusted anyone again till she met Master Starrk and Lilynette, even then she was cautious around them for awhile.

"Yoruichi come join me!" Lilynette said as she swam towards her.

"In a little bit okay. I'm going to go wash your clothes." She grabbed Lilynette's clothes with one of her tails and walked to the smaller spring. The spring wasn't that much farther from its larger counterpart. A giant boulder in the middle of the two allowed for privacy. She walked to the edge of the spring and got on her knees. She dipped the gray garment into the water with her tail, and let it soak. It was dirty, after letting it soak for a little she cleaned the dirt off it. Not wanting to keep Lilynette waiting in case she got out early. She wrung the garment out quickly. She used her tails to squeeze the rest of the water out. She got up and walked over to the other spring were Lilynette was still swimming.

"Yoruichi are you coming in now?"

"Yes Lilynette." Yoruichi set her clothes down before jumping in. As soon as she emerged from the water Lilynette began to assault her with water. Shielding her face from the water with her arms, she used one of her tails to pull Lilynette under water. She pulled her out before letting the young girl go. A while of playing in the water and Lilynette grew tired. She climbed out and put her clothes on.

"Night Yoruichi. Good night Starrk." She went to lay by the fire Starrk had started.

"Yoruichi can you come here?" What could Master Starrk need? She got out of the hot spring and began to walk to their camp site.

"Yoruichi I'm over here." Starrk said. Oh, she blushed slightly, as she covered her eyes. As she walked to the smaller hot spring she couldn't sense Master Starrk anywhere. Yoruichi ears perked up at the sound of the water moving.

"Yoruichi uncover your eyes. I'm waist deep in water." Her eyes shifted to Master Starrk's form who was like he claimed waist deep in the water. As the moon light illuminated his pale skin Yoruichi couldn't help but think of how godly he looked. His wet brown hair clung to him seductively. Yoruichi wanted to run her hands through his dark brown locks. She stared at the water droplets that fell slowly down his toned chest. She wanted to lick each of those droplets away from his well toned chest. Making him moan in pleasure from her tou- Wait! She shouldn't be thinking these things about Master Starrk. No matter how handsome or attracti- Fuck! She was doing it again.

"Yes Master Starrk?" She asked as she looked everywhere but at him. She didn't want to think of any more sexual things to do to this man. Hopefully he wouldn't her lack of eye contact suspicious.

"Come join me." She stepped into the water on the other side of the spring. She still kept her eyes away from him. Which was hard because there was only about ten yards worth of room.

"Yoruichi, I would like to thank you." His voice was closer than she remembered it to be. When had he moved? She looked up from the water to him. He did move closer to her, and now he was only a few feet away. She couldn't deny her attraction for this man any longer. If she could scoot back she would, she needed as much distance between them as possible. She doesn't know what she'll do if he comes any closer. She didn't want to do anything she would regret; so she hoped that he wouldn't come any closer than the few feet apart they had.

"For what?" She asked trying her best to avoid his gaze.

"For being there for me and Lilynette. When we met you we thought you were going to die like everyone else. There was never anyone strong enough to be able to match our spiritual pressure. So when you didn't die, we wanted you to come with us. I could see it in your eyes that you were just as lonely as us, but you were more damaged." He slid closer to her. Oh no, she couldn't scoot back. Within a few seconds he was close to her.

He gently grabbed her hand. She looked down at their interlocked hands. She wanted to pull away, as she looked at the differences between them. His hand was human like, while hers was more animal and hollow like. From her forearm to the tips of her fingers there was white fur. She had sharp claws instead nails. She accidentally scratched him one time, the wound was deep. She never wanted to hurt him even if it was an accident again. He pulled their hands to his chest.

"I want to take away any pain you may have Yoruichi. I want to make you happy. " He pulled her closer to him. The closer she got to him the more her mind began to wonder. She looked into his grey eyes searching for an answer; as to why he could be saying and doing what he was. He's never given a sign or a hint that he was attracted to her. So why now? Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of his warm chest against hers, and the steady rhythm of his heart beat. So this is what a heart sounded like. She loved the sound of his, it beated slow...buh bump...buh bump...buh bump. Starrk's free hand trailed a line up her neck slowly, to finally rest on her cheek as he caressed it. With his thumb he began rubbing tiny circles on her cheek. The hand that was holding hers found its way to the small of her back. He began to lower his face closer to hers. If she had a heart, then she was sure it would be beating fast. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face. Suddenly he stopped, and looked off into the distance. So close she thought as she looked in the direction he was looking. She didn't see anything, but she did feel a strong presence coming their way.

"Master Starrk?"

"I feel it too. Someone's coming... someone powerful." She could feel the tension in his body, as they approached.

"Lilynette!" Yoruichi screamed, she grew angry for being unaware of her surroundings. She let her guard down, and now Lilynette might get hurt, or worse. She could sense an enemy's spiritual pressure the best, this mistake might cost her greatly.

She grabbed Starrks clothing with her tail, while getting out of the water.

"Master Starrk. Here are your clothes I'm going to go ahead; I will see you when you get there." She ran away. The only thing hintng at her presence was the discarded cloth slowing falling to the ground. It didn't take her long to get to Lilynette. She was sleeping by the make-shift camp like she had been when Yoruichi left. Yoruichi tensed, she could feel hollows approaching. A lot of them. Their numbers were far greater than the usual hoarde. Their strengths varying greatly as well. They must have been attracted to that large spiritual pressure they felt earlier and set out to devour the being. They must have felt her magnetic spiritual pressure on their search for the strong being but made a U-turn towards her.

Starrk arrived a little time after she did. She looked over at him, if the time was appropriate she would have made an interesting remark on the way he looked. His dark brown tresses still clung to his neck. His body was still wet and glistening from the water. The moon still gave his skin an mystical glow that made him look like a god. Now he just had on the gray cloth similar to Lillynette's. Now was not the appropriate time to say anything.

Yoruichi's ears twitched, as she heard the heavy foot falls of the approaching hollows had finally arrived. Their numbers were in the hundreds but none of them were strong enough to withstand Starrk's spiritual pressure. Death was almost instantaneous as they approached them. Led by hunger, the hollows dead bodies and the danger ahead went completely unnoticed by the few who survived. They too would eventually lay dead and become nothing more than food for scavengers. The screeches and screams of the dieing hollows is something one who lives in Huecdo Mundo becomes accustomed too. There are no such things as nightmares here for you live it everyday. Death was an everyday occurrence here, something no one mourned for, something no one had problems causing. The bodies began to pile up around them till the only ones left were Yoruichi, Starrk, and Lillynette, who had woken up not to long ago. Yoruichi frowned as she and Starrk sat by Lillynette who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was truly a sad sight to see when a child had become accustomed to this. Lilynette was not fazed by death. The strong spiritual pressure, or pressures Yoruichi realized was approaching fast. She counted three in total. No one was faster than her, and these beings were no exception. Her eyes followed them as they approached, stopping only a few feet away from them. Three males stood before her. They didn't appear to be hollows, their spiritual pressure was different. One man had brown skin and dark purple hair that was braided. Yoruichi's attention was on his eyes, this man was blind. Even without his sight, Yoruichi could tell he was a danger on the battle field. The next man had a light lavender colored hair. His eyed were closed in a way that made him look like a fox. The grin on his face, was out of amusement. She could sense something darker behind that smile, something hidden. She didn't like it.

The last man had brown slick backed hair. His brown eyes seemed to be looking through her, as if he could see something she could not. Something had flashed in his eyes for a second. What it was Yoruichi couldn't be sure for as quickly as it appeared it was gone. She could feel that he was the strongest of the three. His intense gaze made her feel uncomfortable. Like he was judging her maybe. His spiritual pressure had an air of dominance about it. One that made even her, feel the need to kneel before him. She unconsciously moved closer to Lilynette and Master Starrk.

"My, my look at the destruction here." The lavender haired man looked at Starrk and his smile grew a little wider.

"Did you kill them?" The brown haired man asked.

"Yes." Starrk said as he looked at the men.

"You are strong." Said the brown haired man.

"So are you." Lilynette spoke since she awoken. Yoruichi looked to Lillynette who had spoken to the man. Could she feel what Yoruichi was feeling?

"Who are you?" Yoruichi asked as she wrapped one of her tails protectively around Lillynette and one around her master. She could sense the danger in these men. They were strong as well. These men were not affected by Master Starrk's spiritual pressure. Hers she didn't know.

"I am Sosuke Aizen." The brown haired man said.

"Kaname Tousen." Said the blind man.

"Ichimaru Gin." Said the fox eyed man.

"I am creating an army. In exchange for joining I can give you the power of an arrancar, a being far superior to that of a vasto lord. A Vast lorde if strong enough can become an arrancar, by removing their hollow mask. The espada are the strongest amongst the arrancar ranking from 1-9. Their power is greater than all the other arrancar. The gap in power will be tremendous. The numerós are the second strongest their rankings measuring from 10-99. Other arrancar are ranked from 100 and under. A fracción is an arrancar that is solely loyal to one espada. A fracción is always ranked as a numerós or lower. An espada can have as many fracción as they want, and are free to do with them as you will. So will you join me?" She looked to Master Starrk for an answer.

"Will the rest of this army be strong like you three?" She knew why he asked the question. They were tired of the loneliness they felt. If their were others that could with stand his spiritual pressure, then they wanted to be around them.

"That is my goal." Sosuke said.

"Starrk?" Lilynette looked to her other half. Yoruichi could see she was waiting for his answer as well. His answer decided their fate.

"We will join." Aizen smiled as he held out his hand, gesturing for Starrk to take it. Starrk grabbed his hand, but quickly pulled away. Once he pulled away he was shocked to see the number one on the back of his hand. Yoruichi looked at Aizen, and saw a small stream of smoke coming from his out stretched hand. The number one fading away as if it was never there.

"Welcome to the rankings Espada 1. That brand signifies your ranking as the strongest. You may or may not keep that ranking but judging by how strong you are I don't see you losing that ranking anytime soon. It changes as I see fit, should you be demoted." He turned to face Yoruichi.

"And what about you?" He gestured towards Yoruichi. The smile on his face and the way he looked at her unnerved her. It felt as if he knew something she didn't. She didn't want to ally herself with this man. She couldn't explain it but it felt wrong, taboo even. As if Starrk could sense her hesitance and doubt his gaze landed on her. His eyes held a look as if to say 'I'll protect you'. Just who was Sosuke Aizen? A voice in her head was screaming at her to deny his offer. To run away and not look back.

She didn't listen.

"When Master Starrk spoke of 'we' it implied me as well. I will follow him wherever he and Lilynette goes." Sosuke walked closer to her. She could have sworn his smile grew wider.

"Excellent, you will make a great addition to my army. You have a 'unique' spiritual pressure, when I first arrived I could feel myself drawn to your spiritual pressure. Though I must say I was not expecting you to be as strong as you are. You must learn how to suppress it; for it will be a great advantage in battle. You will be a great trump card." He stopped only a short distance in front of her.

"Welcome to my army espada 2-" He sentence was cut short, as Yoruichi suddenly said something.

"I'm sorry what was that?" She spoke a little louder.

"No, I'll be Master Starrk's fracción. I am solely loyal to him."

"But you are much to strong to be a fracción. You are better suited for the ranking of espada 2, and nothing less." He held out his hand closer to her. She narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't want to be espada number 2, she wanted to be Master Starrk's fracción. She pulled her hand away.

"I see you are set on being his fracción. I'll make you a deal. You must learn to suppress your spiritual pressure till it is almost non existent. You must keep up the appearance of the weakest arrancar in my army. Should you slip up once, than you will be revealed as what you truly are; my second strongest. I will still be putting the number 2 somewhere on your body, somewhere hidden so no one knows your true ranking. It will be our's and a few others big secret. I will give the ranking to another espada, and they will be known as the second strongest in the eyes of the other arrancar; but you will always be my true number 2. My secret weapon. So once I turn you into an arrancar choose where you want your tattoo. So do you accept my terms or do you have any to make of your own?" Yoruichi looked at the man known as Sosuke Aizen, she didn't know how to suppress her spiritual pressure, she didn't want to have to be the second strongest and not be Master Starrk's fracción. She would have to learn how to suppress it.

"Can you teach me to suppress my spiritual pressure?"

"Yes, and so much more." She grabbed his out stretched hand, careful not to harm him with her claws. Something flashed in his eyes for just a second, it was the same thing from earlier. As she held his hand, something flashed in her mind. It was of a whole bunch of people in black robes. Some of them wore a white jacket over it. They held out their hands as if reaching for her. As time went on one by one they began to fade away till only one remained. The one that remained was not wearing the attire of the others. The male she assumes it was, had on khaki colored pants. The pants were stuffed into black combat boots. He wore no shirt but his stomach and arms were covered in gray bandages. His skin was pale and contrasted deeply with his long jet black hair. His eyes were a piercing red. He had an average build. What caught her attention was the gauntlets he wore. The left was white with red markings while the right was black with blue markings. He smiled a sad smile, revealing the fangs he had.

"Just as you will be reborn anew, I shall as well. I am your partner till the end Yoruichi." This was the voice that was telling her to run. The man's hair swayed as he approached her. He stopped in front of her and placed his gauntlet covered hand on her chest. His touch brought her fear but comfort all at once. She felt as if she knew this man.

"Never forget them. Never stop fighting for the ones you love. With my left hand I give you the power to destroy, and use the strength of the fallen as your own. With my right hand I give you the power to protect those who cannot protect them selves. To be their strength. For should we fail in protecting them, then we shall carry the weight of our failure as if a thousand mountains were upon us. We must not fail Yoruichi. Remember my name is...!" The man faded away. She couldn't hear his name. Who were those people that faded away. She touched the place his hand had previously been. Yoruichi returned to reality. As she let go of Aizen's hand, she felt as if she made a deal with the devil.

Ever since that day Aizen, and Starrk have been helping her get stronger. She learned how to suppress her spiritual pressure. She had to get use to her new form as an arrancar. Master Starrk still treated her as his equal, but as to not rouse suspicion he had to have her do task for him. He never tried to kiss her again.

She was brought out of her reminiscing by the sound of Mila Rose's voice.

"Master Harribel doesn't ask much from us either. She is a loving, and kind to us." Apache and Sun-Sun nodded their heads in agreement. They all looked at the doors as they began to open. The first to exit was Barragan, who looked at Yoruichi with malice with his one good eye.

The second to leave was Syzayelapporo who was currently carrying a clip board and smiling at his notes.

"Hello, Ladies." He said as he walked by. The third to leave was Ulquiorra. He looked towards Yoruichi, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided not to. He walked away.

The next ones to leave was Starrk and Lilynette. They walked over to Yoruichi.

"Master Starrk how was your meeting?"

"I'll tell you about it once we get to my room." Starrk said as he grabbed her hand.

"Hold on a minute Starrk." He turned around and was met with the sight of espada number 3 Harribel. She had made her way towards the trio.

"What is it you want Harribel, I'm tired." Starrk growled.

"I just wanted to borrow Yoruichi for a minute. If that's okay with you." Starrk looked at the blonde haired woman. He didn't feel like dealing with her, he certainly didn't want to give up Yoruichi.

"No." He turned away from her, and gently pulled Yoruichi with him; Lilynette was behind them. What she said next made Starrk stop dead in his tracks.

"Starrk, perhaps I didn't make myself clear in the meeting room. I will be taking Yoruichi for a moment, you'll have her back in due time." Harribell narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms. She was serious. Not knowing what was going on Harribell's fracción walked up to her. The tension was rising between the third and first arrancar.

"Yoruichi, go to the training room." Starrk nudged her in the direction of said room.

"Master Starrk-"

"Go! That's an order." Yoruichi flinched slightly, Master Starrk has never yelled at her before.

"Starrk don't yell at Yoruichi!" Lilynette screamed at him, as she kicked him in the shin. Starrk didn't even flinch.

"Yoruichi take Lilynette to the training room with you. I'll be there shortly along with Harribell." Yoruichi looked at her Master before picking Lilynette up. He has never ordered her around before. He has always asked her to do something never ordered her to do anything. She sonidoed to the training room.

"Master Harribell what is going on?" Apache asked.

"You'll see once we get to the training room. Now you three go as well." Harribell said. They sonidoed away as well.

"Starrk you've hurt your little doll. I could tell you've never raised your voice with her. You better hope she's ready Starrk otherwise you'll be down one fracción."

"Don't under estimate Yoruichi, we might just have to find a new number three." Starrk said as he sonidoed away. Harribell followed after.

Yoruichi stopped at the entrance of the training room, along with Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun. They all gave each other questioning looks. No one knew what was going on. Yoruichi looked at the entrance of the training room. It was a set of reinforced double doors. On the side of the right door there was a hand scanner.

It was there to record all who entered and create a battle ground better suited or against the occupants. Also to keep track of the health levels of all who entered and challenge them. To gain entrance you had to have your hand scanned. Apache was the first to place her hand on the scanner. Once she pulled away, her face appeared on the screen. The next to place their hand on the scanner was Sun-Sun, and then Mils Rose.

Lilynette jumped out of her arms and placed her tiny hand in the scanner. Finally it was Yoruichi's turn. She placed her hand on the warm surface and waited for her hand to be scanned. Once it was done she pulled her hand away and stepped back waiting for the doors to open. She looked away as her eyes were blinded by the bright light. Her eyes though were quickly adjusting. All the women walked in before her. She didn't know what was going on, but she walked in with her head held high. As she walked down the long hallway, she realized it was not just them in the arena. Syzayelapporo, Ulquiorra, Barragan, Lord Aizen, Gin, and Tosen were there as well.

What the hell was going on? Starrk and Harribell had arrived as well. As they approached the center of the room where Aizen was, they all kneeled before him.

"Good, we didn't have to wait long. Now Harribell after today your curiosity and doubt will be satiated." Aizen said as he stood.

"This will be great for my research." Syzayelapporo said with a hint of glee.

"Now, every one find a place higher up to stand." Aizen said as he walked to higher ground. Everyone followed. Once everyone was on higher ground the battlefield began to change. Land began to rise in certain places. Water began to fill the arena the only places to stand on were the higher seats in the arena and the raised ground. The ceiling opened as well, the light of Las Noches shining through. Two espada were going to face off, that was the only time the ceilings were raised. Judging from the battle ground Yoruichi could tell one of the competitors were Harribel, was the other Master Starrk than. When ever it was a battle for ranking the two espada's fracción were required to be their as well, along with Syzayelapporo and espadas 1-4.

"Master Harribell what is going on?" Mila Rose asked. Harribell stepped onto the battle field.

"Mila Rose, you see your Master here has doubted my judgement, so she wants to see for her self proof of it." Aizen sat down in his throne that he created. He raised two more for Gin and Tosen who both sat down as well.

"I will call your challenger Harribell, and you will witness first hand their strength. Just don't take this battle lightly." Aizen warned her.

"Everyone take a seat." Gin said.

"Your challenger is Yoruichi." All eyes fell upon Yoruichi, even she herself was questioning Lord Aizen.

"This must be a joke. Master Harribell would crush this weakling!" Apache yelled in rage. This was an insult to her Master, and she wasn't going to stand there and not say anything about it.

"Do I seem like the one to joke around? Apache I suggest you hold your tongue lest you be without." Aizen threatened. He looked towards Yoruichi and motioned for her to get into the arena.

Yoruichi got into the arena. She looked at her opponent wondering why she was doing this.

"Barragan you doubt her abilities as well. This will show you both how strong she truly is." Aizen spoke as he looked back at the two combatants. This was going to be interesting, for he himself helped to train her.

"Go!" Aizen's voice boomed throughout the arena.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget if you have any questions feel free to ask, also any suggestions feel free to say them. Thanks again for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank Nessie71, DragonSlayer96, BlackKnight96, and Stoneplus for reviewing. There's some Syzayelapporo and Yoruichi in this chapter. Don't hate me.

"Go!" Aizen's voice boomed throughout the arena.

Harribell was the first to attack. She lunged forward driving her right fist into Yoruichi's gut. Yoruichi took the full force of the hit and was knocked off her feet in the process. Her body went flying through the air until she hit the wall and it cracked under the force. She looked at Aizen, and then to Starrk. She needed to know what to do. She needed to know how to treat this fight. She needed to know if she had to kill Harribell.

"Master Starrk?" She said in between breaths for she gave the guise that the wind was knocked out of her. Her Master just looked at her not giving her an answer. Yoruichi had to learn how to guide herself during battle, to choose how to treat the battle. Starrk couldn't tell her what to do, he couldn't tell her that she had to drop the act and show them how strong she truly was. Yoruichi had to make the choice on her own, even if it meant breaking the deal between her and Aizen.

"Where is all that strength I heard so much about? So far I have only witnessed how weak you are compared to me. One hit and you're already winded. That wasn't even my strongest." Harribell mocked her. They dared say this being was stronger than her. At first she believed it until time went on and she began to doubt this arrancar's whose spiritual pressure was that of a humans. She began to question Starrk and Aizen's choice in training her. She couldn't even decide on how to battle, without her Master's or Lord Aizen's say so. She was a lost puppy. She looked at her Starrk and asked him what to do. Pathetic!

"Yoruichi!" Lilynette yelled. She knew that hit didn't do anything to her, she knew how strong Yoruichi was. Lilynette was only adding to the act that Yoruichi was not as strong as she allowed them to believe. Harribell was in front of Yoruichi in only seconds. Yoruichi still hadn't moved from the spot she was hit to. Harribell sent various blows to her body sending Yoruichi deeper and deeper into the thick wall with each punch.

"Lord Aizen she's not doing anything." Gin said loud enough for only Tosen and Aizen to hear.

"She's trying to figure out what to do. Remember when we first met I said should she show her true strength even once then she shall become the new espada 2. That's why she looked at me and Starrk and called out to him. She eventually figure out what to do." Aizen explained.

"Will you make her espada 2 if she does fight Harribell for real?" Gin asked.

"No. I just want to see how long she can take a beating before she realizes she'll have no other choice but to fight. I just hope Harribell is ready." Aizen said as he continued to watch Yoruichi get pounded into the wall. He looked towards Starrk and saw the man watching the battle intensely. Only he knew how much this was effecting him, to not be able to help her. To watch the woman he loves get hurt all because he wasn't allowed to say a word. To give her the order that attacking Harribell was allowed. He could see the frustration he was feeling. This man was frustrated, emotionally and sexually.

Aizen looked at Ulquiorra, he was curious of his reaction to this fight. The unemotional killing machine he perfected watching his only friend get hurt. Aizen knew Yoruichi had an impact on Ulquiorra whether the pale skinned espada acknowledged it or not. Aizen had to look really closely to see the espada's reaction. His fist were clenched slightly. He didn't enjoy seeing this battle. He looked at Barragan who had a smirk on his face. He was enjoying this girl's suffering. He could never truly accept the fact that he was not the true espada 2. That this being stronger than him didn't even want the ranking. He loathed her. Aizen shook his head at the sight of the smirking old man. He looked at Syzayelapporo who was writing on his clip board taking notes. Aizen would have to see those at the end of the fight. Aizen looked back at the fight before him.

"Master Harribell is going to destroy that girl." Sun-Sun looked to her two friends.

"Damn right. Even if it was an order by Lord Aizen that girl shouldn't have stepped foot into the ring, it's suicide." Apache said as she watched the never ending assault.

"Neither of you girls think it's strange that the weakest arrancar is fighting our Master?" Mila Rose asked she was curious to see what her friends thought. To see if they believed what she believed.

"Of course. This seems to be an insult to Master Harribell. It's like putting us against Starrk, he would destroy us." Apache said.

"Maybe this is punishment?" Sun-Sun suggested.

"No I believe it is something more." Mila Rose said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her friends looked at her.

"Lord Aizen said something about Master Harribell and Barragan doubting his judgement. What if she is his judgement? What if Yoruichi is stronger than what she is letting us believe?" Mila Rose stated as she watched the battle between them.

"Doesn't matter, she is still not stronger than Master Harribell." Stated Apache.

"What if this is actually a battle between two espada? Think about it do you think any normal arrancar can take that many hits, even if Master Harribell is holding back." Sun-Sun said behind the sleeve of her dress.

"She is injured, don't forget that. Master Harribel's hits are doing damage. If Yoruichi doesn't' do something soon than she will suffer fatal injury." Mila Rose stated.

Harribell grabbed Yoruichi by the sleeve of her jacket, and tossed her into the water below. As Yoruichi went flying towards the water she looked towards Ulquiorra. She thought she saw him doing something out of character. She couldn't be sure for she was heading towards the water with such speed and force. Once she hit the water, the splash was loud and wide. Water covered everyone in the higher seats. None of them minded as they watched what appeared to be a one sided battle. As Yoruichi went deeper and deeper into the water, she began to think about how she should decide her next course of action.

Even though she was in water, once she hit bottom the impact to the ground was still great. Should she fight back? Lord Aizen put her against Harribell maybe it was okay to fight her. But what if this was just a test? She needed to make a decision. She thought back to what she saw as she was going through the air. Was Ulquiorra clenching his fist? If so why? He claims he doesn't care about her, so why was he doing that? She looked through the clear blue water searching for Harribell. She was in her territory now so Yoruichi expected her to come soon. She saw nothing but water. She heard Lilynette scream her name out of distress. Lilynette, was worried about her. She was the cause of her worry. Master Starrk looked the worst out of them all. His eyes held self hate and sadness. That didn't belong there.

'I'll protect you' she could hear him saying in her head. Right now he couldn't protect her for this was her fight.

She didn't want to fight this woman, but she saw what letting her self get hurt was doing to the people she cared about. She knew what her decision was going to be. As she swam to the surface Ulquiorra's half smirk appeared in her mind. Lilynette's smiling face came next. Master Starrk's face when she made him a pillow came last. That was one of the happiest days she remembers him having. She was determined to bring smiles back to those three's faces no matter what. And letting herself be beaten was not going to do that. She only hoped Harribell would end this before things got serious.

She was almost to the surface. As she broke through the water a foot connected with her head sending her back under. Surprised she gasped under water and let the last of her air supply out. Quickly she swam to one of the raised parts of land. As she broke through the surface again she rested her arms and head on the dry land to catch her breath.

She heard a whistling sound. Alert and ready she quickly hoisted herself up and flipped over to the next island as Harribell dived at her. Harribell destroyed the tiny island on impact.

" I see your actually going to take this battle seriously now. Good I didn't want to kill you. It would just be a meaningless sacrifice." Harribell said as she got out of the water. She charged forward, and threw a punch at Yoruichi's chest. Harribell sent Yoruichi soaring through the air to the wall. As she went towards the wall she flipped herself around at the last second and her feet connected to the wall, using the momentum she kicked her self off the wall cracking it. She landed a few yards from Harribell.

"Harribell the real battle begins here." Yoruichi eyes began to burn with a fire. Three things happened at once. Ulquiorra unclenched his fist, Starrk's sadness and self hate was gone and replaced by happiness and determination. A smile appeared on Aizen's face. Things were about to get interesting.

"I was hoping you would say that. I was beginning to think you weren't taking me seriously." Harribell said as she lunged at her. She aimed to kick Yoruichi in the head, but her leg was caught with Yoruichi's hand.

"Harribell don't insult me." Yoruichi said as she let go of the limb. Harribell jumped away from her getting over her shock.

"I assume you're a close-range fighter." She said as she drew her sword from it's sheathe. The blade was hollowed out and short. The guard was normal with a three circles on either side of it.

"Prepare yourself Harribel." Yoruichi said as she lunged for said woman. She threw a left hook towards Harribell's face. To which said woman blocked with her forearm. With her other Harribell swung her sword towards Yoruichi's side. Yoruichi blocked it with her wrist weight. Yoruichi took the oppurtunity and drove her knee into Harribell's stomach hard. The blow sent Harribell flying into the air. Before she could even regain her balance Yoruichi was above her. The girl sent the espada flying downwards with a powerful axe kick to the back. She let Harribell hit the water. The impact wasn't as great as hers but it was still big, and once again soaked the spectators.

"Mistress Harribell!" Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun yelled simultaneously. Apache gripped the railing tighter. Was this the true strength of Starkk's fracción? Why hide power like this? How could they have under estimated her so greatly? She didn't even draw her weapon yet, and their Mistress battle had took a 180 degree turn.

They looked towards the water where their Mistress had went through. They didn't see anything. Their Mistress wasn't coming water began to glow a golden color. A beam of golden light had shot out of the water straight for Yoruichi. Harribel had fired a cero. Instead of moving Yoruichi just blocked the attack with her hand. Though she didn't anticipate for one charged in such a short time to be this strong. She had to congraulate Harribell. Harribell emerged from the water soon after the cero she fired. She charged at her, with her sword engulfed in a golden glow.

"Ola azul!" She yelled as she swung her blade at Yoruichi's form. Yoruichi dodged it but was surprised as Harribell pulled her blade back and thrust it forward sending the the blast in her direction. The condensed spiritual pressure left the sword and was heading straight for her. Yoruichi redirected it back. Harribell dodged the redirected blast and swung her sword at Yoruichi. Yoruichi blocked the blow with her arms.

"Ola Azul." Harribell said as she put more strength and power behind the stale mate. As Harribell's blade began to glow a golden color the cloth on Yoruichi's arms began to tear and burn away. Harribell was quickly gaining the upper hand. Yoruichi kicked Harribell away. She then swung her leg in an diagnol arc. An orange light with a black outline followed the motion of her heel creating a cero, in an arc shape. The blast was quick and hit Harribell in her stomach; sending her back a few feet. Yoruichi sonidoed in front of Harribell and punched her in the face while Harribell was off guard. Harribell crashed into the wall. Yoruichi didn't end it with that, she quickly began assaulting her with punches and kicks. The wall began to break under the pressure, with one final punch Harribell was sent through the wall of Los Noches.

"Next, time Harribell I will give you a proper spar. But for now, I don't really feel like fighting, so I give up." Yoruichi said as she dropped down to where Starrk and Lilynette was.

"Mistress Harribell!" Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun all left the arena to go check on Harribell.

"Well, that was interesting!" Said Gin as he got up.

"It's a shame neither of the women went into their ressurecíon it would have been excellent data." Stated Syzayelapporo. He stopped writing on his clip board and set his pen down. He read over his notes once more before handing them to Aizen.

"The gap in power is too huge a difference. I fear that should she regain her memories, the results would be catastrophic for the espada. Yoruichi didn't release her spiritual pressure. This was just a simple spar, and Harribell was defeated like she was nothing more than a first class hollow. Harribell had drawn her weapon while Yoruichi had yet to even put more than 10% of her strength into the fight. She was just toying with Harribell. If Harribell had used her ressureccíon then Yoruichi would of have to take the battle more seriously. Maybe we should increase how much the weights take away her strength." Aizen stated as he set the board down. Syzayelapporo straightened his glasses as he looked at Aizen. This girl was an excellent research subject. The strength she was showing was that of a one woman army. What ever Aizen was planning for, with her as a weapon he would be ready. Syzayelapporo had yet to see her ressureccíon. With the training she received from Aizen, Starrk, and Ulquiorra she would soon be the strongest arrancar.

"I will make stronger weights then. First I will need to do a check up." Syzayelapporo said as he began to leave the now unflooded arena.

"Oh before I forget, send Harribell if she needs treatment." Syzayelapporo walked over to Yoruichi who was currently conversing with Starrk and Lilynette.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, but Yoruichi I need to give you a check up." Syzayelapporo said.

Yoruichi eyed the bespectacled man with curiosity. There was something about him that she found odd. Maybe it was just the way he viewed everything as a test subject and experiment.

"Okay, Syzayelapporo."

"Starrk, according to my records it has been some time since you got one as well. You must remember to come visit me sometime today, or I will come and get you." Starrk just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Come along Yoruichi." Syzayelapporo walked away, he didn't have to look back to know she was following.

They along with everyone else left arena. It took some time to get to Syzayelapporo's room, his room was also a laboratory and medical ward. He had the biggest room out of everyone. Usually those who were in the medical ward were always heavily injured, or arrancar who lacked the proper regenerative ability. First they had to walk through the lab which contained various test tubes, containers, tables, and strange liquids. Some operating tables, along with a book shelf filled to the max with files on everyone, lined the western wall. Syzayelapporo walked up to it and picked out three files. He then walked over to the door, that connected the lab to the medical ward. She followed him through the door.

The medical ward was bigger than the lab, beds lined the walls of both sides of the room. None of them were occupied. Various medical equipment was neatly organized on a table. The walls were white as was the floors, sheets, and furniture. The only color was the metal objects, which were silver. The room smelled of medicine. Syzayelapporo was the scientist and the doctor of the arrancar. While reading her file, he began walking forward towards a room with translucent walls. The room was a moderate size with a bed, chair, and closet. She followed him into the room. He put down her file and pointed to the bed.

"Yoruichi I need you to get undressed, and put on the hospital robe." As he covered his eyes to give her some privacy he pointed to the closet. Yoruichi got undressed. She set her jacket on the chair, folded her shirt, pants, and shorts; and set them on the chair as well. She then took off her socks, and shoes. Next she took off her ankle and wrist weights and set them on the ground. Clad in just her underwear she walked over to the closet and took out a thin hospital gown and put it on.

"Done, you can open your eyes now." Syzayelapporo moved his hand away from his eyes.

"Alright sit on the bed please." He got a little flashlight from his robe. He walked up to her and flashed it in each eye.

"Are you sore, or anything?" She shook her head no. He moved on to examine something else.

"Are you adjusted to your weights yet?"

"Yes, they are no longer heavy." She said as she watched him write in his clip board.

"Good, that means it is time for me to increase the weight."

"Okay." He finished writing on his Clip board.

"I need you to release your spiritual pressure all the way. This room is designed to make it undetected except from the inside so its safe to release it."

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." He said as he picked up her weights. Those things were fucking heavy. She released her spiritual pressure. Syzayelapporo coughed slightly. It was enough to make him feel crushed, and it only kept increasing. For a tiny bit he couldn't breathe, so he had to raise his slightly just to be back to an uncomfortable state. This girl was strong, very strong she would certainly be able to destroy Harribell if things ever got to serious. The air suddenly felt lighter. Yoruichi had resealed her spiritual pressure.

"Are you still having visions?" He asked as he recorded her data.

"Yes, they have become more frequent." He looked at her with a raised brow.

"Okay, well I can get you something for that." He needed to tell Lord Aizen.

"Okay." Syzayelapporo wrote down the last of his results before putting his clipboard down once more. He grabbed her weights and took them to his lab.

"You're done Yoruichi, you can get redressed. Come to the lab once you're done." He said as he left out the door. Yoruichi got dressed quickly, she felt very much lighter and a little naked without her weights. She would always have them on except for when she showered. She looked at the clock and saw that she was only there for an half hour. She walked into the lab and saw Syzayelapporo tinkering with the weights.

He gestured for Yoruichi to come here, by folding his index finger and unfolding it numerous times. She had to go through the narrow space between the counter and a table. While walking to him she accidentally knocked down one of the test tubes. It contained a reddish purple liquid. Due to the narrow space Yoruichi was in, no matter how fast she was she couldn't catch the tube due to her lack if mobility. As it hit the ground the glass shattered, and its contents went on Yoruichi.

"No!" He screamed.

"Syzayelapporo I'm sorry! I'll clean it!" Yoruichi said as she got out of the narrow space and began picking the glass shards up.

"No, Yoruichi get away from that!" He said as he sonidoed over to her. He slapped the pieces of glass out her hands. He looked at the liquid on the ground and his eyes widened in horror. His experiment L-19 was on the ground.

"Besides the glass did any get on you?!" He said with urgency.

"Yes, why?" She asked curiously. She needed to know what was going on.

"Fuck! I don't have much time!" He quickly began sonidiing around the room, checking all the cabinets and drawers for what he was looking for. He couldn't find it, he would have to make a new one. He quickly began to scramble around the lab, for the ingredients he needed.

"Syzayelapporo?" Yoruichi questioned. She needed to know what was going on. She was starting to feel a little funny. She felt slightly warm, and took her jacket off. Next, she felt a little paranoid. Her eyes searched the room suspiciously, before they landed on a frantic Syzayelapporo. She watched his every move. She wondered what it would be like to rub her hands through his hair. She walked closer to him. The closer she walked the more desirable he became. She wanted him.

'Fuck' he thought as he continued to scramble for the last remaining ingredient. Why the hell did he even make L-19 in the first place? Oh, that's right Harribell challenged him too. He had to remember correctly what exactly it did, so he could know what he is dealing with. He knew the chemical was almost instantaneous. He knew that it had to work by just puting( spilling) it on. He knew he needed to make an antidote right now. He took a syringe out and set it on the table. He just needed to find the last ingredient. Suddenly, he felt hands grip his shoulders.

"Syzayelapporo." He tensed slightly as he felt warm breath on his neck. He turned around slowly, hoping L-19 wasn't what he thought it was. He looked into Yoruichi's eyes which slowly began to darken with lust. He gulped as he realized what L-19 was. It was an attraction pheromone. The one who it touches will become attracted to the first person they see of their sexual orientation. The only way, for the affects to be reversed besides the antidote was for them to be satisfied sexually by the one they became attracted to. How strong the desire for that sexual satisfaction comes from how deprived they are from the activity and how attracted they were to the person they first layed eyes on before being affected by the pheromone. Virgins were effected the most.

Syzayelapporo only hoped Yoruichi had sex often and that she wasn't attracted to him in the slightest, otherwise he was so screwed if he couldn't get away from her. He shivered as he remembered what happened last time, with his test subject Circucci. He didn't have time to finish the antidote, it was to late. What he did have could only temporarily reverse the pheromone. Once it wore off, the first person she saw, would be her new target. That was not going to be him. He only needed to get the syringed filled with the antidote.

"Are you cold? I can warm you." She whispered seductively in his ear. Her breath was warm, against his ear. Trying to put some distance between them, Syzayelapporo backed up until his back was against the table. He reached blindly behind himself and felt around for the syringe filled with the antidote.

"What's wrong?" She pouted as she walked closer to him. He felt around quicker for the syringe.

"Hhmm, cat got your tongue?" She said as she placed her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him even closer to her. He finally found the syringe but in his rush to grasp it, he accidentally knocked it off. He watched it roll out of his reach a little ways behind Yoruichi. Her hands made their way up between his shoulder blades.

"No." He said as he tried to get out of her grasp. Her hold on him was strong.

"Yoruichi, stop." He said as he tried pushing her away. Hurt flashed in her eyes, but it quickly vanished. She pulled him down so that their noses were touching.

"I don't want to." Before he could say anything back her lips crashed against his. Syzayelapporo tried to push her away again. Why did she have to be stronger? The more he pushed away, only made her pull him closer. After a little bit of time he didn't want to fight it anymore. He couldn't deny how he liked the way she felt against him. He liked the way her lips felt against his. But he knew this was wrong, because Yoruichi was Starrk's. He needed a plan. Yoruichi broke the kiss and ripped his shirt open. She ran her hands up and across his chest loving the feel of it. She kissed, nipped, and sucked his neck, causing him to moan. She smiled against his neck.

He pulled away from her, and lifted her chin up with his finger. He pressed his lips against hers once more. This time the kiss was more heated. She licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He granted it. Their tongues battled for dominance. Once Yoruichi pulled away for air, she noticed the position they some how ended up in. They were on the floor, with Syzayelapporo towering above her straddling her waist. She was still in all her clothes, while he was now minus a shirt. His neck had hickies of different sizes forming all around it. It aroused her to know she was the reason for it. She felt a tight warmness in her stomach. She pulled him down for another make out session but felt something pierce her neck. Quickly she reached for whatever it was, and grasped and pulled out a syringe. She looked towards Syzayelapporo, and noticed her vision was becoming blurry.

"Sorry Yoruichi, but you are not mine to have. Besides you would have regretted, if I would have let this go on." Her eyes lightened. She seemed to regain her senses and smiled at him, she mouthed 'thank you' before passing out. He got off her and picked her up setting her on one of the operating tables. She was going to be passed out for at least three hours. That gave him more than enough time to find Starrk. He would love a lust filled Yoruichi.

Please review. The next chapter is completely Starrk and Yoruichi.


	4. temptations

Hhmm, thank you for all your reviews. Here is the next chapter of Altered memories, and as promised there will be a moment between Starrk and Yoruichi. Oh, and Nessie I do plan on putting the Winter War in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters

Rating: M

Chapter: temptation

Syzayelapporo sighed as he finished disposing of the last batch of L-19. This troublesome liquid had caused yet another uncomfortable situation for him. He wiped the remaining liquid on his new shirt, not caring if it got dirty or not. He had long ago picked up his tattered shirt that Yoruichi tore and threw it away. He also got a new shirt but sadly it didn't have a high collar like all his others. What had just happened about an hour ago was evident and he could not hide it. He cleaned up everything, so now his lab looked as clean as ever. He picked up a syringe filled with a yellow liquid from the stand that was next to Yoruichi and the table she was laying on. He injected the antidote into the crook of her elbow.

'Her visions shouldn't come back anytime soon now that I've given her the antidote. I need to tell Lord Aizen that her memories are potentially returning. He'll know what to do. But for now the antidote will just have to do.' He unconsciously touched the hickies on his neck wincing slightly at pain it caused.

'Damn, you would never have to wonder if sleeping with her was a dream or not. She would leave the marks to prove it was all real.' Syzayelapporo thought as he looked at the time. He still had an hour and thirty five minutes left before she woke up. Luckily she will have no memory of what transpired today once she woke up. He walked over to the reinforced steel table that held the weights she wore. He smiled at his invention, feeling a sense of pride because it did its job perfectly. Not only were they meant to help her with training, but they also suppressed her spiritual pressure as well.

There were three reasons it must be suppressed. 1. Because her natural spirit energy acted as a magnet for any being. People felt drawn to her. She could suppress nearly all of it on her own, but that tiny bit that made her seem weaker than a human still leaked out. 2. It was for stealth, she is the fastest arrancar alive. So to be completely undetectable and faster than the eye could see was a great combination. And finally 3. It kept her power under control. With her being a former captain class shinigami, and then being turned into a hollow and evolving through all the stages to vasto lorde she had gained incredible strength. Should she regain her memories Lord Aizen didn't want an enraged arrancar destroying his creations.

After Las Noches was created Syzayelapporo was the first arrancar created by Lord Aizen. Syzayelapporo was surprised to find out that the one who gave him so much power, was the very enemy of hollows. He was skeptical at first, but once Lord Aizen told him he was a man of science as well, everything made sense to Syzayelapporo. When Lord Aizen had given him his own lab and the task of converting a shinigami into a complete hollow, the mad scientist had reveled in the insanity of it and said it was impossible for the genetic codes were to different.

Lord Aizen had showed him the mock arrancars who were still not half hollow but had been the stepping stones for his research. They were able to base their research on them and try to perfect the holliwfication. Science, a few failed experiments with test subjects, countless sleepless nights, and the Hōgyoku had created the first ever shinigami transformed into a hollow. Her name was Yoruichi Shihoin. She was the final experiment and with a great relief it succeeded.

Once Syzayelapporo was done with all his test on Yoruichi, Lord Aizen had sent the now hollowfied shinigami into Huecdo Mundo to fend for herself where they watched her fight and fend for her life. It wouldn't be long before she evolved. It was with little surprise that their creation had become a vasto lorde in such a short time. It was now time for Lord Aizen to begin recruiting for his army.

Lord Aizen had requested her and only her to be turned into a hollow. He thought it confusing for Lord Aizen was building an army, wouldn't he want more of these shinigami to be hollows. Yoruichi had made such progress in only a short amount of time. But he realized that Yoruichi would be enough. He now knew why Lord Aizen had taken an interest in this shinigami. Only Aizen, Gin, Tosen, Syzayelapporo, Ulquiorra, and Starrk knew of Yoruichi's deepest secret, a secret she herself didn't even know.

She was strong and rapidly getting stronger with all the training she was given. Why Harribell thought to even fight a being such as Yoruichi was beyond his comprehension. Yoruichi's spiritual power would destroy Las Noches. Her ressureccíon was frightening like Ulquiorra's.

Syzayelapporo had finished adjusting the weights to make them heavier. He also increased how much of her spiritual pressure was sealed away. She would have to start training as soon as possible to adjust to the differences in her gear. Syzayelapporo looked at Yoruichi, who slept so peacefully as if she had not a care in the world. The fragment of her hollow mask rested on her neck. It was a collar and at the center lay a medallion with an intricate design. The pattern created nine leaves in the center. The three leaves in the middle were a golden color. He wandered if she ever gained her memories back and realized she was once a shinigami who would she fight for?

She may gain her old memories but she would never be able to forget her new ones. She would most likely have conflicting emotions. Would she be able to kill the three people she cared for? Or would she protect them? He had only an hour left before she woke up. He might as well go get Starrk and give him his check up. He just hoped Starrk wouldn't ask about the hickys, because he wouldn't be able to lie. He was a terrible liar. He had better luck telling the truth.

He decided to walk to Starrk's room instead of sonidoeing there. He had an hour till Yoruichi awoke, it would take him less than ten minutes to walk there and back. Thirty minutes for the check up and twenty minutes to spare. He stopped in front of Starrk's room and knocked a few times. Syzayelapporo received no answer.

'Must be sleep.' He thought. He opened the door to Starrk's room expecting to see a sleeping Starrk. Instead he was met with a destroyed room and a towel clad Starrk. Syzayelapporo wondered why was his room destroyed? Did he do it? Syzayelapporo closed the door behind himself as he walked in.

"I came to get you for your check up. Hurry to get dressed, unless you want to be in just your towel." Syzayelapporo suggested.

"Just give me a second." Starrk said as he grabbed some clothes from his closet. Before Syzayelapporo could mentally count to one Starrk was dressed in front of him.

"Let's go." He said as he sonidoed to Syzayelapporo's room. Syzayelapporo just rolled his eyes as he sonidoed there as well. As he got there he saw Starrk standing over Yoruichi's sleeping form. He set his hand gently on her cheek as he caressed it. His fingers glided gently over her skin in a loving tenderness.

"What happened to her?" He asked as Syzayelapporo got him some clothes to change into.

"She'll be awake..." Syzayelapporo looked at the clock. "... In fourty three minutes." Syzayelapporo avoided his gaze as he handed Starrk the clothes.

"That still doesn't explain what happened to her." Starrk grabbed the clothes, undressed and then put on the clothes Syzayelapporo gave him.

"I'll explain that once your check up is done." Syzayelapporo said nervously. Syzayelapporo was tempted to strap Starrk down when he told him what happened to Yoruichi. Yeah, he would most likely do that.

"Okay." Starrk said as he was guided through the lab towards the hospital ward. Once they made it there Syzayelapporo pointed to a bed for Starrk to sit on. Starrk sat there and looked at the mad scientist with a bored expression. Syzayelapporo began to examine his body, checking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Are you feeling any discomfort?" Syzayelapporo asked as he pulled his clip board out. Starrk layed back on the bed, closed his eyes and began to doze off slightly.

"No." Starrk said.

"None at all?" Syzayelapporo sounded skeptical.

"No."

"Are you stressed or frustrated in any kind of way?" Syzayelapporo fixed his glasses as he wrote something else down.

"No." Syzayelapporo was getting tired of his answer.

"Are you having a healthy sex life?" Syzayelapporo said as he watched Starrk waiting for his reaction.

"N- wait what!" Starrk sat up quickly, all the drowsiness he had felt before was gone now.

"Do you have a healthy sex life?" Syzayelapporo smiled as he repeated the question, this time slower.

"I thought that is what you said." Starrk looked at the scientist as if he was insane.

"I don't see what that has to do with my check up."

"So then that's a no? Perhaps I should rephrase the question. When was the last time you had sex?" Syzayelapporo said with a serious expression. Starrk's shoulders sagged out of embarrassment. A light shade of pink had made its way to his cheeks. Starrk mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Syzayelapporo moved closer to Starrk.

"Never." His answer was but a mere whisper that if Syzayelapporo wasn't straining to hear it he would have missed it. Syzayelapporo wanted to laugh, now was the time to be professional so he only let out a tiny snicker. Who would have guessed that the number one espada was a virgin? This guy was in his room 24/7, so it was assumed he did something else besides sleep.

"Why is that? You are a perfectly healthy man, your sex drive shouldn't be low at all."

"I-i rather not talk about it." His blush became an even darker shade of pink as he turned away from Syzayelapporo. He felt like a child right now being questioned. He had his reasons for doing the things he did.

"So why did you destroy your room? That is the reason I asked are you frustrated in any kind of way." Syzayelapporo asked the blushing arrancar. Starrk stared at the ceiling wondering himself. That is the second time he has done that. Yoruichi cleaned the first time, he knew it was her because he could smell her lingering scent. She smelled of lavender and water. A scent that he had come to love so dearly.

"I don't know." Starrk said as he closed his eyes picturing Yoruichi.

"You're sexually frustrated Starrk." Syzayelapporo said with a hint of amusement. He wrote on his clipboard one more time before putting it down. He set himself down in a chair in front of Starrk.

"So why haven't you slept with Yoruichi yet?" Starrk's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the woman he loved. He didn't know why he hasn't yet. Perhaps he feared the possible rejection that could come with his advances. He knew she loved him, but did she love him how he loved her? Did she crave his touch as well? He wasn't content with just being able to hold her while they slept together at night. He wanted more, he wanted to show her how much he loved her. It was agony being around her now. Always wanting to claim her and mark her as his. Constantly denying himself what not only him but his inner beast wanted as well. Her scent was everywhere in his room, and it drove him crazy. He never dared go into her room. He was beginning to lose this battle of self control.

Soon he wouldn't even be able to be around her. But until then he would have to be content with just being able to be near her and hold her. He wouldn't be able to deal with the heart ache if she rejected his feelings. He would be a coward until he grew the balls to confess to her as Lilynette had often said.

"I need to be sure of her feelings." Was Starrk's simple reply. Syzayelapporo had saw the turmoil he must be going through. During the time it took Starrk to reply his expression changed many times. Syzayelapporo walked over to the drawer and pulled out three syringes.

"So how do you want to be sure of her feelings? Truth serum, aphrodisiac, or... hold on." He chucked the third one into the trash can. He thought he got rid of that damn L-19. "So as I was saying truth serum or aphrodisiac?"

"Neither." Starrk stood up from the bed.

"Alright. So then you're check up is done. You can go now." Syzayelapporo put the syringes back where he got them from and took out a syringe filled with a red liquid. He injected himself with the syringe preparing for the worst case scenario that was probably about to happen. He placed his clip board in its place.

"Syzayelapporo so who did that to your neck?" He stiffened as they began walking to the lab. Starrk noticed but didn't say anything.

"Oh look at the time you must be going now." Syzayelapporo said nervously as he looked at his wrist and began pushing Starrk faster to the lab.

"You're not wearing a watch." Syzayelapporo stopped. And suddenly felt as if a great weight was on his shoulders. He gulped.

"Yeah, it would appear that way. So um why don't we get to the lab." Syzayelapporo increased his pace to almost a jog. Once there Syzayelapporo put some distance between him and Starrk prepareing to tell him what happened. Starrk looked at Yoruichi's sleeping form once more.

"So why is she sleep?" Syzayelapporo gulped as he told him everything that happened.

"... and then I had to give her a sedative that put her to sleep for three hours." Syzayelapporo cowered slightly in fear at the look Starrk was giving him. It was a look that promised pain and suffering. It was a good thing he gave himself that shot. Syzayelapporo had no where to go as he was cornered. Starrk advanced on him slowly, each step adding to the anticipation of what was to come. When Starrk was only inches from him, Syzayelapporo could feel the killer intent. But suddenly it was gone. Syzayelapporo opened his eyes and noticed Starrk walking away towards a waking Yoruichi. He looked at the time and smiled, three hours was up. He left out of his lab going to go find Lord Aizen and tell him of Yoruichi's "visions". Neither of the two arrancar noticing his departure.

/

Yoruichi gasped as she woke from a nightmare. She sat up as she put a hand over her hollow hole, trying to slow her breathing. Her breathe came out uneven and ragged. She had a thin layer of sweat on her skin. It was always the same one, the very one that kept her awake for days but this time she couldn't wake from it like usual.

She was always in a lab, with no clothes on strapped to an operating table. Two figures hovered over her. She couldn't see neither of their faces because the light that shone so brightly behind their heads. It blinded her but she didn't dare close her eyes. She's had this nightmare so many times, she knows every sound, touch, and smell that came with it. She could never hear the voices though. She heard every clank, tic-toc, breathing, but she could never hear the voices. She felt something cold touch her stomach.

She always looked down, and every time it was the same black marker. One of the figures drew dotted lines along her stomach and on other places of her body. Next, she felt the coldness on her chest. She felt everywhere that was marked, and felt when he had messed up the straight line he was trying to get. To clean up his mistake, he gently rubbed a cloth with a sterile smell along her breast. He always waited for the spot to dry before marking again, this time with no mistakes.

The table beneath her was ice cold, and her long hair that she lay only acted as a thin layer of cushioning from the steel table. Her wrist and ankles burned from rubbing her skin raw against the manacles. She could feel the blood pool in a tiny puddle under her ankles and wrist. The smell of blood, her blood made her nose crinkle in disgust. The marker was gone now. He was done with all the marking. She could hear the sound of a door closing, and the familiar sound of wheels squeaking.

Yoruichi broke into a cold sweat. She knew what was coming next, she always knew. Like an idiot she always looked at the approaching cart with the squeaking wheels, but each time she noticed another instrument she hadn't noticed before. This time she noticed a circular saw. But it was always only one tool used. The squeaking was gone now, which meant the cart was near. She dreaded what was coming next.

She watched as the figure that marked her moved away, and the one that brought the cart in took his place. He ran his fingers along the dotted lines of her skin. She shivered at the touch of his cold fingers. She counted twelve seconds before he was done. Once done he turned around towards the cart and picked up a scalpel. She stiffened as she felt the tip of the scalpel touch her bare skin.

Just as the scalpel entered her skin was when she could always force herself awake. But this time! Damn it, this time she could not! So she felt as the scalpel went through her skin. The searing pain it caused as it cut her flesh in two, she felt it all! He cut wherever the dotted line was. The pain was so intense. Every single tool she ever saw on the tray and even some she didn't recognize were used. Each one adding to a whole new pain, it was when a tool was used to open her rib cage that the pain became unbearable and the tears slipped out of her eyes. As he reached into her chest and clutched her beating heart, she finally woke up.

When she saw where she was her breathing had rapidly increased. Her breathing was still ragid. She was panicking, as she wrapped her arms around her knees. She needed to get away from here but she couldn't move. She knew she wasn't in the lab of her nightmares, but she was in a lab and the trauma was still there. Why didn't she wake up sooner? Why did this time have to be different? Why did she have to go through so much pain?

She needed someone now. Anyone, hell she even take Nnoitra right now. She just needed someone to be with her right now. She whimpered as she buried her head in between her arms and legs. Who was she kidding, she didn't need just anyone? She needed Master Starrk.

"Master Starrk." She cried aloud. The tears were pouring from her eyes now. She didn't feel safe at all. She continued to sob unaware of who saw her. She didn't feel when she was picked up by said person, or when that person held her tightly to them. No, all she felt was the numbing pain of uneasiness.

She choked back a sob as she felt something soft beneath her. She removed her head from in between her arms and knees, but her tears did not stop. As she felt her tears being wiped away she looked up into the caring eyes of the man she loved.

"Yoruichi, please do not cry. I'm here now." Starrk comforted her as he finished wiping away her tears. He knew she had that nightmare again, the one when she was in the lab being experimented on. That was the only time Yoruichi acted like this was when she had that nightmare. But she had never once woke up and cried before. When ever she had this nightmare she would always come to him and he would always comfort her in her time of need.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, and began crying again into his chest.

"Was it the nightmare again?" He knew it was, but it was tradition for him to always ask. He wrapped his arms around her whimpering frame, as she sobbed louder into his chest.

"Y-y-yes." She whimpered. Perhaps she would cry herself to sleep.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked while he stroked her hair. She shook her head no. He wished he could do more for her. He wished he could take away all the negative emotions she felt.

"I want to take away any pain you may have Yoruichi. I want to make you happy. " He remembered when he told her that. Yet, he couldn't even help her with a repeated nightmare. He felt useless. Yoruichi tried to force her tears away. She tried so hard but the tears kept spilling forth. After about five more minutes of crying Yoruichi was finally able to stop herself. She was grateful for his comfort, he made her feel safe. She held him tighter, to which Starrk noticed.

"Are you okay now?" Starrk asked as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Yes thanks to you Master Starrk." She could now take comfort in being in his embrace. She smiled. Starrk smiled at her words happy to have helped her.

"I don't like seeing you unhappy, so I will do everything I can to help you become happy again." He repositioned them so that she was in between his legs with her back facing him. She relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her. It was only now that Yoruichi realized where she was. The familiar soft bed, the laid back atmosphere, the masculine smell this was Starrk's room. She leaned into him even more reveling in his scent. She was happy to have him in her life. He was one of three people she would protect. She sighed a contented sigh.

"Master Starrk I'm ready to tell you what my nightmare was about?" Yoruichi placed a hand over his larger one squeezing it lightly. She explained to him everything that happened in her nightmare. Once she got past the part that her nightmares usually stopped, she squeezed his hand tighter and told him the rest. Once she was done he held her tighter to his body and placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Yoruichi I'm here for you now. I can and will help you to forget that pain." He couldn't look at her right now in fear that he would do something he might regret later. He felt weak when ever he saw Yoruichi all glassy eyed. How innocent and cute she looked made him want to...damn it now was not the time for him to be thinking of such things. He cursed himself for feeling his urges at an inappropriate time like this.

Yoruichi moved against him as she tried turning around. She was debating if now was an appropriate time to tell him how she felt. He has done so much to help her and be there for her, she couldn't think of any way to repay him. She certainly didn't want to bother him with her feelings. What if he didn't feel the same? Then she would look like an idiot for confessing her feelings. But if she never took the chance to tell him then he may never know. She turned around to face him and looked in the eyes.

"Master Starrk I -i... May I sleep with you tonight?" She chickened out and couldn't confess to him. She thought she saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes, but as quickly as it came it was gone so she couldn't be sure. Maybe, tommorow she would have the courage to confess.

"Yes." He said as he let her go. He looked out of his window and saw that the moon of Las Noches was higher than ever. He was hoping she would confess to him that she loved him, but he guessed it was just a foolish man's dream. He didn't know if he could handle sleeping with her tonight. He might not be able to control himself around her anymore. He sighed as he looked back at the object of his desire, who was currently undressing in front of him. He closed his eyes and handed her the night gown he kept in his room for her. Why she tempted him he knew not. All he knows is that no matter how many times she does it, he still wasn't use to seeing her naked.

When she was a vasto lorde her fur covered intimate places, and acted as her clothes. Maybe that is why she hated wearing clothes.

"You can open your eyes now Master Starrk." He opened his eyes and saw Yoruichi sitting at the edge of the bed. He began to hate that night gown now. It tempted him too much. It was a low cut v neck, with black lacy material at the top. It was short and slitted on the sides, giving a nice view of her thighs. It's black lacy spaghetti straps hung on shoulders. When Gin had first handed him the lacy white garment he didn't think much of it.

But now that he saw it on her, he wanted to burn it. It was to fucking tempting! He was going to kill Gin for making her something like that.

Yoruichi watched as Starrk appeared in deep thought. She was worried it was about her. Maybe, he didn't like the night gown. She would ask him. She crawled up to him. He didn't seem to notice she was even there. She waved her hand in front of his face a few times. No change. Maybe he fell asleep? He has been known to fall asleep with his eyes open. She placed an ear on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Ba...bump... Ba...bump. No he was awake, his heart beat wasn't slow enough.

"Master Starrk?" Her voice brought him out of his personal vendetta against Gin. The first thing he noticed was a pair of yellow eyes looking dangerously close into his grey ones. The next thing he noticed was the new position they were in. He had been laying down, with her body over top of his. She was on her hands and knees towering over him. Her face directly over his and her purple locks curtaining around them. Her hands were on his chest and her knees rested on both sides of his waist putting them in a very suggestive position.

Damn it, she was making it so much harder to not just fuck her right here and now. If she kept doing things like this, he would not make it through the night. Did she not know what she was doing to him? She shook him lightly, causing her breast to move with the motion. Starrk blushed lightly. He was relieved that the blood rushed to his cheeks. If they didn't move anytime soon, the blood would be rushing downwards.

"Master Starrk are you okay you're getting kinda warm?" Yoruichi said with concern in her voice. She placed her hand on his forehead, oblivious that it was her making him warmer.

"You took care of me, so now it's my turn to help you today." Yoruichi said as she got up, sonidied away and came back with various medicinal things. In her other hand was a pot of his favorite tea. Chamomile tea. She set everything down on the bed.

"No I'm fine Yoruichi. It's just hot in here that's all." Starrk said as he got up to open the window in his room. Maybe that would help cool him down. The cool air invaded his room as the moonlight illuminated the room giving it an ethereal beauty. He looked at Yoruichi and how the moonlight shone on her skin. The moonlight only made her look more beautiful, while the blowing wind had caught her hair causing it to move gently with the wind. He slowly reached out for her the goddess on his bed.

As he reached out he realized what he was doing and quickly retreated into his bathroom, and turned on his shower.

He turned the water to cold and began undressing himself. He stepped into the shower and let the cold water run down his skin.

'Damn it Starrk get it together.' He hit the tiled wall of his shower cracking it slightly. His head sagged as he looked at the tattoo of the number one on his hand. His hair began to cling to his face. Did he even deserve to be the best? He couldn't even confess his stupid feelings. Why couldn't it had just been lust? Why did it have to be love? Why couldn't he just fuck a random girl like Nnoitra and Grimmjow? Why did he have to get attached?

He sighed, Lilynette was right he was pathetic. He couldn't even confess his feelings to Yoruichi. It wasn't having a good effect on him. He was running from her, the more he denied himself the more he wanted her. He only wanted her, and wouldn't dare touch another woman. Yoruichi was a drug and he was addicted to her presence, to her smell, to her touch. The water was doing nothing to cool him down. He still felt warm,hot even.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was done denying himself. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He tried grabbing the handle of the bathroom only for it to turn before he could grasp it. Slowly the door was pushed open causing Starrk to move backwards a few steps. Yoruichi stepped in carrying some clothes for him.

"Master Starrk I br-" His lips pressed softly against hers. A kiss full of passion and longing. He was going to show her how he felt. It was Starrk who pulled away, much to Yoruichi's disappointment. Before she could voice her protest, his lips crashed down onto hers once more, this time in a more demanding kiss. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She happily gave it to him, as his tongue explored every part of her mouth. He loved how she tasted. So much better than he ever imagined.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. She wanted as little space between them as possible. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. The rapid pounding of his heart beat only exciting her more. She could feel herself being lifted from the ground, so she wrapped her legs around him. Starrk began leading them to his bed, eliciting a moan from Yoruichi. He enjoyed that sound and was going to hear it from her many times tonight.

He set her down on the bed, and quickly covered her body with his. He looked at Yoruichi and saw that she was breathing quickly. The rise and fall of her chest proving she needed air just as much as he did. Her lips were slightly parted and swollen. He smirked letting her regain her breadth. He eased her out of her night gown and admired how the moonlight illuminated her bare skin. He sucked, nipped, and licked various parts of her exposed body causing her to moan his name. Starrk smiled against her thigh. Yeah, he was going to enjoy tonight. He pulled the sheet over them and entered a whole new level of ectasy and pleasure.

/

Yoruichi awoke that morning held tightly to a sleeping Starrk and a slight aching inbetween her legs. She smiled happy to know that last night wasn't just a very good dream. She turned so that she was facing him and without waking him ran a finger over his jaw lovingly. She loved him and now she knew that he felt the same way. She kissed him on the lips causing him to hold her more tightly. She slid from his grasp regretting it immediately missing his warmth, but she had to go. She wrote him a note and set it down beside him. She quickly got dressed, cleaned his room, and hurried to her destination. If this was any other person she would have stayed in bed, but it wasn't just any person it was him. She quickly sonidoed through the door.

"Welcome Yoruichi!" His voice boomed throughout the room.

"Please come have a seat." He filled two wine glasses with wine as he patted the seat next to him on the sofa invitingly. She quickly did as she was asked though she sat as far from him as possible without him noticing. Sadly, he did notice. He smiled a smile that shows his perfect white teeth. If it had been anyone else that smile would disarm any attempts of deception or lying.

"Come now, I don't bite." He scooted closer to her.

"Your lying through those perfect white teeth of yours again. We both know you not only bite but tear and mawl as well." He chuckled as he took her hand in his.

"Yet you're the only one that believes so. Do you not trust me?" He said as he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Trust has nothing to do with me seeing through your facade. And I trust you as much as a blind man trusts his eyes." Yoruichi said in quick response.

"Good to know, which is why you are my favorite . You can see me for who I truly am."

"I thought you cared for all of us equally." She challenged.

"Non sense, a parent always has a favorite. It is just said they are all loved equally, as to not cause resentment and jealousy among them. I care not if there is any resentment between you all. You fight and kill each other to prove your strength why should I care if you resent each other. Some of you are easily replaceable, while you Yoruichi are irreplaceable which is another reason you are most favored." He chuckled as he picked up both wine glassed and handed one to Yoruichi.

She took it from him but did not drink. He took a sip of his and noticed her watchful gaze. He raised an eye brow at her hesitance to drink her own. Once he was done he set his glass down.

"You saw me pour it I did nothing to poison it" She swished it around before pouring it on the ground. She set the glass on the table next to his. She smiled at his attempt.

"The glasses themselves were poisoned. You are immune to this poison which is why you poisoned both glasses, in case I asked for yours. You even drunk first and finished yours to try and dissuade me from believing there was a poison. Nice try." She said as she grabbed the bottle of red wine and drunk from it.

"Lesson passed." He said as he chuckled. "But of course, what am I suppose to expect from one I took the time to train myself."

"You expect me perform beyond perfection, otherwise I am not the specialised tool you use on tough jobs." She said while looking away from him. He grabbed her chin and turned her head so that she was facing him. He smirked as he brought his face closer to hers, so that their lips were nearly touching. He smiled even wider as he saw her reaction to what he was about to do. Instead he moved his lips to her ear and whispered

"I am happy you know your place and value. But your much more than a tool, so much more." He whispered as he moved away. She stared dumb founded at him. She grabbed for the bottle, only to notice he took it away and was currently pouring himself another glass of wine. She really did not like the man. She quickly got up to leave.

"Sit back down." He commanded in a soft voice that left no room for objection. She obeyed. He handed her the bottle of wine and pulled out another.

"I need help finishing these." He said with a smirk. She was halfway done with the botlle, when he decided to strike up a conversation.

"So tell me about these visions you have been having." She told him about every single one she has had. Even about the one she continued to have and about her nightmare.

"I see." He said in deep thought. "Well, it's nothing. If you keep having them tell me alright? For now I would like you to see something." He got up and told her to follow him. She followed him into his bed room. Once they were both in there he closed the door. He pulled a book down from the bookshelf, and flipped through a few pages before drawing a symbol in the air. A secret passage opened behind Yoruichi. He and Yoruichi went down the passage way. They continued to walk until they came to the end of the stairwell and into a small room. There was nothing in this room besides a clear casing and a pretty purple orb. The orb was mesmerizing and beautiful to look at.

"Beautiful isnt it?" He said as he lifted the container and grabbed the orb. Yoruichi shook her head yes. He held onto it as if it was the mist important thing in the world. He held his hand out to her with the orb in it. Did he want her to hold it? She grabbed it and held it in between her fingers. It was warm to the touch. When she put it in her hand, she noticed something odd about this orb. It was pulsing. Surely this thing wasn't alive.

"What do you feel?" He asked as he placed a have on her shoulder.

"It's pulsating." She said as she handed it back to him.

"Oh that's interesting." He said as he took it back. Suddenly when their hands touched he felt a burning pain in his. She felt a burning pain in her wrist. Each of them looked at the spot that was burning and saw a strange sigil on it. The sigils faded away. She glared at him with accusing eyes.

"Wasn't me." He said as he placed the orb in the container.

"Why did you show me this?" She asked as they walked back upstairs.

"Because you are the only espada to not have saw it." He said as he closed the secret passage.

"What is it? A prized jewel or something." She asked as she headed for the door to leave.

" Much more valuable than a prized jewel." He sat down on the lavished couch. He saw her about to walk out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he poured himself another glass of wine.

"Back to sleep." She answered. She just wanted to get back in bed and into Master Starrk's arms.

"Surely my company is not so boring that you prefer sleep." He said as he told her to come here with a wag of his finger.

"No sir." She said as she sat in the spot she occupied recently. He handed her the bottle she had been drinking out of. She took a drink from it.

"Why are we drinking together? You've never done this before, usually after a lesson you congratulate me and then we part ways." She asked as she drunk some more.

"I just wanted to spend some personal time with my favorite. I teach you tactics and how to read your opponents. While Ulquiorra teaches you hand-to-hand combat, and balas. While Starrk helps you with your sonido, cero, and swordsmanship. It's always just business with the both of us, so I thought to be a little more casual." He said as he took another drink from his wine.

"Okay." She said as she finished off her bottle.

"May I go now?" She asked as she steadily stood up. He waved her off.

"Yoruichi I hope to do this again sometime."

"I wouldn't have much of a choice would I Master Aizen?" She turned around to face him, just as he stood up. In a blink of an eye he was in front of her causing her to jump back slightly. He leaned in close to her.

"No you don't have a choice at all." He backed away going back to his previous spot. He gave her a smirk, but as soon as she left he frowned. He looked at his hand and wondered what the hell happened with the hogyoku. It's never done that before. He had taken her down there so the hogyōku could suppress her memories. It worked so she shouldn't be having any 'visions' anytime soon. But why the hogyōku thought to brand them he had no idea. Things were about to get interesting.

/

She really disliked that man. As she walked back to her Master's room she looked at her wrist wondering what happened. As she walked by female arrancar glared at her. It was always like this, every where she went they would glare at her out if jealousy. And like always she walked pass them with her head held high as if she didn't notice. It did get annoying after a little while yet she kept quiet. Soon the whispers would start as well.

Whore

Slut

Pathetic

Pity

Weak

Those were all words she could hear as she walked by. Did these arrancar have nothing better to do than gossip? She decided to sonido the rest of the way. She didn't care if people thought she was running away. She just wanted to be with Starrk as soon as possible. She smiled as she saw that he was still asleep. She grabbed the note she had written and tore it to pieces. She placed the shredded pieces in the trash. She quickly undressed and got back in bed wrapping his arm around her.

"He's worth all this crap I go through." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

So um what do you think? I was going to try and write a more detailed moment between Starrk and Yoruichi but I wanted to know what you guys think. So, please review. Any questions I'll happily answer them.


	5. doubt

Hhmm, thank you for all your reviews. Here is the next chapter of Altered memories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters

Rating: M

Chapter: Doubt

Starrk smiled as he looked at the sleeping woman in his arms. He had dreamed of this moment so many times. To say he was happy that it became a reality was an understatement. Whenever he doubted that last night happened he checked her shoulder. He had marked her there, and she left a few on his neck. Luckily his were already beginning to fade. She was his now and he hers.

'But for how long?' He asked himself. He knew Yoruichi was a former shinigami. When Lord Aizen had told him he didn't believe him. He couldn't believe his dear Yoruichi was the very being that destroyed his kind. That was until Lord Aizen had showed him footage of her, and her life in this place called Soul Society. Even then he continued to deny, saying it was a younger sister. But when he had showed footage of her breaking into soul society and aiding this orange haired boy and his friends, and the power of the hogyōku, Starrk could no longer deny.

He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't stand the idea of her gaining her memories back and leaving him. Or fighting against him. If she gained her memories, would she find him revolting, knowing what she has done with him? Would she regret the times they shared? Did she have a lover as a shinigami? Would she choose him? Starrk growled as he thought of Yoruichi leaving him for another man. Her memories were coming back, and it wasn't much time before she realized they were memories. Especially with Lord Aizen putting his plans into motion. He just hoped she chose him. Starrk looked at the clock on the wall.

Their meeting was in one hour. Starrk groaned as he thought about leaving bed. He never was an early riser, and now that Yoruichi was with him he definetly didn't want to get up. He stayed in bed with Yoruichi for another fifty minutes before getting up. He got dressed quickly. He sonidoed to the meeting room knowing he would be the last espada there. Everybody always arrived early, no one dared to keep Lord Aizen waiting. He arrived and saw all the espada in their respective seats.

Lord Aizen had yet to arrive along with Tosen and Gin. Starrk took a seat on the right side of the main seat. Lord Aizen sat there, and on his left Ulquiorra sat. At the exact time the meeting was suppose to start Aizen had walked in and took his seat next Starrk and Ulquiorra.

"Now then, let's get this meeting started."

/

Yoruichi woke up noticing the warmth behind her was gone. She frowned and turned around.

'He must have had a meeting.' She thought as she got up. That meant Lilynette and Ulquiorra were there as well. She sighed she had no one right now for the next hour at least. She could train, but the weights were in Syzayelapporo's lab. He was in the meeting right now which meant his lab was locked. She didn't much care for anyone else besides Ulquiorra, Lilynette, and Master Starrk and never took the time to make more friends.

She blushed as she remembered everything that happened last night. She never knew he could be that passionate. He was everything she ever dreamed and more. He had told her he loved her so many times last night. It was truly bliss. Not wanting to stay in bed all day she got up and made his bed before showering in her room. Once she was done, she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped into her room. She got dressed quickly and sat on her bed pondering what to do next. Suddenly, a book fell from her shelf. Picking it up she realized this was the book Neliel gave her to read. It was one of Neliels favorites. Yoruichi never got around to reading it though. As she opened the book to the first page, there was a little note there written in messy hand writing.

'To Yoruichi: May you enjoy this book as much as I do! Love, Nel'

The only other person she could tolerate was Neliel and was close to calling a friend was the former third espada. Yoruichi never did learn what happened to her. But she came up with three possible explanations.

The first being that she left on her own free will. This was the least likely, in Yoruichi's mind because what would you do wandering for days on end? Constantly hiding and being careful because Lord Aizen had eyes every where. Her two brothers or friends were missing as well. Neliel was a nice girl though childish at times she was a nice girl. Yoruichi hoped she was doing okay.

The second is that she had died. Nnoitra had been gunning for Neliel ever since they first met. He was sexist, crude, and couldn't stand anyone being stronger than him, especially not a woman. Neliel had always won their fights, and he was the only one every trying to kill her. As far as Yoruichi knew someone else had to be the one that killed her, because Nnoitra was always weaker.

The third solution is that it involved Nnoitra in some way, but he had an accomplice. She never did feel Neliel's spiritual pressure fade away. The day she had went missing Nnoitra had a shit eating grin on his face. She knew something was wrong that day, she just knew. When she hadn't seen Neliel for a few days or her fracción then Yoruichi went looking for her. Yoruichi searched but never found her. Yoruichi made sure to make Nnoitra's life a little less pleasant whenever she got the chance.

To pass the time Yoruichi decided to read the book. About half way through the book Yoruichi had already experienced a multitude of emotions. She felt anger, sadness, happiness, relief, and disbelief. When she finally got to the end she felt a heavy weight of suspense. Luckily, it was a trilogy. Yoruichi looked at her clock and noticed she only took up thirty minutes. Damn, her and her super fast reading. As she read she noticed certain sentences were highlighted or underlined.

Yoruichi didn't know why Neliel did that. Just random sentences or words would be underlined. Yoruichi's head hurt trying to figure out why. Maybe she was over thinking it. For now she was going to the library to get the other two parts of the triology. Yoruichi quickly sonidoed to the library. She walked in admiring the vast extent of Las Noches' library. She saw why Neliel loved being in here. Books were everywhere the eye could see. They sat on shelves that towered high above her. The books ranged from very old to very new. Some were considerably thicker than the others by far. It was a book here for almost anything. She walked around looking for the area she could find the books she wanted.

Having no luck at all, she looked for the librarian. Hopefully they could help her. She walked slowly out of the horror section of the library and into the romance area. She must have looked lost and confused because she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was staring into a man's chest. She looked up and saw a smiling face looking down at her.

"You seem lost is there anything I can help you with?" He asked politely.

"I'm looking for the librarian. Do you know where they are?" Yoruichi stepped back a few steps so she wouldn't have to strain her neck to look up at him anymore. He was a rather tall man towering at six feet seven inches. Yoruichi was only five feet and two inches tall so it was a struggle to look directly up at him.

"How may I be of service?" He asked her. Yoruichi was surprised to say the least. She was not expecting him to be the librarian.

"I'm looking for the other two books to this triology." Yoruichi said as she handed him the book. He looked it over for a few seconds before a look of remeberance flashed in his eyes.

"Follow me please." He said as he began walking towards the Adventure section of the library. Yoruichi face palmed she had spent over twenty minutes looking in that section. The farther they went down the aisle the older the books got. When they reached the end, he began walking upwards as if on stairs. Yoruichi continued to follow him. Finally they stopped once they reached the top left of the book shelf. He pulled out two thick leather bound books, and began floating back down.

"Here you go Yoruichi." He said as he handed her both books with a smile. Yoruichi grabbed them and for a moment their hands touched. Yoruichi dropped the books as she clutched her head.

'She was in a room, books and scrolls littering the floor as she lounged on a desk. She watched as a white haired man came in carrying a tray of tea. He was careful to avoid the mess as best as he could, while she watched lazily. She counted the time it took for him to reach her. Eleven seconds without a single stumble. She sat up slowly exhausted from a day of working. The white haired man smiled at her before sitting in the space she was once laying. He placed the tea tray on his lap as he poured two cups of tea. He handed her a cup, to which she happily took. She rested her head on his shoulder as they drunk their tea in a comfortable silence.

Once they were done drinking the tea Yoruichi felt energized. The first thing she did was clean up her office with his help of course. It didn't take long, at most only ten minutes. There was one book left on the floor to which they both grabbed for. Their hands touched and she could feel the warmth radiating from his hand. He picked up the leather bound book with caring brown eyes and handed it to her, all the while wearing a friendly smile directed towards her. He grabbed the tray of tea and waved her good bye. She waved good bye as well, staring at the hand that was still warm from his touch.' Yoruichi panted slightly as the pain in her head went away.

"Are you okay?" He was bending over her with concerned eyes wandering what was wrong.

"Yes." She said as she got up from her knees. The pain had only lasted for as long as she had the vision. Who were these people that were in her visions? Was this her future? No because Master Starrk wasn't there.

"Thank you for your concern." She said as she picked up all three books. He looked at her with doubtful eyes but decided to take her word for it. It was not his place to pry. He watched her as she left the library. She had turned around and waved goodbye to him, he politely returned the gesture.

/

"Yammy and Ulquiorra you have your orders carry them out tomorrow. I expect you to complete them without fail." Aizen looked at the two arrancar waiting for their reply.

"Yes Lord Aizen." They said in unison.

"Well then this meeting is over. Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Syzayelapporo I need you to stay behind. Everyone else you can leave." Aizen said dismissing them. Aizen waited for everyone besides the people he told to stay behind to leave before speaking again.

"As you all know Yoruichi is a big concern with her memories threatening to resurface. We can not allow that for if she regains her memories than her hate for me will cause her to fight against me. It appears the more we push the memories back into her subconscious mind it only comes back ten fold. Sooner than later she will be realizing that they are memories and not visions.-"

"Sir, what will you do if she sides with the enemy?" Syzayelapporo asked. Starrk's stared hard at Aizen waiting for his reply. Aizen knew of Starrk's love for Goddess of flash. Hell he warned him that no good would come of loving her. Her death was inevitable. Rather it be Aizen himself that killed her or the very people she called friends in the past life, her grave would be the battlefield. He would not allow her to live if she realized she was a shinigami. And if she fought against the shinigami then her friends would have no choice but to see her as an enemy. Knowing Yamamota, he would think of her as nothing more than the enemy and is to be eliminated as such. How many would follow that order was unknown to him. Yoruichi was in a lose-lose situation.

But Aizen wanted to avoid killing her at all cost. She was a formidable fighter and wouldn't go down easily. That is what he liked about her, one of the reasons he chose her. Even now with no memory she was still resistant to him. She refused to be submissive like all the others. The sooner she realized she was his the better. She was too great of an ally and he didn't want to lose his favorite toy. It took a hell of a lot to subdue and capture her.

He is truly surprised that Kisuke hasn't come to get her yet. Then again Aizen himself did do a hell of a job to fake her death. Even so he was sure of all people Kisuke would be able to figure out that something was wrong with the scenario. He truly couldn't wait to see their faces when he showed them a hollowfied Yoruichi. He already knew there would be a mixture of emotions. But one thing he feared is that seeing so many of the people she knew would be her trigger. He couldn't afford to have an arrancar as strong as herself fighting against him, even if he did favor her.

"I plan to kill her." Aizen said. He could see Starrk's eyes turn hard but just as quickly as it was there it was gone. Despite not showing it he knew what he had just said effected Ulquiorra as well. No matter, how much the fourth espada denied it Aizen knew that Ulquiorra cared if only the tiniest bit for Yoruichi. He had made Ulquiorra without emotions so that he would be the perfect killing machine. So far Aizen believed he succeeded. It appears though that Yoruichi was breaking through his emotionless wall.

"Is there nothing else we can do to suppress her memories permanently?" Starrk asked as he gripped the sides of his seat.

"No the more we try to suppress them it has the opposite effect. I also believe that some part of Yoruichi wants answers to her visions and the hogyōku is bringing that desire to reality. I can no longer use the hogyōku on her. We either need her fighting with us or not fighting at all otherwise I will kill her at the first sign of her betrayal. But of course I want that to be a last resort. Yoruichi will choose to protect the ones she loves the most. Make it so she sides with us. " Aizen said while smirking. Hell, if Yoruichi still kept her feelings for him once she regained her memories and sided with them Aizen would reward Starrk.

He could see Starrk tense up slightly. Ulquiorra looked the same as always any person would say he was heartless for not caring for the only person that cared for him. But Ulquiorra was just good at hiding how he feels. Aizen noticed how his hands clenched tighter than usual. It took an observant eye to notice this change in him. His eyes travelled to Ulquiorra and then to Starrk. His two most loyal arrancar.

"Yes Lord Aizen." Starrk said as he looked at Ulquiorra. He didn't care at all if she died. Why Yoruichi took an interest in the heartless bastard was a mystery to him. He didn't deserve her love, even if it was in a brotherly sisterly kind of way. Ulquiorra just looked at Starrk before looking back towards Aizen. His ever present emotionless mask as strong as ever.

"Yoruichi's physical training starts again tomorrow." Aizen said.

"Syzayelapporo you completed the necessary alterations on her gear right?" Aizen looked at the mad scientist.

"Yes." Syzayelapporo said as he handed Aizen a folder. Aizen looked over the contents of the folder.

"Starrk, Ulquiorra you can leave now." Aizen waved them away. The two espada left the room, both bowing before leaving out the door. They walked down the halls in silence, both of them heading in the same direction. The only sound that could be heard was the light sounds of their foot steps. They had a long walk ahead of them before either reached their destination.

"You reek of Yoruichi." Ulquiorra stated as he continued to walk forward with his hands in his pockets. Starrk stopped surprised that he even decided to speak to him. He certainly wasn't expecting those to be Ulquiorra's first words. Noticing that the distance was only growing between them Starrk continued walking. He walked quicker so that he caught up with him.

"You sure know how to start a conversation." Starrk stated sarcastically. Starrk didn't care if he smelt of her. He hoped they all could smell her on him. It showed she belonged to him and him alone. He was not going to let anyone take his mate away from him. Starrk looked at Ulquiorra expecting him to say something else.

"I was not intending to engage in conversation." Ulquiorra didn't appear to be speaking anymore any time soon.

Bored with the silence, Starrk spoke up.

"Do you care about her?" Starrk asked his eyes slightly narrowing. He needed to know.

"No I am incapable of such emotions." Ulquiorra's answer was quick. Starrk honestly could say he wasn't surprised. How did Yoruichi even become friends with him? It was like you were socializing with a robot.

"Yoruichi's love is wasted on you." Ulquiorra looked at Starrk as he said those words. He had felt something in his chest just now. A slight pain. He knew Yoruichi meant something to him. She was one of the few he didn't deem trash in his eyes. He noticed how he worried for her as well. That was the only thing he ever felt besides despair. When Yoruichi was fighting Harribel he worried for her. During the meeting when Aizen said he was going to kill her, Ulquiorra worried.

He did his best to hide how he felt about her. Yoruichi was the only one that gave a damn about him. She was his only friend. To everyone else he was only a heartless cold blooded monster, but to her he was a person. He still didn't understand what emotions were, but Yoruichi was trying to teach him. He cared for her but he would not show it. Not even to her.

"I know." Because he did know. He could never return the feeling of love. Ulquiorra's room was only a few feet away now. Ulquiorra walked into his room with those being his parting words. He shut the door behind him and lied down on his couch. He put a hand on his chest just above his heart. Yoruichi had told him she liked the sound of his heart beat, and that if he was truly a monster than he wouldn't have such a lovely heart beat. It was a shame she was a shinigami. He sniffed the air, which smelt of Lavender and water. His brows furrowed, Yoruichi has been in his room.

/

Yoruichi clutched her head in pain again. That's the second time today this has happened. She barely made it back to her room before she felt the mind splitting headache. Soon after a vision had come to her. She was now clutching her head while laying on her bed.

"Yoruichi are you decent?" That was Syzayelapporo's voice. Maybe he could help?

"Yes." She said in a pained voice. He opened the door quickly hearing her reply. He ran to her bed side, while removing her hands.

"Take these." He said handing her two black pills. She took them out of his hand and placed them in her mouth swallowing them. She sighed in relief as the pain went away almost instantly.

"It's getting worse Syzayelapporo." She said. He handed her a bottle filled with those pills.

"Carry those around with you. Don't take more than two for the pain but do not consume more than four a day." She nodded her head to show she was listening. He walked out of the room and walked back in carrying her weights.

"I brought these for you. Your physical training begins tomorrow so you need to get use to them." Syzayelapporo helped her put them on. Yoruichi noticed they were heavier than usual. She also noticed that she felt physically weaker than normal. They must be draining more spirit energy than usual. She tried walking and stumbled a few times.

It didn't take long for her to get the hang of it again. Would she be able to fight was the true question? They would find out tomorrow how capable she was.

"You'll train in hand-to-hand combat with Ulquiorra tomorrow in the morning." Syzayelapporo said as he began to leave the room. Yoruichi began to do some light exercise in order to get use to the new weights.

She lay her body on the ground and pushed her self up and down repeatedly. Her arms wobbled at first but after doing a few more they got use to it. By time she was done she had only done half her usual amount. She frowned not satisfied with the results. Exhausted she decided to just lay in her bed and read the second book to the triology. Neliel had left another note on the first page.

Haha, I knew you would like the first one. The second is just as good if not better. Once you're done reading all three we'll have to discuss the book together. Love, Nel

Yoruichi smiled as she read the note. If only she had read them sooner. She and Neliel could have become friends. They could have made Nnoitra's life a living hell together. From this moment on she would make his life a living hell. First she would finish her books. She got up and ran herself a bath. While she waited for the tub to fill up she decided to read at least thirty pages.

She was so engrossed in her book that she barely registered the knocking at her door. Just barely. After a few more she finally tore her eyes from the book, she then stopped the water in the tub and stomped over to the door. She opened the door, ready to punch the person that dare interrupt her from her book.

"What the f- Master Starrk!" She blushed for her rude behavior. He smiled a smile that she thought looked sexy on him.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked while walking into her room.

"No, I could never be too busy for you."

"Oh good because I actually needed you right now."

"What do you n-mmm," His mouth covered hers eliciting a moan from her. He slipped his tongue in her mouth not leaving any part of it unexplored. Yoruichi not wanting to be on the submissive end, tried gaining dominance. But Starrk was not going to let her so easily. So their tongues wrestled for dominance neither one gaining the upper hand. Soon they had to pull away for much needed air. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him eliminating the small amount that was left between them. He placed his forehead over hers taking the moment to admire her.

He looked into her yellow eyes, which were slowly darkening to a honey color with lust. He could see the love behind them. His eyes trailed down to her now swollen lips. Her lips were still slightly parted. He sent a trail of butterfly kisses from her temple, down her jaw line, and finally on the side of her lips. He kissed her passionately on her lips, sucking on her bottom one as he pulled away again. She moaned into the kiss. He loved the sound and it only fueled his desire for her. He licked the tip of her ear before nibbling on it. She moanedbHe ran his hands along the length of her body.

Even through a layer of clothing she could feel how hot his hands were. Wanting to be even closer to him, she pressed herself against his body even more. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. She accidentally brushed her knee into his crotch causing him to groan. This time she captured his lips into a heated kiss. She could feel him hardening against her. She walked forward a few steps and each step she took he took an equal distance back.

He didn't notice the bed behind him steadily coming closer with each step back he took, but Yoruichi did. Just a few more steps and he would be where she wanted him. He broke their kiss once he hit the bed. Yoruichi smiled a cat like grin as she pushed him so that his back landed on the bed. Not wasting the opportunity she crawled on top of him slowly with a lustful look in her eyes. It turned him on even more. She was now straddling his waist. Starrk groaned as she brushed up against his erection. She began to take his shirt off but was stopped as Starrk held her wrist.

He grabbed and picked her up causing Yoruichi to wrap her legs around his waist. Before she could ask what he was doing she could feel his hot breadth on her ear.

"Let's take a bath." She shivered as she felt his lips on her neck. He sucked and nipped before he found the most sensitive spot. He sucked harder earning a moan from Yoruichi. She could feel him smile into her neck. She ran her hands through his dark brown tresses. She had honestly forgotten about the bath she had drew for herself.

He kicked the bathroom door open, the steam from the hot water was the first thing they felt. As they made there way into the bathroom he put her down. He undressed her quickly as she did the same to him. He picked her up once again, as he stepped into the bath tub conveniently big enough for two. She positioned herself so that she was between his leg. She mounted him and moaned as he filled her. He waited till he adjusted to him before thrusting his hips forward in a steady pace.

"M-master S-stark." She moaned. To muffle her screams of pleasure she buried her mouth into the crook of her neck. Her voice vibrating against his flesh only made him more aroused. He increased his pace much to both their pleasure. She whimpered as she finally came. After a few more thrust he came as well. Yoruichi was still coming down from her pleasure high and was exhausted. Starrk cleaned them both up before dressing her in some of her night clothes, and wrapping a towel around his waist. He carried her to bed and put her under the covers. He lay down next to her. She gave a contented sigh as she turned towards him. She ran a finger along his jaw line lovingly. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.

'For how long?' He thought. It was wrong for him to think of something like that right now. He looked into her half lidded eyes. He moved a piece of her hair that was on her face , behind her ear. He kissed her lips softly.

"My heart is yours." He whispered back. That was his way of saying I love you. He always says it that way and always will, for Yoruichi Shihoin would always have his heart.

/

Thank you, for reading this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Bleach. I wish I did though.

/

She laughed as he pulled her back into bed and into his arms. He was not intending to let her go anytime soon, especially when he needed her to be with him right now. She playfully hit him struggling to escape his grasp. Not that she minded being in his arms, but she had to go. She didn't enjoy where she was going or who she was going to see but she had to go.

"I have to go." She said trying to break free from his hold. He sighed as he let her go. He missed her being in his arms already. He had a mission to get to soon, a mission that would send him away for a couple of days or more. So he wanted to spend that time with her. But she had to go because if she missed her training with Lord Aizen than she would be punished. She did not intend to get punished by him again. She hurriedly got dressed and gave Starrk a passionate kiss good bye.

"I'll be back before you have to go." She said while sonidoing away. She only had three minutes to get there before she was late. These damn weights were slowing her down because she had not gotten use to them yet. She needed to get use to them quickly otherwise she would be useless in training. Maybe playing a game of tag with Lilynette would do. She began to think about the little green haired girl. She still hasn't told her that she and Master Starrk were together. Did Master Starrk tell her? No, because Lilynette would have came storming into her room demanding to know what happened. How was she going to tell Lilynette about them? How would Lilynette react once she told her?

As she was pondering these questions in her mind and thinking of solutions she ran right into somebody. The impact sent her flying a few feet backwards causing her to land painfully on her butt. Son of a bitch! What the fuck did she run into? Was it a wall? It felt rock hard, but she wasn't that distracted to run straight into a wall like an idiot. She rubbed her sore butt as she looked around to see what she ran into. Her eyes landed on some weird looking arrancar shoes. Damn it, why did it have to be him?

"Stupid Bitch watch where you are going!" He said while glaring down at her. Her eyes trailed from his pointy shoes, up his long legs and torso to finally rest on his face. That ever present grin mocking her. She wanted so bad to just wipe it off his face right now but she remembered that she was supposedly the weakest arrancar. She would play her part. She got on her knees and placed her forehead to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Lord Nnoitra it won't happen again. Please forgive me." She said with fake fear. She might as well seal the deal, so she trembled a little in mock fear. She made sure her spiritual pressure was completely suppressed to appear weaker. He just looked down at the weak arrancar. His grin widened slightly, if he just ended her life now it saved the arrancar one less weak soldier. He could take on the wrath of Starrk, Ulquiorra, and even Lord Aizen. But before he killed her he could have some fun with her.

"With such a perfect posture I wonder how much a Bitch like you is on her knees." She glared at the ground she was currently looking at.

"I mean there is no use for a weak Bitch like you, so the only other purpose you could possibly have is that of a whore. You already have Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Lord Aizen fucking you. I wonder who else you've spread your legs for." She dug her nails into the ground tying to maintain self control. He kept going.

"Did I hit a nerve? Tell me who is better, is it the lazy ass number one, the unemotional bastard number four, or the power hungry pussy?" How dare he talk about Master Starrk and Ulquiorra like that? She didn't give a damn what he said about Lord Aizen but she was growing angrier as he kept speaking. She needed to maintain self control, so she put a fearful face on. Angry that she didn't reply he clutched a fistful of her purple locks and picked her up.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you Bitch!" She was dangling in the air now whimpering.

"Master N-N-Noitra please put me down. You are hurting me." She said with fear in her voice. She looked behind him and saw his fracción Tesra just leaning against the wall with his arms folded and eye closed. Nnoitra liked the fear that was in her voice. He liked the whimpering sound she made. Maybe he wouldn't kill her. He would keep her alive if only to enjoy her suffering. He threw her to the wall near Tesra hard enough to break it.

"You still didn't answer the question." He said while walking towards her. She rolled her eyes, like she was going to answer something like that. She obviously didn't sleep with the other two. Is this how all the other arrancar saw her? As nothing more than a whore? As she tried to get up she felt a foot press down on her chest to keep her in place. Nnoitra leaned forward putting more weight on his leg that was pinning her to the ground.

She decided to keep playing the weakling. She needed him to let her go or she was going to fuck him up. Than she would have to explain to everyone what happened and then explain how she was actually the second strongest. She didn't feel like being challenged for her ranking all the time or going on missions. She was content just being able to go wherever her Master went like every other fracción. So she would keep playing this weakling even if it hurt her pride.

She began struggling for air.

"P-please stop." She cried.

"Just answer the damn question I'm fucking sure you don't want that pretty face of yours to become messed up. Then what use will you have?" As if to show he was serious he removed his foot from her chest and placed his sword dangerously close to her nose. She certainly couldn't let him attempt to cut her. When that blade didn't pierce her skin he would know some thing was up. Until she figured out a way out of the situation she would just answer his question.

"Master Starrk." She mumbled. He grinned even wider and placed his free hand near his ear. He wanted to hear her say again.

"Speak louder Bitch, didn't catch what you said." She frowned.

"Master Starrk." She said a little bit louder.

"Oh so the lazy ass number one is better at fucking you. How surprising." He grabbed her by her hair again and drug her out the room she had crashed into.

"Tesra," He barked.

"Yes Lord Nnoitra?" He said while standing up straight.

"Carry her." He threw Yoruichi to Tesra by her hair. The blonde haired fracción caught her in his arms but fell back on his butt from how hard she was thrown. She was actually really heavy as well. But she was so tiny. What was his Master planning to do with this woman?

"Master what are you going to do with her?" He asked while getting up and carrying her in his arms.

"Nothing that she isn't use to." He said. Yoruichi didn't like how he said that. Maybe it was time to leave.

"But why her? There are plenty of stronger female arrancar around that will happily give themselves to you." Nnoitra turned around and glared at his fracción, who flinched.

"You dare to question me?" He asked with a deadly tone. Yoruichi could feel Tesra unconsciously hold her tighter while he gulped.

"N-n-no sir." Nnoitra walked towards the fearful fracción and put him in a head lock.

"Are you fucking sure?" He squeezed tighter with every word. Tesra was now having trouble breathing and could feel himself about to pass out from lack of air.

"Y-yes s-ack-sir," He said struggling to get the words out. Suddenly the force around his neck was gone. He almosted dropped Yoruichi to the ground as he clutched his neck. But he caught her and held her with one arm.

'He's even an asshole to his fracción.' Yoruichi thought. Yoruichi looked up and saw Tesra still clutching his neck. His skin was beginning to turn an ugly purple. Yoruichi sighed as she debated on whether to help him or not. She didn't really give a damn about him, but being the fracción of Nnoitra must be hell. She took only a little pity on the blonde. She would at least heal his bruise. Yoruichi coated the palm of her hand in her saliva as she moved his hand away from his throat and moved her palm along the bruising on his neck.

He gasped as he looked at her to see what she was doing. Where her hand went the pain went away. What was she doing? She frowned as she realized this way didn't work as well as the original. But she was not going to lick his neck, so this was the next best thing.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Nnoitra asked while looking at the scene before him.

"Healing him." She said as she continued to run her hand around his neck until either all the saliva was gone or the bruising was barely noticeable. This was a handy ability for battle called Slick Lick.

"Stop" Tesra said as he grabbed her wrist. This made him look weak in front of his Master, that was the last thing he needed. He was grateful though because the bruising and pain would have only gotten worse. He owed her one, because she didn't have to help him at all. Maybe he could help her get out of this situation. She pulled her wrist away and wiped her hand on her pants.

"You're a pussy Tesra. If that head lock hurt you so easily that you need her to play doctor on your ass your a mother fucking pussy." Nnoitra stated bluntly. What the hell? Did this man not know his own strength?

"Master Nnoi-" Yoruichi cut Tesra off.

"And you're an as-" She squeaked as a hand squeezed her thigh really hard and the other covered her mouth.

"Don't you dare talk to Master Nnoitra in such a way!" Tesra yelled as he defended his Master. What the hell was wrong with this girl? Was she trying to die today? Here he was thinking of a way to get her away from Master Nnoitra and she was digging a deeper ditch for him to get them out of. He just hoped for once in his life his Master wouldn't pick a fight. Damn this is why he hated owing people.

"Drop the Bitch Tesra." Nnoitra drew his blade.

"Sir she is beneath you and is not even worth dirtying your sword over her." He tried to talk his Master out of hurting her.

" . !" Nnoitra raised his giant sword.

'Fuck!' Tesra thought.

"Master Nnoitra if you kill her Starrk will-." He tried to explain.

"That pussy will be seeking vengeance. Do you fucking doubt that I am the strongest arrancar?" Nnoitra asked while clenching the hilt of his blade tighter. Tesra broke out into a cold sweat.

"N-n-no" Tesra said while holding Yoruichi tighter.

"Than I can handle that pussy ass gun slinger. Now drop the little Bitch or I will slice you in half with her." She was not worth this much trouble. He was about to drop her when suddenly he saw Master Nnoitra's sword coming down. He froze in fear as his life was about to end so he couldn't move. Once he felt the blade pierce his neck he closed his eyes. That was it his life was over, all because of this damn woman who had to run into Master Nnoitra at the wrong damn time. That shit they said about your life flashing before your eyes is true.

But the blade didn't go that deep he actually waited a few seconds to see if he was still alive. He opened his eyes to see the woman stopping the blade with her hands. She was crazy, and insane if she thought her hierro was strong enough to withstand a blow from Master Nnoitra. And he was right as he saw the blood trickle from the deep wound on her hands down her arms. Her arms trembled as she struggled to hold the giant blade away. Was she defying Master Nnoitra?

Tesra watched as the blood dropped on the white floor drop by drop momentarily stunned that he was and b. being protected by this woman. He was ready to drop her and let her be cut in two yet she protected them or herself he wasn't sure. He noticed his Master had stopped his swing once her hands had caught it. If he wanted too he could slice her hands in two. This weak Bitch just tried to stand against him. He planted a foot into her stomach sending her and Tesra falling backwards. As they fell Tesra dropped her.

"Tesra you were lucky this Bitch was here to save your ass. If you ever defy me again I will cut all your fucking limbs off and then kill you. Remember that." Nnoitra said as he looked towards Yoruichi. He began to walk over towards the injured female.

"Hey Bitch!" Nnoitra grabbed her hair and crouched down so that he was at her level. He pulled her up slightly so that she was on her knees.

"A fitting death for a whore like you, don't you think?" He brought his blade to rest on her neck. Her eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Three heads turned to see the owner of the voice. Standing there was none other than Gin Ichimaru.

"Getting rid of one weak ass arrancar." Nnoitra said as if it were the most casual thing in the world. As if to prove his point he pressed his blade closer to her neck piercing the skin and drawing more blood.

"Aw, she is weak but she serves other purposes as well. Lord Aizen has plans for her as he does all of us, so you are not allowed to kill her." Gin walked towards them his intent unknown. Despite the smirk on his face and the politeness in his tone, no one could look past the deadly spiritual energy that radiated from him.

"I actually needed to talk to you about something in private Nnoitra." Gin said as he stood in front of the tall man.

"It can wait until I'm done." Nnoitra said. Gin frowned.

"It needs to be dicussed now." He said in a calm voice with a hint of warning in it. The taller man only groaned in annoyance as he removed his blade from her throat.

"Bye-bye." Gin said as he shunpoed away along with Nnoitra. Tesra got up off the ground and walked over to Yoruichi.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He touched his neck wound and winced.

"That must be a no." She said as she stood up as well.

"You're more injured than me and you're asking if I'm hurt? You are a strange woman." He indicated to her injured hands and neck. She just wiped the blood from her hands onto her clothes and licked both her palms. He heard a tiny sizzling noise and watched as the deep wounds closed leaving no scar. She then rubbed the wound on her neck until it closed. She could actually heal quickly without her Slick Lick ability but she didn't need for Tesra to know that.

"Now you are more injured." She said with a smirk.

"It would appear so. Before all of this where were you in a rush to? If you don't mind me asking." He asked with a curious eye.

"I do mind." She said with a frown.

"Than forget I even asked. By the way you are a fool to stand up to Master Nnoitra."

"It was either that or he kill us both. I may be the weakest arrancar but I will still fight for my survival. I actually feel bad that you let your Master bully you." Her eyes were serious as she spoke those words. He guessed he should be thanking her but that was not his style. Instead he just nodded his head in acknowledgement and began walking away.

"Bye." He said with a wave of his hand. Though he stopped walking when he heard her voice.

"You don't want me to heal your wound?" She asked curiously.

"No." He said and sonidoed away. Yoruichi sighed, the shit she put up with. She was going to fuck Nnoitra up when she got the chance. First she had to put up with Nnoitra and now she was going to have to deal with Lord Aizen. She was so late for her meeting with him. She sonidoed to his room as quick as she could. She didn't bother with knocking and just walked right in.

"A-" The door closed quickly behind her startling her slightly. She hated how his damn door did that sometimes. She looked around searching for Aizen and didn't see him anywhere. This sucked because the longer she kept him waiting the worst it was for her. This was a man that didn't like to be kept waiting. The first time he let her off with a warning, the second time it was just combat training with him, she shivered at the knew he wouldn't be so lenient this time. Why did his room basically have to be a house? She walked upstairs and checked all three rooms. Sadly he wasn't up there. There was only one other room to check down stairs and she really didn't want to go in there.

She waited five more minutes silently praying that he would just walk out instead of her having to go in. Sadly he did not. So she steeled herself. She gripped the handle of his bedroom door and pushed the door open slowly. She didn't get one step into the room when she was pulled in suddenly. She was pushed against the door as her hands were pinned above her head. This happened all in one swift motion so Yoruichi was in a temporary daze trying to register what was happening.

She heard a sigh and looked forward.

"Yoruichi you kept me waiting." She was coming out of her daze, and saw Aizen? Maybe? His hair was different, his eyes looked softer, and he was also wearing glasses. She felt an itching pain in the back of her skull, it wasn't to bad so she could ignore it for now. She felt as if she should be remembering something important.

"Lord Aizen?" She questioned.

"Yes?" He asked while looking in her eyes. So this was Lord Aizen. How could he look so different yet the same? It was then that she realized the position she was in.

"Let me go." She said.

"I rather like this position." He whispered in her ear. She tried pulling her wrist away much to his amusement. She was as resistant as ever. Any other woman would love to be in this position, but not her. Maybe that was where his interest in her first manifested. She was different, and he liked it.

"Well I don't so let me go." She tried moving but once again failed. He just held her wrist tighter and placed his lips on her neck as he spoke his next words.

"Why do you resist me?" He asked. His voice vibrating against her skin.

'Because I dislike you. I find you revolting. I can't trust as far as I can throw you. Because I don't love you. Because you are a power hungry tyrant who cares for no one but himself.' She thought.

"Because I do not love you, and am not easily seduced by your silver tongue like all the others." He smiled against her neck and then kissed it. That was the answer he expected from her. She really hated when he touched her. He placed his free hand on the side of her head trapping her even more as he kissed her neck again. She shivered. He chuckled at her reaction but then his expression became serious as she pushed him away with her foot.

"I am not yours to toy around with." She said while she glared at him. His eyes hardened, she must not have realized she was truly his. He was just letting Starrk have his fun with her for now. She was truly his and no one else's. He trapped her against the wall with his arms on both sides of her body. He placed his forehead over top of hers and looked into her golden orbs.

" You are mine." He said with a possessive tone. She tried looking away from his intense gaze by turning her head but he grabbed her chin and made her face him. With his other hand he caressed her cheek gently.

Yoruichi gasped as she felt his lips on hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and explored every inch of it revelling in the taste. She tasted like green tea. Yoruichi was shocked, she felt violated, she felt dirty. The kiss itself was possessive and filled with lust.

What made Lord Aizen change. He had become more bold in his actions. He showed more affection towards her. What had changed him? What had caused this attraction towards her? Yoruichi wanted so badly to bite his tongue right now just to end it all. but she decided against it. She would just wait until he was done. For now she would neither indulge nor deny the kiss. Suddenly he pulled away with a frown on his face. It felt like he was kissing a doll, he expected at least some response out of her even a negative one.

"I figured out what your punishment will be." He smirked. That kiss was punishment enough in her mind. " Your punishment is a gamble with his life."

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I figured out w-"

"I heard that part. What do I have to do for my punishment?" He could hear the worry in her voice.

"I want you to kiss me like you kiss him. If you do not than he dies." Of course there had to be a catch he was Aizen. Her eyes widened knowing the danger of his words. She could hate herself for what she was about to do later. She would protect her Master as much as she can. She placed a her hands on his shoulders and pulled him to her. But she hesitated. This was not her Master and it just felt so wrong. Even if it was for him.

Why couldn't she do it? Why was he asking her too kiss him anyway? He could easily just take the kiss like he did before. What else did he want? Maybe it wasn't just the kiss, but the feeling behind it he craved.

'I want you to kiss me like you kiss him...' Did he want love? But why from her? He knew how she felt about him, that she practically hated him. Yet, he favorited her, spent time with her, trained her, and even made his interest in her known. Was it because she was the only one to actually listen to his warning of not trusting him? Aizen was an enigma to her.

Aizen watched as she appeared to be deep in thought. Probably over why he was doing what he did. At first it was just lust that made him pursue her. But then he actually felt the need to claim her and show her she was his and his alone. He felt very possessive over her. The feeling seemed to intensify once he showed her the hogyoku. He looked over her attire and saw the blood. He would ask her about it later.

"Time is running out Yoruichi." He stated. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his voice. She just hoped she didn't fail. She pressed her lips against his in an intimate kiss. She thought of her Master and poured all the love she was able to into the kiss. His lips were warm and wet just like her Master's so it made it easier. She grabbed fistfuls of his chestnut hair as she deepened the kiss, trying her hardest to imagine this was her Master. Neither of them noticed the glowing sigil on his hand and her wrist. He wrapped his arm around her waist and neck pulling her closer to him. Was this what it was like to be loved? He wanted this love. He wanted her and her love. She licked his bottom lip asking for entrance to which he gave. She hesitantly explored his mouth with her tongue.

He groaned as he felt her push closer against him pressing her warm body against his. She fit perfectly into his arms much to his pleasure. He didn't want to let her go but she had other plans. She pulled away and out his arms breaking the kiss. Her eyes holding anger and malice directed towards him. Her lips set into a straight line. They were swollen slightly. He wanted to kiss those lips her moan his name in pleasure. Make her love him. Wait what did he just think? For a moment he was drunk from her love and forgot it was not love for him but for another man. She must hate him even more for making her do something like that.

"I hate you." She said with venom in her voice. He was fine with that but if he wanted to he would aim to get her love. If she couldn't love him, or like him then she would hate him. At least he knew he held some place in her life. He would be the hated one for now.

"There is a thin line between love and hate." He said while turning around and laying on his bed. She passed the lesson he had planned for the day. It was to see how far would she go to protect one she cares about. He felt her spiritual energy rise dangerously high. He looked at her and saw her golden eyes glowing with rage. He smirked at her rage.

"I could never love a man like you." She spat.

"A man like me? You barely know me. You only know what I allow you to know." He said.

"What I do know about you is enough for me to realize why I hate you." She countered.

"Hate is such a strong word." He yawned.

"That is why it is a fitting word to describe how I feel for you."

"Maybe that is why I desire you." He said more to himself.

"I will never be yours." She frowned.

"I disagree." He said cockily. Yoruichi hated his cockiness. He thought he could do anything, have anyone he wanted. She wanted to hit him, to hurt him. Fuck it, she would face the consequences. She needed to hit him just to prove she had control and choice over what she did next. She walked closer to him, and each step her spiritual pressure rose higher and higher. He looked at her wrist and noticed her weights were beginning to crack from the strain of trying to contain her already over flowing spiritual energy. Her spiritual energy felt dark. He noticed that his walls were beginning to have cracks in them as well. He sighed this was why he forbade the strongest of them to release their ressureccíon or spiritual pressure inside Las Noches. She was going to destroy his palace.

She was in front of him now her spiritual pressure continuing to rise. She raised her hand. Today was a breaking point with that kiss and the threat to the one she loved. His walls began to crack and his window shattered along with nearly all his lights except one. The sound of a slap could be heard through out the dimly lit room and even outside his room. Her hand stung from the impact.

She looked at where her hand was and looked at his grinning face. Her shoulders slumped and the adrenaline rush she had been feeling faded away. Her hand should have been resting on his cheek but it was resting against the palm of his hand. It actually looked like they were high fiving each other. He had once again made a fool out of her.

"Satisfied?" He asked as he grabbed her wrist with the hand that collided with hers. He placed her hand on the cheek she was going to smack if he let her. He gently moved her hand up and down so that she was caressing his cheek. His cheek was cool against her touch.

"Yes and no." She said honestly. She was satisfied that she actually had the courage to what she did. She was dissatisfied because she didn't harm him in any way. She actually did the opposite and amused him. He could punish her for what she tried to do just now but he actually liked that she tried. She was the first female, no person beside Ichigo to stand up to him. To fight him. To challenge him.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the mirror in his room shattered. Once she realized that her spiritual pressure was rising she instantly withdrew it all back into herself.

"I'm leaving." She said slamming the door on her way out. She broke the door of the was yet another thing he had to fix. As she stormed out of his room she realised what just happened. In her rage she let her spiritual pressure go unchecked. That could have cost her everything hell trying to slap Lord Aizen could cost her everything. But it felt good, in that moment she felt as if she had more control over herself. That everything she did was already being thought of in his head.

She clenched and unclenched her hand. The last thing she needed was to run into someone she didn't want to at this time. She checked the weights she wore and noticed that they all were cracked. If they were broken there was no point in wearing them, so she took them off feeling light and free without them. She would just have to do her best with suppressing her spiritual pressure completely without any leaking free.

She needed to get back to her room without running into any unwanted company. But unfortunately today was not her lucky day. She ran into him.

"Were you a good little girl or a naughty whore for Lord Aizen? Did you get a good fuck from Lord Aizen?" He asked sarcastically. Yoruichi frowned and her eyes darkened with rage. She was not in the mood. She was not about to put up with his shit again today. She looked to her left and saw none other than Nnoitra leaning against the wall casually with his arms crossed. His grin wide waiting for her reply.

"Did you enjoy being bitched by Gin?" She retorted while crossing her arms. He frowned, what happened to the Bitch that was begging him not to long ago? Did she think fucking Lord Aizen gave her a back bone?

"I was bitched by no one especially not the squinted eyed bastard." He replied quickly.

"Oh really that is not what it looked like."She stated. His eye narrowed in anger. She got more confident at least she would be more fun now.

"You wanna go Bitch. It seems that being fucked by Lord Aizen made you forget your place. I've already fucked you up once today. I don't mind causing more damage." He said while drawing his huge zanpoktou. She needed to let out some of her rage, a good fight will do it. Even when she beat Nnoitra, she knew his pride would not allow him to tell anyone of his defeat. So her true strength was going to remain hidden. Though if he was exactly like she thought him to be, he would be challenging her every chance he got.

She drew her weapon¹ preparing to fight.

/

So tell me what you think and thanks for reading. Please review. Also I really would like you guys to answer this question for me.

1. What weapon should Yoruichi use if any? I have the weapon planned but I want to know what you guys think. Think outside the box!


	7. If only you were stronger

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters but I wish I did.

Pairing: Starrk and Yoruichi

Authors notes: I would like to thank 6Black Key Wings9, DragonSlayer96, DarkKnight96, and A. Frivolous for reviewing and your ideas were awesome! Once again thank you, I couldn't ask for more helpful people! You guys and gals rock!

/

She drew her weapon preparing to fight. Nnoitra laughed as he saw the weapon she was going to fight him with. It was a little tiny pole no bigger than her hand. No wonder she was never seen carrying a sword or weapon of any kind, she always had it concealed in her sleeve. Kinda reminded him of that fracción of Harribel's and her annoying sleeves. She smiled as she realized what he was thinking. Did he really believe that she was going to fight him with this?

"Damn even your weapon is fucking weak looking. You must have a fucking death wish if you believe that tiny ass thing is going to hurt me." Nnoitra mocked her. Yoruichi grinned even more, he was in for a surprise.

"You know I think it's time you learned your place." Yoruichi stated while twirling the tiny pole between her hand.

"Are you gonna put me in my place with that little weapon Bitch?" Nnoita asked sarcastically. He watched as she spun the pole around and it began to glow with a dark orange spirit energy. The spirit energy extended to stretch just over six feet. The tip on one side stretched itself and widened causing the spirit energy to take on the form of a scythe. She stopped spinning the scythe and smashed it on the ground causing cracks to run up the length of the dark orange spiritual energy encased scythe. The shattered pieces fell away revealing a black curving handle with a black-orange trimmed blade.

"Oh you mean this little weapon." She pointed to her weapon.

"Don't think just because you changed your weapon Bitch you're anymore of a threat. I'll still kick your ass for I am the strongest arrancar and you are the weakest." Nnoitra began walking forward dragging his huge zanpaktou behind him. "I guess I'll just have to put a Bitch back in her place." He raised his giant sword above his head.

"One strike is all it will take to end your pathetic life." He swung his sword down on Yoruichi wanting to crush her. His eyes widened as she caught the blade with her bare hand. He was expecting blood and lots of it. There was no way her hierro was that strong. Hell he was angry that she didn't even use her weapon but her bare hand. She was insulting him.

"I'm still alive." She mocked as she pushed his blade away. Angry he swung his blade at her again. He put more force behind this blocked it with the handle of her scythe. Not wanting to be outdone in strength by a woman he pushed forward. He grinned as she was being pushed back.

"You won't be alive for much longer Bitch." He said. Yoruichi only smiled a Cheshire grin as she pushed forward throwing him off balance.

"Don't underestimate me." Yoruichi said while charging forward. Wanting to use the opportunity of his temporary off balance to her advantage she ran faster. But Nnoitra regained his balance quicker than she thought and thrust his sword forward aiming to hit her while she charged at him. She dodged to the right, and he swung his zanpaktou in her direction. She blocked the blow with the edge of her scythe causing sparks to ignite as she dragged it along his zanpaktou keeping it away from her.

Once she was in swinging distance she swung her scythe at his legs. The blade cut through the fabric of his clothes but not his skin.

"You must have forgotten I have the strongest hierro among all the arrancar. A weak ass attack like that will not cut through it." He kicked her away sending her back a few feet. She skidded to a halt before speaking.

"No I didn't forget I just wanted to test it's strength. I can promise my next attack will cut through it." Yoruichi said with confidence. She planned to make him bleed and get her revenge for all the shit he put her through earlier this morning.

"Oh really Bitch?"

"Really." He heard her whisper in his ear from behind. When did she get there? He didn't even see her move. He hurried to turn around while swinging his giant zanpaktou but he only hit air. He felt a pain run along his shoulder blades causing his eyes to widen. The Bitch actually cut him! Tesra couldn't even cut him. Hell no one but an espada higher than his rank could wound him. But the weakest arrancar could cut him something was not right. The feeling of him being kicked off his feet brought his attention back to the fight.

He was sent flying through the wall and into Tesra who was coming around the corner. Tesra groaned from the impact. Today was just not his day. His Master was fucking heavy and needed to get off him. He had come looking for his Master but it seems his Master found him. As his Nnoitra got up Tesra felt relieved but the relief turned to worry once he saw the wound on his Master's person. Who caused that wound?

Nnoitra walked back through the holes he was kicked through with a grin on his face. He may actually enjoy this fight. Her spiritual pressure was still almost nonexistent so he wondered just how strong she truly was. What true strength was she was hiding? He would find out even if he had to beat it out of her. Tesra followed his Master curious to know who could wound him.

Yoruichi leaned against her scythe as she waited for Nnoitra to come back. She didn't expect to see Tesra coming through the hole with Nnoitra. The confused look he was giving her right now was understandable. After all what happened earlier today and what was happening now could confuse anybody. He was wondering if Yoruichi was the one his Master was fighting? Wasn't she just begging for her life not to long ago? Tesra's eyes landed on the scythe she was leaning casually against, it was dripping blood. It was his Master's blood. He couldn't believe she cut him, he couldn't even cut him! What the hell was going on?

Yoruichi smiled as Nnoitra prepared to fight her. He looked like he was going to take her more seriously now. That was good. She grabbed her scythe and prepared herself, the real fight starts here.

"You've had enough playtime Bitch. Now I'm going to kick your ass." Nnoitra stated as he charged forward. He swung his blade to the right of Yoruichi who just barely dodged it. She thrust her scythe forward and Nnoitra leaned back causing it to miss him. Yoruichi flipped backwards as Nnoitra swung his blade downwards aiming to split her in two. The strength behind the attack shattering the floor beneath.

As he was lifting his giant sword back up as he felt a fist connect with his face making him once again realize she was quicker than she let on. He blocked the kick aimed at his stomach with his sword. Yoruichi pulled her leg back and used her scythe to pole vault over the freakishly tall man. His back was wide open once again so she cut him on his lower back. Nnoitra turned around quickly and hit her away with his sword. Luckily she blocked it in time otherwise she would have been cut in two. She skidded to a halt a few yards away from him. The orange part of her scythe began to glow and pulsate.

"Tell me Nnoitra how does it feel to be beat by Nelliel and then me?" She saw his jaw clench at the question. She knew it would affect him to even bring Nelliel up at a time like this. She needed him angry. It would make it all the more easier to harm him.

"Fuck you." He said angrily. He charged forward dealing one blow after another. Yoruichi either dodged, blocked, or parried them all. One particular swing of his blade, Yoruichi had to bend back completely, to dodge. She was very thankful for her flexibility. She liked fighting him more than Harribel. His attacks were wild, random, and brutal. Harribel calculated her attacks and always tried to think three steps ahead. For a pupil of Lord Aizen's that was the wrong thing to do. For every second Harribel thought to make a plan or study her opponent, Yoruichi has already done all that and more.

For every two plans she made, Yoruichi has already thought of them and ways to counteract them. With Nnoitra she had less time to plan, but she still did. He taught her to be quicker. His moves were reckless and wild but even he had a pattern of attack. She needed to learn his attack pattern quickly. She learned from every single battle she survived and now would be no different. She didn't really enjoy fighting but she did enjoy the feeling of being alive after a battle. The feeling of knowing you survived to live another day.

She had learned to cherish life and fight as hard as she could to keep it. She looked forward and saw Nnoitra about to cut off her head. The sound of metal clashing with metal could be heard. Tesra watched in amazement as she held her own against his Master. He watched the sparks fly as the two weapons clashed. She pushed forward past his weapon cutting Nnoitra's chest in the process. She didn't want it deep enough to kill, so she pulled back and instead kicked him away.

Her scythe hummed in anticipation.

"You stupid Bitch." He placed his hand on his wound. He was already pissed, this wound just pissed him off more. She was refusing to inflict a deep enough wound to kill on him. She was acting like that woman. He hated that fucking woman. For Yoruichi to even bring that woman's name up pissed him off even more.

"I'm pretty sure you call all the woman that are stronger than you that. I do remember Nelliel telling me so." Yoruichi taunted. She needed to get him angrier and she needed answers to what happened to her friend. She smiled as she saw him hold his weapon tighter. Tesra saw the change in his Master as well. If she was trying to piss him off than she was doing a damn good job at it.

"Just as I finally did with that Bitch, I will fucking defeat you as well." He raised his spiritual pressure. Yoruichi frowned. He just confirmed her suspicions. He had something to do with her disappearance.

"And just like her you will need someone to help you defe-." She was cut off by him swinging his blade at her. Yoruichi ducked the swing of his bade.

"What's wrong? Are you angry that you couldn't defeat her without another's help? Or that you were so wea-" He fired a cero at her. She tried dodging but the cero caught her in the leg burning off the fabric it touched on her leg. That was the leg that had her tattoo on it.

"Shut the fuck up!" He began swinging his blade in rage. His moves becoming even more wild and unsteady.

"What are you going to do? Kill me like you killed Nelliel!" She blocked his attack aimed at her head.

"No, your death will be slower and more gruesome." He cut her leg. That was the first cut he had inflicted on her.

"Oh really, please explain it to me."

"You'll just be taking it to your fucking grave anyway." So he explained that night that he and Syzayelapporo took down Neliel. That was a dirty move, but then again Nnoitra never fought fair. At least now Yoruichi knew what happened. Now he would pay.

She jumped away from his blade. He gave her no resting time as he pursued her and slashed at her while she was in the air. She twisted her body to the side so that the zanpaktou narrowly missed her on her way down. He swung his blade in rapid succession, each swing causing Yoruichi to jump back away from the giant zanpaktou.

Tesra watched as each step Yoruichi took the space between her and the wall lessened. It was only a matter of time before she hit the wall and was trapped. But knowing her he didn't know the outcome of her being cornered. He didn't even know her at all, so she was unpredictable. She was completely different than the woman he met just a few moments ago. She wasn't the weakling taking a beating from Master Nnoitra anymore, in fact she was just the opposite. She was fighting back, taunting him even.

She even wounded him. Either this girl was crazy to even challenge his Master or she was not truly the weakest arrancar in existence like she let on. Her spiritual pressure was still nonexistent, so Tesra wanted badly to believe it was the former. Tesra watched as her back finally hit the wall. Every thing seemed to appear in slow motion as he watched the scene before him. He watched as his Master thrust his blade forward preparing to split her in two. He noticed three things odd with that scenario.

The first was that Yoruichi was smiling. The second being her scythe was glowing. And finally the third being her now bare leg. From the place he was at he couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a tattoo on her inner thigh. Oh damn! Did that make him a perv for noticing her bare leg at a time like this? Here was a fucking epic battle going on; and he was looking at her leg. He mentally hit himself. Now was not the time to be looking at her leg so he continued to watch the battle before him. Just in time to see its conclusion.

Tesra's face remained emotionless as he witnessed the final moments of the fight. His Master had did it. Nnoitra grinned a sadistic grin as he witnessed his blade go through her and embed itself deep into the wall. He did it. He fucking did it. That woman was starting to be a pain in his ass. She should have known this would be the outcome. That she would be the one to die. It was just a shame he ended it so quickly. He wanted her to suffer. She certainly was no where as strong as that woman. If Yoruichi was she wouldn't have died so easily.

Three faces flashed to mind as he thought of her death. Lord Aizen, Starrk, and Ulquiorra. He would take on Starrk and Ulquiorra if he had to. Lord Aizen would be tougher to handle but he could do it. He knew at least two of them would be out for blood for killing their precious pet. He would enjoy the battles that were to come! He looked to his fracción and saw him staring at him with a confused expression. He followed his gaze and glared at the sight before him.

He looked forward and was expecting to see a bloodied corpse. He only saw the handle of her scythe. His eyes followed up the handle and there she was standing on top of her scythe looking down at him with an amused smirk.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" She asked her voice full of curiosity.

"How the fuck are you alive? I saw my blade go through you." Nnoitra growled. Yoruichi smiled as she thought of what happened not to long ago. At the last possible second before Nnoitra's blade could connect Yoruichi set the butt of her scythe on the ground and hoisted herself up so that she was balancing on the blade all in one quick motion. She did it so quickly it left an after image of herself which he saw take the attack.

"Ever hear a cat has nine lives?" She asked sarcastically.

"Than I'll just have to kill you eight more fucking times." He stated trying to pull his blade from the wall. It was lodged in the wall pretty good, she made sure of that. He tried again but failed.

"Do you have a tight grip on your zanpaktou?" She asked with a mischievous smile as she placed the tip of her finger on her chin.

"What kind of fucki-" He was cut off as he was sent flying across the room his zanpoktou unlodging itself and going with him as he kept a tight grip on it. She had sent a powerful kick to his chest. He hit the wall hard going through not one but four walls. He would have been through a fifth had he not lodged his blade in the ground to slow his momentum. It took a hell of alot of strength. He groaned as he got up and placed a hand on his throbbing chest.

"Bitch packs a hell of a kick." He whispered to himself. He checked his scenery and saw himself in Lord Aizen's living room. His eyes widened.

'Fuck!' He thought as he hurridely sonidoed out of Lord Aizen's living room. He didn't need to deal with two pissed off people at once. He only made it pass the third hole once he felt himself being dragged out and thrown with enough force to make his body indent the wall to his right. He pulled himself out of the wall he was thrown into. It was like she never moved. He watched as she watched his every move from atop her scythe like a bored predator playing lazily with its prey. Wanting to end the battle soon she jumped off her scythe and quickly took it in her hands. She ran her fingers along the blade feeling it pulse beneath her touch. In one swift motion she swung her scythe in a vertical arc watching the dark orange energy follow her swing heading straight for Nnoitra. She knew his hierro could handle the attack and she wasn't aiming to kill him only to wound so she didn't make her cero as strong as she liked.

It hit it's target. Nnoitra blocked the attack with his zanpaktou or at least tried to. The wave of spirit energy pushed him back as he tried to push it away. Tesra watched in shock as the attack was becoming to much for his Master to bear. More importantly that it brought his Master to his knees. She could admire his will to continue to fight but even he must lose. All it took was another swing of her scythe and another wave of condensed spiritual energy to break through his defense. Both attacks hit his body and the damage he took required him to use his zanpoktou to hold himself up. He was panting slightly as he gripped his zanpaktou using it as leverage.

"Fucking Bitch I refuse to be defeated by you. I will kill you!" He growled spitefully. He tried getting up but stopped once he felt the cool metal of her scythe against his neck. He felt the scythe nick his skin causing him to bleed.

"No I don't think so but you are more than willing to try some other time. You helped me to blow off some stress so thank you. But right now I no longer want to play with you I have other things to attend to." She said seriously. The adrenaline was leaving her system and she didn't feel pissed anymore. She had Nnoitra to thank for that. This was a good fight. She would offer to heal his wounds, but then with Nnoitra she didn't like him, and it would be insulting him to even offer.

She removed her scythe from Nnoitra's neck and looked at the approaching Tesra. She watched him walk cautiously over with a frown on his face. He was probably just coming to help his Master so she turned to walk away. She stopped once she felt a hand wrap around her calf. She looked down and saw the hand belonging to Nnoitra.

"What do you want now?" She asked the wounded arrancar.

"Your thigh?" He questioned while coughing up blood. She looked down at her exposed thigh.

"Yes what about it?" She asked curiously. This time it was Tesra that spoke.

"I thought I saw something there. Now I am sure I did." He stated while standing next to his Master.

"You saw my tattoo." She said bored.

"Not just any tattoo but an espada's tattoo." Nnoitra stated. Tesra's jaw clenched.

"But that is impossible there are only ten espada at a time. Every single arrancar knows them-" Tesra tried to explain. He couldn't believe it. Her spiritual pressure was still nearly nonexistent. Compared to all the other espada who's spiritual pressure would suffocate you even if you were a mile away it was hard to believe her. There were only ten espada at a time Lord Aizen never mentioned an eleventh. How was an espada another espada's fracción? So many questions yet no answers.

"If I was truly the weakest arrancar don't you think I would have died from the beating I let Nnoitra give me earlier today. You know first hand your Master can't control his streng-" She was cut off by her calf being squeezed tighter.l

"What is your damn ranking?" Nnoitra growled. Could he not fucking read? She didn't mess his eyes up. Maybe he just wanted to hear her say it. Oh wait her legs were facing away from them.

"Number two." She said while showing the two males her thigh.

"Barragan is number two." Tesra said while staring at the tattoo in disbelief.

"Doesn't matter. Just know from this day on I will continue to fight you Bitch until I kill you. No one embarrasses me like that and lives." Nnoitra stood up with a grin.

"I heal quickly so you better watch your back. Let's go Tesra." Nnoitra left with Tesra following him. Yoruichi watched as they left and waited till they were far away before speaking.

"You can come out now."

"And here I thought I was being sneaky." He said coming out of the shadows.

"You were being sneaky enough for them not to notice you, but not me." Gin smiled at her words. Things rarely got past her even when she was a soul reaper. It was a good thing she retained that awareness when she became an arrancar.

"Things rarely get past you." He stated with his grin coming back.

"So what do you want?" She asked.

"Well I was just walking through and witnessed a fight going on between two espada for the second time today." He stated.

"Well did you enjoy the show?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes I did. It was entertaining to see you use your zanpaktou again I haven't seen it in awhile. May I?" He held out his hand. She handed him her scythe. But as soon as it touched his hand it encased itself completely in dark orange spiritual energy and burned his skin. It then reverted back to a tiny pole.

"I forgot it only allows you to wield it." Gin said as he handed the pole back Yoruichi. He watched as it turned back into her scythe.

"Sorry he hates when others touch him. He doesn't feel safe and only feels safe knowing he can protect me and vice versa." She ran her hand over the length of the handle and then the blade. It pulsed beneath her touch in affection. "Time to rest." She smashed her scythe on the ground shattering it. Once all the pieces fell and disappeared all that was left was the pole. She hid the pole in her sleeve.

"So did you let Nnoitra cut your hands on your first encounter?"

"Yes, I had to keep up the facade that I was weak. So when I caught the blade I had to push onto it to cut my hands." She turned away from him.

"Yoruichi." She turned to face him. "Cover up that leg, otherwise you'll have perverts staring at you." She knew what he really meant by saying that. He didn't want anyone else knowing her ranking.

She sonidoed to her Master's room barely containing her excitement to be able to see him. Was this what it was like to be in love? To just feel such happiness being near the person you were in love with. She supposed so. Besides she really needed to be in his presence after all she went through today with Nnoitra, then Lord Aizen, and then Nnoitra again. It wasn't even the evening yet and all this stuff happened to her. She couldn't wait to get to his room.

/

Aizen sighed as he took his glasses off and pulled his hair back. He wanted to see if seeing him like that would trigger some memories. Luckily it did not. She seemed confused when she saw him like this. That was good because that means no memories of him have resurfaced. The Hogyōku was doing its job. Bored he looked around his room and noticed the damage that was done to it.

Sometimes being the strongest was boring. He needed to be challenged more. Yoruichi popped into mind. He smirked thinking about her. She challenged him, she's always rebelled and challenged him. He could remember the day he captured her. Such an interesting day.

/Flashback/

It was only a couple of days after he betrayed the soul society that he decided to get the most important thing or should he say person he needed for his army. He kept his presence hidden and undetected in a gigai he created. Of course his gigai looked nothing like him so it wasn't as comfortable as he liked. His gigai was shorter than him by a couple of inches. His gigai had long black hair tied together near the bottom, with a red right eye and left blue eye. Slight stubble on his chin (like Kisuke's which is nearly nonexistent) and a thick round pair of glasses.

He wore a dark purple under shirt with a long sleeved black and white plaid button up shirt unbuttoned. The long sleeve shirt was folded up to his elbows. He wore black jeans over his black combat boots. He walked casually with his hands in his pockets scouting out the area. He needed to find her and then trap her in a secluded area. Her home would do nicely. Before coming here he figured out her daily pattern, so he needed to get to this shop in about twenty-five minutes.

He walked quickly every so often a different woman stopped him trying to get his number or a date with him. He would politely decline with a smile and a wave goodbye. About twice some men stopped him trying the same. He declined them as well although a little more rudely. He didn't like men and he certainly didn't have the time for this! He now only had fifteen minutes to get to his destination. It would take ten minutes to walk there, and that was only if he had no more interruptions.

He pulled out his phone and saw that time was running out. He increased his speed as he saw the shop nearing. He pulled out his phone again and saw he only had three minutes to spare. It was a nice little coffee shop surrounded by booths of all kinds. He walked into the little coffee shop and took a seat in the booth farthest from the door. A waitress came to take his order. He ordered a coffee.

"Would you like to try today's special. It's sweet tofu." His bubbly waitress asked.

"Sweet tofu?" He questioned.

"Yes our chef is trying to make tofu into a desert so that more people will eat it. I've tried it, it is good especially with coffee." He enjoyed tofu, so this couldn't be too bad. Alright he'd bite.

"I'll try it." He said handing her his menu. He waited a few minutes for his order. During the time he was waiting he looked around the coffee shop searching for her. He didn't see her anywhere which was weird because she always arrived at the exact time.

"Here's your order sir." His waitress said while placing the order in front of him. He said thank you and she left. While drinking his coffee he noticed a folded piece of paper on his table. He picked it up, unfolded it and read it. It was the waitresses number. He placed the piece of paper back under his now empty coffee cup. He picked up his fork and tried the sweet tofu. Surprisingly it was good. While eating two things happened. His waitress came back to refill his coffee with hopeful eyes, and the little bell that wrung signalling someone walking in sounded.

He gave his waitress a polite smile, and looked towards the door wondering who could have came in.

"Your late today! I thought you died!" A female called across the shop. She was covered in flour as she came from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry something came up." That was her voice. He looked and saw the person he was after. He watched Yoruichi take a seat near the counter. He saw her wearing a yellow spaghetti strap sundress. The area around her chest was white with layers of ruffles. She wore yellow wedges as well with her hair wavy in a ponytail. Aizen wasn't expecting her to look so... pret...he meant girly.

"The usual?" The chef asked.

"Yes." Yoruichi said with a smile. Aizen hurried to finish his tofu as the chef handed Yoruichi six square boxes and four round ones. She balanced them quite easily considering her small frame. Yoruichi pulled out some money and placed it on the counter.

"Keep the change." She said.

"But you always give me too much Yoruichi." The chef said. Yoruichi acted as if she didn't hear her as she turned around to walk away. Aizen set some money down on the table not really caring how much it was and got up. Money was of no use to him in Huecdo Mundo. He walked slowly out of the coffee shop and a short distance away from it. He would tail her from this distance. He watched as she walked out of the coffee shop carrying the ten boxes. She walked to the park that wasn't too far away.

Some children ran up to her with excited eyes and grins. She hugged each one and handed a woman that came along with the many children two of the six square boxes. With a goodbye she began walking away, towards the direction of the orphanage. He followed her keeping the same distance away. She dropped off two of of the four square boxes and all four of the round ones at the door step.

She wrung the doorbell and then flash stepped away to Kisuke Urahara's candy shop. He actually kept his distance away from there and decided he would just follow her at her next location, the park. She dropped off one of the last two square boxes while waving goodbye. She decided to walk home wanting to enjoy her treats and the scenery. She walked through the park as the sun was setting quickly. It looked as if it would provide at another few hours of sunlight. The setting sun gives the park an almost orange glow. It was nearly fall so the leaves were beginning to turn. The cold weather that accompanied it was not here yet so the weather was still perfect for shorts and dresses.

She sat on one of the park benches enjoying her mini cinnamon buns. All the while Aizen watched her. Tired of waiting he left his hiding spot and began walking towards her. Though on his way a little white dog ran by him. A little while after a little boy came running past him but stopped and panted. Aizen was about to move on when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Excuse me mister. Have you seen a little white dog?" The boy asked in between breadths. Aizen pointed towards the forest where he saw the dog headed for. The boy shook slightly.

"Um mister, can you come with me? I'm scared of the forest." He said in a small voice. Aizen rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. He was about to walk away when he felt the hand around his shirt tighten. The little boy was about to cry. Damn.

"Little boy where are your parents? Didn't they teach you not to talk to strangers?" Aizen asked.

"I wanted to come to the park alone today, to show I could be responsible for Hiroki. But I lost Hiroki. And yes they did, but you are not strange." The boy said his eyes watering. Aizen sighed.

"Let's go." He said while walking towards the forest. Once he became a god he would destroy this town to create the oken anyway so he would allow this child some happiness until then. He hoped Yoruichi was still here when he got back otherwise things weren't going to go as smoothly as he planned. It took them about a half hour to locate Hiroki. They were lucky the dog stopped to take a really long pee. Aizen grabbed the dog by it's leash and walked the little boy out of the forest.

Once they were out of the forest Aizen handed the little boy the leash.

"Run along now and be sure to hold onto that leash tightly. And don't ask anymore adults you don't know to help you find your dog in a forest." Aizen said.

"Okay I won't! And thank you mister!" The little boy ran happily away with his dogs. He looked around and didn't see Yoruichi on the bench. Aizen felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around only to be met with a smiling Yoruichi.

"That was very kind of you sir." She said. Aizen smiled, it made everything easier that she was approaching him.

"Well only the heartless can say no to a crying child. Though I'm a little worried how eager he was to take a stranger in the woods with him even if it is to help him find his dog." He stated.

"Don't worry he is a smart kid and is a good judge of character." She stated.

"Yes I can only hope so."

"You must be new here." Yoruichi stated.

"How could you tell?" Aizen asked with a grin.

"Your eyes. I've never seen someone with your eyes before. I would have definitely remembered them. That's why I assumed you were new." She admitted

"Really you have never seen someone with my eyes? Well I guess I'm one of a kind just like you." He said with a smile. A little flattery always paid off in the end.

"So what brings you here to Karakura town?" She asked curiously.

"Business." Aizen stated.

"How long will you be here for business?" The term curiosity killed the cat is so ironic in this situation.

"Hopefully just today. But Karakura town has such beautiful attractions I have been getting distracted lately." He looked in her direction meaningfully. "If I continue to be distracted by the beauties of Karakura town than I will have to stay an extra night." He knew Yoruichi would fall for the bait. Every woman fell for his charm. He watched as she smiled a toothy grin showing her canines. It gave her a more dangerous and feral look that accented her beauty.

"Forgive me but I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yoruichi." She put out her hand for him to shake. Aizen grabbed her hand and gently turned it so that the back of her hand was facing the sky of beautiful orange, purple, and red hues. He brought her hand to his lips in a ghost of a kiss, and then rested her hand between both of his larger ones. While he spoke his next words he moved his thumb gently back and forth over her hand. A lot of flattery always ensured you'd get what you want.

"Ah, such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Your beauty can only be compared to the most gorgeous starlit night sky, and I am happy to admit even its beauty is that of a troll compared to yours." He put a boyish grin on.

"May I know the name of such a gentleman as yourself?" Yoruichi asked. Aizen paused for a moment. His name? He didn't think of a fake name. How could he, a person who was always ten steps ahead forget to think of a name. Hhhmmm, he thought quickly.

"Lakota." He said.

"Lakota." She tested the name on her tongue a few times. "Lakota I don't mean to be forward I know we just met. But would you mind spending the rest of the day with me before you finish your business and leave tomorrow?" Yoruichi asked sweetly. Aizen smiled again. She was making this too easy. He looked into her eyes and let admiration cross them.

"I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you. Sadly, I can only spare you this one day. Will you allow me to make this one day a memorable one for us both?" He asked with pleading eyes. If there was one thing Aizen was good at it was deception. He could play his part very well.

"As long as you don't mind me choosing where we go." She stated happily. He smiled as he gently kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"No I d-" He didn't even get to finish as she happily pulled him to the direction of her house. He didn't think of her as a woman to easily bed strangers but hell who was he to press his luck? Along the way they chatted and conversed happily. Aizen making up his story as she asked one question after another. It took a few hours walking to her house for she lived just beyond the forest near a beautiful lake. It was at least five miles away from Karakura town. He was sure if she wanted to it would take her less than a minute to flash step to her secluded home. But she was supposedly with a human so she couldn't.

"Well here's my home." She pointed to the house.

"It's a lovely home, yet you must get lonely for it is far to big for one person." He said with mock amazement. He watched as sadness flashed across her eyes for a brief moment before they once again regained their happiness.

"It does from time to time but tonight I have you." She said while grabbing his hand with expectant eyes. He closed his eyes as he eased forward slowly waiting for her to meet him half way. Instead of soft lips his mouth was met with an insanely powerful punch that not only crushed his gigai's teeth but knocked Aizen out of it as well. He heard two thumps as he looked up and saw Yoruichi in her normal attire of black stretch pants and orange jacket. He looked over at a second Yoruichi laying on the ground lifeless. He noticed the red glove with a white skull with a black flame trimmed in light blue behind the skull on it that her gigai was wearing.

"You must take me for a fool Aizen." She said with a frown. Aizen could only smirk, she was good. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Did you think I didn't know you were following me all day? I knew it was you the moment you walked into Karakura town. Your gigai might have everyone else fooled but you forget I am the former captain of squad two and the stealth force." She folded her arms in front of her.

"Why the hell are you here?!" She yelled at him in anger.

"And here I thought I was going to get a kiss and a lovely night with you." He said with a chuckle. "As I said before I am here for business." He drew his zanpaktou.

"As if I would ever bed a snake like you. I was trying not to throw up from all the cheesy compliments you were giving. What is your business here?" She activated her shunko. He watched as the spiritual energy exploded from her back burning away her orange jacket and scarf. He knew the sudden rise in her spiritual pressure would alert all the shinigami and vizards to their location. He needed to act quickly because right now he couldn't tell who would arrive first.

"I came to retrieve you." He stated calmly.

"Well your effort is wasted because it will only be over my dead body." She stated while appearing in front of him and throwing a powerful punch to his head. He blocked it with his forearm and thrust his blade forward. As expected she jumped out of harms way.

"You plan to fight me alone without your comrades that are coming to aid you?" He asked while flash stepping behind her and trying to cut her across her back. A powerful wave a spiritual energy stopped his blade. She spun around and sent a powerful kick to his skull. He blocked it but the impact crumbled the ground beneath them and up rooted many trees.

"Did you sleep with Momo Hinamori?" She asked with an evil grin. Fuck, she knew about that? Of course she knew, she was the Commander of the stealth force. She knew everything that went on in Soul Society. It's just a good thing she wasn't a gossip otherwise a bunch of people's lives would be ruined. He coughed before he spoke.

"Obvious answers aside you cannot fight me at your full strength in fear of completely leveling Karakura town and killing the people within." He grabbed the leg she kicked him with and threw her a distance away. She spun around just as she was about to hit a tree and used it as a spring board to launch herself back at Aizen. The tree shattered under the pressure. She sent a barrage of powerful punches and kicks at him. Though Aizen blocked them all with effort.

Aizen could feel a few strong spiritual pressures arriving soon but they were all some distance apart. Perfect he needed witnesses. He continued to fend off her attacks until HE arrived.

"Scream Benihime!" Aizen dodged the crimson arc of energy watching as Kisuke appeared next to Yoruichi.

"Welcome Kisuke." Aizen said politely.

"What took you so damn long?" She asked with mock irritation.

"We can't all be as fast as you my dearest kitty-cat." He said with a smile.

"You should have been here once you felt a garganta open up. Do you know what I had to go through, to get him here away from the town?" She said angrily.

"Nope but I knew you could with your charm Yoruichi that is why I got you that cute yellow sundress in case you ever had to deal with a situation like this. But it's not like he kissed you or anything." Kisuke said with a smile behind the white fan he brandished out of nowhere. Yoruichi stayed quiet while looking away. Kisuke realizing what happened grew angry and closed his white fan harshly.

"Scream Benihime!" Kisuke swung his blade in an arc towards Aizen. Yoruichi sighed as she shunpoed behind Aizen and sent a shunko blast at him. Aizen dodged at the last possible second causing both attacks to clash with one another and cause an explosion.

Aizen could feel the vizards approaching quickly, that meant Ichigo and his little crew would be arriving after. He had at most three minutes worth of play time with these two before he had to take Yoruichi. Yoruichi and Kisuke took turns attacking Aizen, each of them attacking him from various angles, attacks, and vantage points to confuse him. Aizen blocked some of the attacks and dodged the more powerful attacks sent his way. Even now when they couldn't attack him at full power because of this town not to far away the duo was still highly dangerous. Even the most experienced of fighters would have little two no chance against these two. Their trust in one another on the battlefield led them to seem as if they shared a mind. For all the unspoken strategies they could convey to one another with just a simple gesture they might as well share a mind.

What the other lacked in the partner made up for. They both kept you guessing what their next attack would be because they never stuck to one pattern. These were two very skilled captains that even made a mark in shinigami history, and Aizen would be a fool to not take them seriously. They each surpassed him in some way. Kisuke in intellect and Yoruichi in speed.

Aizen dodged an earth shattering blow from Yoruichi by jumping into the air but Kisuke was beside him in a heart beat aiming to decapitate him. Aizen blocked Kisuke's blade just as it was near his neck. Kisuke pulled away from him. But for the first time during the fight Aizen went on the offensive. Three minutes were up. He did not let Kisuke retreat and be replaced temporarily with Yoruichi. No this time he cut Kisuke from his left shoulder to his right hip as Kisuke was about to swap out.

Aizen didn't cut him too deep to kill but deep enough to severely injure. Kisuke gasped as he felt the blade pierce his skin. He was not expecting that to happen. Aizen kicked him out of the sky. He began falling from the sky his blood spilling from the fresh deep wound. Yoruichi tried catching Kisuke so that he didn't hit the ground but Aizen appeared in front of her kicking her away. She couldn't let him fall! That speed and distance at which he was falling would injure him gravely possibly kill him. Every time she tried going forward Aizen would be there to either knock her back or cut her.

She needed to get to Kisuke at all cost, no one else would get here in time to catch him.

"Enough!" She didn't care about anything else or anyone else right now. Karakura town be damned! All she cared about was her best friend. She raised her spiritual pressure to a very high level causing her eyes to glow an ominous dark orange. The reaitsu on her back turned from white to dark orange. Aizen could feel the killer intent and bloodlust more than triple. Any inferior being would be frightened by what he was feeling, but he loved it. This was what he wanted. He wanted her to go past her point of rage and hatred and once again become the Goddess of flash and destruction. The very person that made Central 46 fear her strength. The only time he could remember her this enraged was when Central 46- Aizen- had her zanpaktou destroyed.

It was such a troublesome thing he didn't need her using it against him or growing stronger with it. But on that day, it took many captain and lieutenant class shinigami to subdue her with kido even then they still had a hard time. She refused to just stand by and let them destroy her zanpaktou, so she struggled against it all.

It was truly a sight to see. Most were terrified of the usual playful woman they had come to know and love. Many of the lieutenants had to leave or risk being suffocated by the intense spiritual pressure she was giving off. It was dark and had a dangerous killing intent behind it. It had already brought them to their knees. Even as a lieutenant back then Aizen was still stronger than most of the captains. So he could withstand the deadly spiritual pressure. Yamamoto just watched emotionless as the young captain struggled against her bonds. It was the law, and the law must be followed. Central 46 had deemed her zanpaktou to dangerous to exist any longer, so it needed to be destroyed.

"Head Captain Yamamoto please don't do this! What if it was y-" She stopped struggling and speaking as she felt a searing pain go through her whole body. She spit up some blood and coughed up some more, fighting against the high level kido had damaged her slightly. But the searing pain going through her body was not from the struggling. It was from the destruction ritual. It felt as if her very soul was being pulled from her body. She writhed and convulsed at the pain. As she looked ahead she saw her zanpaktou spirit on his knees reaching out to her desperately. He was in just as much pain as she was. The captains and some lieutenants watched with mixed emotions at the scene before them. Some of her friends wanted to stop this. It was tradition when a soul reaper must have their zanpaktou destroyed all captains and if possible their lieutenants to attend its destruction ritual. They never went peacefully. No one will just sit by and let their partner/ friend be destroyed. Usually the person could be restrained with kido but they never imagined having to restrain one of their own. To have your zanpaktou destroyed and the person you fought along side with to be forcibly taken from you; none of them could imagine the feeling.

But this was the first time a captain has ever had their zanpaktou destroyed, and the very first time for the reason it was being destroyed. Which most thought was stupid. They even went as far as to try and stop it by voting. There was one way to overturn Central 46's decision and that was by all the captains voting against it. It would have been unanimous had the Head Captain voted to stop the destruction. Yoruichi watched as her zanpaktou spirit begin fading away, before becoming solid once more.

"Yoruichi." They all heard it say her name with sadness and pain in his voice. Sadness that it could no longer serve its Master. Sadness that the last thing it may ever see was the pain his Master was going through. He began crawling towards her with what little strength he could muster but was stopped by a stealth force member stepping on his back. Yoruichi struggled to reach out to him but the kido that held her down was not allowing her. His figure had begun fading away but solidified once more. It had the will of his Master and refused to let its physical embodiment break easily. But it wouldn't be long before Yamamoto broke the zanpaktou.

"Yoruichi." It whispered while reaching out his hand once more. The tips of his fingers turned to reaitsu and starting from there the rest of his hand began to slowly fade away.

"No!" She needed to get her zanpaktou away from Yamamoto and the spirit would be okay. The destruction ritual could only be attempted once, and if it failed to destroy the zanpaktou the zanpaktou would build an immunity to it. She wasn't going to let her partner and friend be destroyed even if that meant she was going to have to pay the consequences. She looked at her zanpaktou spirit who's hands had completely faded away.

Her eyes began to glow an ominous dark orange as she raised her spiritual pressure the highest it could go. It lashed out at the stealth force member blowing her away. It cracked the wooden floors and walls. She broke free from her kido bonds much to everyone besides Aizen's amazement. She ignored the pain flowing through her body and flash stepped to her damaged zanpaktou pushing Yamamoto away from it with enough force to move him back a few feet but not enough for him to even feel it. She didn't want to hurt him. She hurried to grab her zanpoktou and once she did she fled the room in one quick motion. The zanpaktou spirit disappeared as well. Her friends were going to chase after her.

"Stay!" Yamamoto ordered the people who were going to run after her.

"Central 46 would decide their next course of action on how to deal with Yoruichi. " He stated in a calm yet demanding tone.

Two days later Central 46 a.k.a Aizen made sure to send a search and retrieve party made of those closest to her, and even some she didn't know. But before he sent them he sent out alot of lesser shinigami and stealth force members a day before, unfortunately none of them made it back alive, in fact the report said they were brutally murdered when their bodies were found. The search party he sent had come back successful with an injured Yoruichi. But her zanpaktou was no where with her. She went on trial the next week but Central 46 let her off with a clean slate.

Aizen was brought out of his reminiscing by the feeling of Yoruichi nearing. He dodged a blow that would have other wised injured him. The ground crumbled and cracked beneath the blow shaking the earth beneath and causing a wave of earth to come up and then down. She wanted to continue to persue Aizen but she needed to catch Kisuke. She caught Kisuke just as he was about to hit the ground. She set him down out of harms way but as she did Aizen appeared behind her and put a lot more force behind this swing as he cut her back. Her eyes widened as her spiritual pressure faded back to its normal level and a deep wound was inflicted on her back.

Aizen kicked Yoruichi away from Kisuke.

/Kisuke's point of view/

I could only watch as Yoruichi was kicked away from me. I tried desperately to move my body but I was having a hard time. The bastard had wounded me pretty bad. What the hell was he even here for? Was he just here to kill us? I forced myself to at least roll onto my stomach.

I was going to protect Yoruichi even if I had to crawl to her and shield her with my body. I watched as Aizen walked over to her rising form. She continued to fight him while he blocked her hits and kicks as if they were being dealt by a child. I knew something was wrong once I first felt Yoruichi's spiritual pressure rise and then lower.

Once I had felt her activate her shunko awhile ago I hurried to this kocation as fast as I could. I knew it was a threat that we would both have to take on together. I was right because it was Aizen. Even now I needed to continue to fight with her.

I grabbed Benihime and used her to hoist myself off the ground. One attack was all I could manage before Ichigo and the others had to take over. I needed to make sure my attack hit. So I charged my blade with all that I could.

"Scream Benihime!" I yelled as I swung my blade in an arc down to the ground. The attack was wide and powerful it wouldn't leave much room for Aizen to dodge. After releasing it I fell to one knee drained. The attack hit Aizen but only damaged him a little.

He came out practically unscathed. As Yoruichi charged forward once again this time he had cut her across her chest before punching her away. Aizen turned towards me as he stalked forward his zanpaktou raised. I counted the steps he took to approach me. I could do nothing else for my body was immobile. Twelve was all it took before he was in front of me. I couldn't move my body anymore. So I could only appear as if I was kneeling down before him. Was I going to die right now? Maybe. I could no longer move and Yoruichi was injured greatly as well.

I watched as Aizen brought his blade down. I closed my eyes but I felt no pain. Seconds passed and I was still breathing and I felt something wet touch my face. I opened my eyes and saw Yoruichi's body in front of my own. She had taken the hit for me and it was her blood that I felt.

"Nooooooo!" I yelled. The blade was embedded deep in her back and once Aizen removed it she was going to die. Aizen removed the blade and I watched the blood, her blood gush from the wound. She gasped as the blade was removed. But Aizen didn't stop there, he made sure she was dead by stabbing her through the heart. The tip of his sword rested dangerously close my chest as if to taunt me and say you-are-only-alive-because-I-allow-it.

He had pulled the blade out of her chest letting her fall. I had absolutely no strength left but I managed to catch her body. We both fell backwards. Her body on top of mine was putting pressure on the wound on my I didn't care. Her breathing was shallow and labored, and it seemed each breadth she took caused her pain.

"K-k-kis-uke." She stuttered out.

"Ssshh, don't speak anymore." I stroked her purple but bloodied locks in a soothing way as I cradled my dying friend, and watched as the light left her normally golden eyes. I could do nothing to save her. Where was Orihime when you needed her? Yoruichi was dead because this time I was weak. She clutched bunches of my robe in desperation. She tried desperately to hang on to what little life she had left despite the pain it caused her. But a few minutes later I could feel as her breathing stopped completely.

"Yoruichi!" I yelled out of sadness.

"Such a touching scene." Aizen mocked. I was going to kill Aizen! He would pay! He would pay for taking my best friend away from me!

"You'll pay for killing her Aizen! You'll fucking pay!" I yelled in rage. I could feel Shinji and the others arrive. Why did they have to arrive so late?! Shinji attacked Aizen but Aizen dodged. I stared in hatred as Aizen chuckled a 'we'll see' and left through a garganta with a smile on his face. Shinji and the others crowded around me. Shinji put a hand on my shoulder knowing words weren't going to get through to me right now. Hachi set to worm immediately with healing kido. I only clutched Yoruichi's dead body tighter to me as Ichigo and his friends finally arrived.

"Ol hat and clogs why are you holding Yoruichi like that?" Ichigo asked me. I ignored him he would see soon enough. Hachi stopped as he noticed Orihime approaching. Orihime had rushed to my side concerned as well, and that was when she had seen her. At first glance it looked like I must be holding an unconscious Yoruichi rather intimately but once you got close enough you could see she was gone. I could hear the girl crying as she witnessed the scene before her.

"Orihime what's wrong? I know you had a little crush on Ol hat and clogs but Kisuke and Yoruichi are-" He stopped as he moved forward and saw his mentor's lifeless eyes.

"Y-y-yoruichi?" He cried. I heard a thud as Ichigo fell to his knees.

"If only I had got here sooner." He punched the ground in anger. "She would have still been alive." I felt myself being enveloped with a warmth. The physical pain in my body was receeding and my wounds were closing. Orihime was healing me. If only she could heal the emotional and mental pain as well. Wait fuck her! Where was she sooner, when we desperately needed her? Where was anybody when we needed them!? Shinji and the others should have got heyr sooner. She should have got here a few minutes sooner! If it was Ichigo dying she would have appeared out of thin air like she could flash step. Yoruichi would have still been alive if Orihime had ran her ass off like she does for the boy she was in love with who was to dense to even acknowledge her affection. Shinji and the other should have flash stepped their asses off as well. Shinji could have blocked that hit from Aizen! I sighed a frustrated sigh. I shouldn't be angry at the anyone. They had got here as fast as they could. If only Orihime could bring back the dead.

"I'll fucking kill him." Ichigo mumbled over and over again. A single tear fell from my eye. I never cried so this was something out of character for me. Ha, I could hear Yoruichi now. Calling me a baby for crying over her death. She would tell me to turn that sadness into power and once I defeated her killer to cry later. As the tear hit the blood stained grass beneath me something had finally snapped inside of me. My sanity perhaps. I kept it when I was framed for holliwfication, and each day of the century I had to live in the human world. But the death of my best friend had snapped the thin strand that held my sanity together.

Rarely I would fall into momentary phases of insanity but when I did it was always temporary. It was my way of coping with something tragic. My insane mind thought of Hogyoku and now it was thinking of the things I was going to do to Aizen once I got my hands on him. Aizen was not going to receive a peaceful death. I grinned a sadistic grin as I imagined everything I was going to do to him. My hat had fell off long ago so I assumed every one could see the insane look in my eyes. They all called me a mad scientist, they had yet to even see what I can do or how dangerous I really am. Aizen would see that side of me for he has taken too much from me. For just this moment I would allow my sanity to crumble completely before I had to rebuild it. So I laughed insanely thinking of ways to avenge the woman I loved.

"Rukia go tell the Captain Commander what happened." That was Shinji's voice. He was around me during one of my temporary insanity moments, so he knew how to deal with me. Karakura town was going to have a lot of shinigami visiting in the next few days. I watched as Rukia opened a Senkaimon and left through it. I knew she was going to regret telling at least two people rather close to her the bad news.

/Aizen's point of view/

I carried the unconscious Yoruichi in my arms as I made my way to Las Noches. Kisuke doesn't even know what really happened. She did take the fatal wound for Kisuke but I didn't kill her. I used Kyōka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis to fool them. They would be in for such a surprise when I decided to wage war.

/flashback over/

Aizen got up and decided to repair the damage done to his room. It didn't take long and once he was done he walked out of his bedroom and into his living room wanting to get the book he left in there. As he walked around looking for it he noticed it was a little colder than usual. He had found the book next to his couch. It was only when he picked it up that he noticed something was missing. His eyes widened as he saw the massive hole in his wall. Not only his wall but three others going in that direction as well. He walked through all of them and stood near the room that had become a battlefield. Who the hell was Nnoitra or Grimmjow fighting?

"Lord Aizen" He heard his second in command Gin's voice. He turned his head to the side to see the approaching shinigami.

"Yes? What is it?" Aizen asked while studying the battlefield.

"You missed two interesting fights!" Gin said while dramatically moving his arms.

"Who fought?" Aizen questioned.

"Our girl and Nnoitra. The first round between them was earlier today and Yoruichi played her part rather well. But the second round that happened not to long ago Yoruichi seemed really pissed about something and decided she wasn't going to deal with Nnoitra's shit talking and insults. She even used her scythe and beat him. So she may become his new Neliel." Gin said.

"I'll just have to see the footage that was recorded." Aizen said while walking back to his room. He needed to repair these walls first.

/

Yoruichi had arrived to his room just as he was about to leave out with Lilynette. He opened his arms in invitation. She happily accepted and kissed him on the lips eagerly.

"Eeeewww come on you two get a room!" Lilynette made a gagging noise to show how disgusted she was.

"When did you two hook up anyway?" She asked as Yoruichi broke the kiss with a smile.

"I'll explain later." Yoruichi said.

"No I'll just have Starrk explain on the mission." Lilynette stated while walking forward. Starrk looked Yoruichi up and down as he noticed the state her attire was in. She gave him a smile as if to say I promise to explain later.

"We'll be gone for no later than three days." He said while walking forward as well but not before kissing Yoruichi goodbye one final time.

/

Thank you for reading I think this may be my longest chapter yet. Also if you feel like playing connect the dots, err memories. The memory of Yoruichi and her zanpaktou in this chapter is the reason for a memory in one or two of the earlier chapters, that you may have questions about. I hoped I dropped some decent hints. If you figure it out pm me. I also hope this explained how Yoruichi got into Las Noches and why no one has come storming in for her. Aizen's a clever thing. Please review and ask questions if you have them. So until next time!


	8. The one we lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.

Warning: All feelings between the two is of mutual strong friendship, nothing more. You'll know what I'm talking about once you get there.

/

Yoruichi tore off her blood stained clothes and threw them in her garbage can. Those clothes could not be salvaged even by the best of seamstress. She set her zanpaktou down onto her night stand thinking about the battle that happened previously. She loved engaging in hand-to-hand combat. To show that she could do so much damage without her zanpaktou. Her zanpaktou was only a last resort before she used her ressureccíon. For Nnoitra she made an exception. This battle reminded her how little she fought strong opponents. Hell Harribel was strong but she wasn't taking Yoruichi seriously enough.

She lay on her bed naked looking over her wounds. They had all healed by the time she got through talking with Gin. She healed quicker than any other arrancar, which at the same time while it was a blessing it could be a curse as well. She didn't die easily, it took a hell of a lot to kill her. She should know because she has died before. She touched her arrancar fragment on her neck moving around the designed medallion between her index finger and thumb. Only eight leaves were on there, and three of the eight were gold instead of white.

Such a beautiful thing it was. She looked at the espada tattoo on the inside of her thigh. Barragan could have his ranking. She didn't need a number to understand who was stronger than her and who wasn't. She grabbed one of her books and began reading, coming across a few highlighted words here and there. Neliel was trying to tell her something. She needed to get some books on how to read a hidden messages. That was another reason she was happy to kick Nnoitra's ass was because of what he and Syzayelapporo did to Neliel. Though she couldn't really blame Syzayelapporo for he was a man of science and used every opportunity to test out an invention. About an hour later she finished her book. She sighed as she finished reading, it was such a good book.

She couldn't even begin to sympathize with the main heroine because their lives were nothing alike. The main character was born among a high noble family. Yet she was unlike all the nobles not being as stuck up and bitchy. She joined the army as was tradition with her family, and took over not only her clan, but the secret division, and second unit as well. She was the first female in her history to accomplish it. Sadly, she had to give up the life she made for herself in order to save her friends who had all been framed for crimes they didn't commit.

She left behind, a loving sister, a student who she was training, her friends, her most trusted partner, and her lover. She fled to another country for ten years only to once again be seen aiding an enemy for a noble cause. The reunions with her student and sister were filled with fighting and blood shed. They both were out to get her head, from heart ache and betrayal. She survived defeating them both. The book stops at when the main heroine and all the other members of her country found out that they were being fooled by three of their own.

Yeah, Yoruichi could never relate to this woman. She's had her fair share of blood, death, and violence but the ones she killed was for survival. While the heroine went against her code, just to gain the acknowledgment of her family. She could admire a woman like that in real life. Yoruichi set her book on her night stand and shivered slightly as a cold breeze blew by. She forgot she was naked. She got up and walked to her bathroom ready to take a shower and wash all the blood and dirt off her body. Afterwards she'd go visit Ulquiorra, and see how her friend has been.

Sadly she forgot her towel in her bedroom, so she walked out to get it. Unbeknownst to her there was someone waiting on her bed. She walked out of the bathroom and looked straight into enchanting green eyes. Green met gold as they stared into each others eyes. That was until he broke eye contact and looked at her attire, or rather lack of attire. She didn't bother to cover up, turn her body, or scream. Instead she just placed one hand on her hip and pointed an accusing finger at him with a grin on her face. She was comfortable with her body enough to only let a select few see her. And they all got a fair amount of teasing.

"Dearest Ulquiorra if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask. I would have gladly shown you." She teased while wagging her finger. "You didn't have to sneak into my room." She said with a grin.

"I didn't sneak into your room, your room door was wide open. If you're are going to flaunt your naked body around I suggest you close your door. Otherwise you will be having some aroused males," He looked at her body again deciding if he should say the rest.

"and females trying to have their way with you. We do not need anyone dying so I suggest keeping your door closed." He purposely ignored the rest of what she said before that. She frowned playfully.

"As suppose you are right. After all I don't want anymore perverts walking in unannounced." She looked at him accusingly.

"So do you like what you see?" She asked playfully while she spined around. He just looked away from her not bothering to answer her question. He did like what he saw but she didn't need to know that. He was already a victim of her repetitive teasing whenever he accidentally saw her naked. Now was no different. He decided to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling averting his gaze a way from her naked body. She frowned.

"You know I'm starting to think you like men." She accused as she walked over to him. He looked at her with a bored expression not even acknowledging what she just said. Unbeknowst to him that was a bad move on his part. If it was any other straight male, they would be quick to defend their sexuality but Ulquiorra would let her believe what she believed. He knew he liked woman. She already walked freely naked around him, so that wouldn't hinder or increase how comfortable she was around him. He could just leave anyway and not answer her question. What she did next was unexpected.

She climbed on top of him, sat on his pelvis, and pinned him down. She knew he would just try to get up and leave to avoid answering her question, so she made sure he couldn't. He wasn't going anywhere till he answered her question. She was going to find him love damn it!

" . .Ulquiorra?" She asked her face dangerously close to his. Both of her hands were on his shoulders holding him down. If she didn't get off him soon she would find out the hard way what his sexual preference is. If anybody walked by they would see the position the two espada were in and see that it looked rather sexual. Yoruichi must not have noticed what she was doing. Sometimes she was oblivious to her actions. She knew right now she was pinning Ulquiorra down, but she didn't realize the affect it was causing. She also forgot that she was naked for the second time that day.

"Get off of me Yoruichi." He stated in his voice that always seem to be devoid of emotion.

"Answer my question Ulquiorra!" She commanded. She wasn't getting off until then.

"It's an idiotic question." He replied. She huffed and moved her face a little closer to his causing her body to shift over top of him, and her breast to bounce with the motion. He glared at her but she thought is was just because she wasn't letting him go.

"Bullshit Ulquiorra you are behaving like a stubborn child, just answer the damn question!" She yelled.

"Why is it so important to you?" He asked her.

"Because I am going to find you someone to love! And right now I'm starting to think I've been scouting the wrong team." She said pushing up against him more. Ulquiorra just looked at her. Yoruichi saw something flash across his eyes for just a second but she couldn't be sure what it was because as quickly as came it was gone. He would rather not be in this position. She needed to get off him right now otherwise he was going to throw her off.

"I told you I am incapable of love." She scoffed.

"Of loving women?" She questioned.

"Of both genders." He corrected. She frowned.

"Ulquiorra you just haven't met the right person. I believe there is a person out there that will love you more than I do. You just have to find them." She stated with a smile.

"Yoruichi get off of me." And he ruined the moment of friendship she was trying to build.

"You just had to ruin the moment of friendship." She said angrily

"How the fuck did this emotionless vampire get a hot piece of ass like you?!" Both Ulquiorra and Yoruichi looked at her door way, and there stood none other than Grimmjow poking his head through. Yoruichi's eyes widened slightly how was she suppose to get out of this situation. 'Think Yoruichi' she thought to herself. She remembered everyone thought she was a whore. Hopefully Ulquiorra played along.

"Lord Aizen assigned me to assist Master Ulquiorra with a problem while my master is away." She stated while moving her hips to indicate his problem.

"Well I'm sure I can give you a better fuck than he can. When can I get a turn?" He joked.

"You have to take it up with Lord Aizen." She stated. She began to unzip Ulquiorra's jacket to show she was ready to start her business. Hopefully Grimmjow got the message and left. Sadly, he didn't. Did he want to watch or something?

"Leave us Grimmjow." Ulquiorra commanded. He wasted no time in leaving, probably to go find Lord Aizen. Thankfully he shut the door as well. Yoruichi just looked at Ulquiorra with a frown as she zipped his jacket back up. That was a close call.

"Yoruichi get off of me now." Was all he could say. While she was moving her hips to convince Grimmjow, a problem of his own formed. He gripped her hips ready to move her off him when she spoke.

"Answer my que-" She felt something poke her thigh. She looked down at Ulquiorra and saw him looking as emotionless as ever. He was good at hiding his urges.

"So that was why you kept telling me to get off. You could have just said something Ulquiorra. Sometimes you need to swallow your damn pride." Well she got the answer to her question. She got off him and in that moment remembered she was naked. She played the scenario that just happened in her head, but with her clothes off. She mentally hit herself. Sometimes she could be so naive to what she was doing to people.

'Damn Grimmjow saw me naked.' She thought to herself.

"Would you like a cold shower Ulquiorra?" He just turned away from her. She took that as a no. She grabbed her towel that was in her dresser and went to go take a hot shower. She came out about ten minutes later feeling refreshed and clean but with the towel wrapped around her. She noticed that Ulquiorra was still on her bed just waiting for her. That's right she never asked why he was here.

"Hey Ulquiorra why are you here you rarely come visit my room?" She asked while pulling out some clothes for herself.

"I came to tell you, you have training with me today and ask you why your spiritual pressure became dangerously high this morning." She paled slightly. She didn't think anyone noticed that. Maybe Ulquiorra just knew it was hers because he has felt it before.

"You forget how dangerous your spiritual pressure is. Once you release it, you become like a magnet. People become drawn to you for different reasons. I myself was not immune to its effect and found myself looking for you wanting to fight you." He stated.

"Will you tell me why your spiritual pressure became so high?" He asked while looking at her.

"No, I'll explain when I'm ready." She said her voice emotionless. She didn't really want to talk about what happened with Lord Aizen this morning with anybody, not even her best friend. Ulquiorra thought that to be strange, her voice was never devoid of emotion. What happened to her? She let her towel fall to the ground as she put on her clothes. She didn't even feel like teasing Ulquiorra. Training with Ulquiorra could get rather fierce so they would be leaving Las Noches and going to Huecdo Mundo so as to cause a minimum amount of damage.

/

Starrk and Lilynette walked through the garganta slowly. The tension between them so thick you could cut it with a knife. An uncomfortable silence had washed over them ever since they departed for their mission. Lilynette was the first to speak.

"So you finally grew some balls?" She asked sarcastically while putting her hands behind her head.

"Yes," He stated. He was unprepared for what happened next. Lilynette had kicked him in the balls.

"What the hell Lilynette?" Starrk said in pain as he fell to his knees and then the ground. Why did she always go for the cheap shot?

"That was for touching my sister you perverted old man."

"Yoruichi is older than us!" He defended himself.

"I told you to tell her how you felt not show her! When the hell did you even get together!?" She huffed angrily.

"About a few days ago." He said in pain.

"Damn it Starrk, you knew the risk of falling in love with her. What if she gains her memories back and leaves us? Then what? I won't have my big sister and you won't have your mate." Lilynette's eye filled with unshed tears. Starrk knew that, he knew the risk.

"I just don't want to lose her. She was the best thing to happen to us! What if you touching her brings up old memories of a lover or something? That may just be the trigger to it all." The tears began to fall from her eye. She didn't want to lose her big sister. He could have just speeded up the rate she gains her memories. She kicked him angrily a few times. And Starrk just took them, she needed to vent. She was still a child and was prone to throw tantrums here and there. He ignored the pain he was feeling and just thought about when they first met Yoruichi.

/flashback/

The bodies continued to pile up around them. They had yet to meet anyone that could live long enough to even approach them. Lilynette walked by his side enjoying the cold sand between her toes. At least they had each other. She was not phased by all the bodies around them for she had long ago grown use to it.

"Starrk?" He looked in her direction.

"Do you think will ever meet someone who can live alongside us?" She asked her voice soft and unsure. He placed a comforting hand on the top of her head.

"Perhaps someday." He stated while they continued to walk forward.

"Do you think they will be a boy or a girl? I'm hoping girl! I always wanted a sister! Hopefully she is nice and will take care of us." Lilynette said excitedly. Starrk could only smile at he cheerfulness, one of them had to be. He was fine with just having Lilynette as his companion but sometimes he did wish for the company of another as well. As they continued walking they had left the bodies of the dead long behind them. They didn't see or feel anymore approaching hollows which was strange to them.

They heard the familiar roar of a hollow in the distance but it sounded as if it was moving away from them. He suddenly felt a strong sensation to go in the direction of his right. The urge had started to become stronger with each passing minute.

"Starrk do you feel that?" So Lilynette was feeling it to.

"Yes." He stated while moving in the direction. He could no longer fight his urge. Lilynette followed closely behind. As they travelled they passed by many hollows going in the same direction. Oddly none of them fought which was very strange. All the ones Starrk and Lilynette passed dropped dead. They kept their distance from the hoard of hollows that all seemed to be crowding around something.

They both climbed up a really high mound of sand so they could get a better view of the inside of the circle. Lilynette gasped as she saw what was inside. One lone hollow going up against hollows of all forms and ranks. They couldn't get a good enough angle to see any noticeable features. The hollow appeared to be holding its own but given the amount of hollows crowding around it would eventually be defeated.

"Starrk we should help it." Lilynette said in a worried tone.

"It can handle itself just fine." He said while watching the battle before him. Each opponent that went up against the hollow was either crushed, impaled, or ripped apart. The smaller of the hollows fought gruesomely. None that approached it lived. Even when some smarter hollows engaged the smaller one in battle, their tactics were outsmarted and they met an untimely death. Yet, no matter how many hollows were defeated more replaced the fallen. If that hollow was a level one and it were to survive this battle and consume all that hollows it destroyed then it was enough souls there to evolve it to a vasto lorde. Suddenly the lone hollow disappeared and reappeared in the exact same spot fifteen seconds later.

But something was wrong all the other hollows had stopped suddenly. The screeching and roars were gone as well. That was when Starrk saw it. All the hollows had been defeated and one by one they vanished.

"That hollow is powerful." Lilynette said. The lone hollow had hunted down the rest of the approaching hollows destroying them quickly. As it destroyed its last opponent, it gave a victorious roar before it suddenly appeared in front of Starrk and Lilynette. It was fast. Now that it was in front of them they got a good look at it. The first thing they noticed was that it was a she. It's body was to curvaceous, hips to wide, legs to slender, breast to big to be a male. It's lower half from the waist down, arms up to the shoulder and breast were covered in white fur. It hands had fur as well as claws.

Its white fur was tainted with blood, its brown skin drenched in it. Its purple hair went down to its waist with two white streaks running through it. It's had nine large tails that swayed gently with each step. It's golden eyes seemed feral and regarded them as prey. Lilynette cowered slightly and Starrk stepped in front of her protectively. Starrk was feeling a strong urge to destroy this being and devour it. He hasn't felt the urge to consume hollows for a very long time now, so this feeling was new. He could fight it.

"Have you come to kill me as well?" She spoke. She looked at the two beings before her. They didn't look like any hollow she has ever seen. They didn't even look like vasto lordes. She would proceed around them with extreme caution. She looked at the little girl and saw that she was afraid of her. She softened her eyes knowing how intense they could get during battle. Everyone was her prey for she could trust no one. At least not anymore after what he did. It seemed to calm the child's nerves. It was the man that spoke.

"We've only came to observe. We have no intention to fight you." He stated calmly. Yoruichi was taken aback. They didn't want to hurt her? No, she wouldn't be fooled again! She trusted someone and it could have cost her her life.

"Liar, I know you feel it!" She yelled. Her tails unfurled dangerously. Starrk tensed but he placed his hand on Lilynette's head just in case.

"You are just like the rest! I can't trust you! So I have to kill you before you try to kill me!" She got on all fours ready to charge forward but she instead stalked around them sizing them up. She could feel they were strong, very strong. But even they would die by her claws. She could go after the male first. She lunged forward ready to sink her claws into the male. But the child moved herself in front of him with her arms spread wide.

"No! Please don't hurt him! Please just listen to us!" She yelled desperately. Yoruichi couldn't stop the lunge herself, and she didn't want to hurt the child. She was going to regret what she was about to do. What they were about to say better had been important. Yoruichi unfurled her tails and wrapped them around her limbs pulling herself back roughly. She could hear something crack in her arm. Her shoulder popped out of place. Yoruichi landed on her feet. They watched as her arm hung loosely by her side.

"You have until my arm heals and then I am done talking." Yoruichi said as she popped her shoulder back into place.

"Okay, we are not here to hurt you I promise." Lilynette looked at Starrk and pointed at Yoruichi.

"Starrk look at her, she's still alive. She's not dead like the rest. Maybe she is the one we're searching for!" Lilynette walked over to Yoruichi slowly. Yoruichi tensed and backed away.

"No I promise I won't hurt you. Please just let me come near you." Lilynette asked.

"Stay right there!" Yoruichi yelled. Lilynette stopped. Yoruichi grabbed Lilynette with one of her tails and picked her up into the air. Starrk moved forward quickly.

"No Starrk! It's okay she is not hurting me." Then Lilynette thought of something.

"Let her grab you as well." Lilynette said.

"Are you crazy!" He asked her.

"No, just trust me." Of all the things he did for his companion this was one of the dumbest of things. He let his guard down. Yoruichi grabbed him with another of her tails and brought both of them to her face.

"Speak now." Yoruichi commanded.

"Thank you." Lilynette said. "Starrk look how close we are to her." Starrk actually noticed that for the first time that this woman was still alive.

"She's still alive." Lilynette said excitedly.

"She can be around us!" Lilynette said again. Yoruichi was confused why the child was so happy. Yoruichi sniffed the air. She could smell the child's happiness, and the male was being truthful she didn't smell any hostile intent from him. She set them down.

"Lilynette calm down, that doesn't mean she will come with us." Starrk stated. Lilynette's shoulders sagged slightly realising what he said was true. They had a chance at having another person travel with them, but the opportunity could slip right through their fingers. Yoruichi looked at the sulking child, she had a soft spot for children. She never hurt or killed them even when they attacked her.

"Lilynette please explain to me why you are excited to meet me. You still have time before my shoulder is done healing." Yoruichi said with a smile. So Lilynette explained her and Starrk's loneliness and the constant death. Yoruichi actually felt sorry for them. She knew what loneliness felt like. They were lonely because no one could live around them. She was lonely because she was constantly fighting for her life. But she couldn't trust anybody because they would all eventually try and hurt her. So she had to deny their offer.

"I'm sorry I can't." She said as her arm was fully done healing.

"Why?" Starrk asked.

"Because everyone will eventually turn on me even you two." She stated while walking away. Starrk grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Just travel with us for a short while. You won't have to worry about fighting because we'll protect you. You don't have to even be close to us. Please just do it for Lilynette." He practically begged her. She looked at Lilynette who was looking like she was about to cry if she said no. She sighed.

"Only for a short time. I'm Yoruichi by the way." She said as she grabbed the males hand.

"Coyote Starrk" he said while lightly squeezing her hand.

And ever since that day Yoruichi travelled with them. At first she kept a really long distance away from them, but she eventually came closer and closer with the passing days. After awhile she began to trust them as well but she was still extremely careful. She warmed up to Lilynette instantly but remained wary around Starrk. It actually took her a really long time to warm up to him. They protected her and she protected them. She was happy around them, happy she didn't have to be alone anymore. Overtime her feelings for Starrk became stronger as did his with her.

/flashback over/

Lilynette had stopped kicking him awhile ago and she dried her tears. When they all first met it wasn't pleasant, but they all eventually warmed up to each other. Starrk had got off the ground.

"Lilynette I promise you I will not let Yoruichi go. I will fight for her." He placed a hand over her head in a comforting manner. He was going to fight for her.

"I love Yoruichi Starrk we can't lose her." Lilynette said.

"I love her too." He said while walking forward.

"Now let's get going we have a mission to finish." He said while walking out of the garganta into Karakura town. Aizen's orders were echoing in his head.

"Cause mayhem and destruction. Be wary of a blonde haired man and an orange headed boy they will be out for blood." Were Aizen's orders.

/

The room was dimly lit with bottles of sake strewn about among other messes. A lone figure could be seen leaning back in a chair clutching a nearly empty bottle in his hand wishing he was drunk. Sometimes he cursed his high tolerance for alcohol, and this was one of those times. All he wanted to do was drink his sorrows away and his body wouldn't even allow that. It would take an excessive amount of alcohol for him to even begin to feel the effects. Damn, shinigami and their stupidly high tolerance for alcohol.

This was one of the things he took for grand it, was drinking with her. Whether it be alcohol, her favorite milk, or his favorite drink tea. Now he would literally kill just to have her sitting down with him drinking, and laughing about the old days or the latest gossip from soul society. He looked into a corner, and he could see her in her cat form playing with him with a ball of yarn. They smiled and laughed as Yoruichi pounced on his head playfully. He blinked in the memory was gone.

He looked at the bed, and he could see Yoruichi's sleeping human form curled up into a ball snoring lightly. As he blinked the sleeping Yoruichi was gone. He looked at the middle of the room and he could see himself with Yoruichi's head in his lap as she read a manga excitedly. She pointed to characters eagerly and excitedly explained the story line behind it. She had playfully hit him when he made a perverted remark about it. They shared a laugh. Once again the memory was gone in the blink of an eye.

He looked at the closet and saw himself pulling out a rather revealing red dress for her to wear to a party. She looked at him with a mischievous smile as she tore it to pieces. She then pulled out an even smaller red dress. He just blushed and said a perverted remark. She pulled out a black suit for him to wear. Though he would have preferred to wear his gray one. They laughed again as she threw the gray one at him. He blinked and the memory was gone.

He looked at the door and he could see Yoruichi throwing clothes in a suitcase angrily. Kisuke pleaded with her to stay. She just picked up her three suitcases and stormed out angrily, slamming the door on her way out. She didn't come back for a whole month. Once again the memory was gone in a blink of an eye.

This very room had a lot of memories in it. He grabbed a picture from the desk he was leaning away from and moved his fingers over the picture of her. He had caught her off guard drinking milk one day causing her to drop it, she had dove for it creating a hilarious action shot.

"Yoruichi," he whispered sadly. He missed her. He set the picture back in its usual place, and downed the rest of his sake. He threw the now empty bottle into the pile with the others and grabbed another that was next to him.

"Number 5." He muttered to himself. He could hear a knocking on his room door, but he ignored it. He was only letting two people in and that was only because they knew his pain. The knocking at the door sounded to quick to be the knock of someone broken. The knocking continued. He didn't have the energy nor strength to even unlock the door. He just leaned idly back in his chair as sober as he can be. This was his time of grieving so people needed to let him fucking grieve! He threw an empty sake bottle at the door shattering the bottle. The knocking had stopped and he took a swig of his sake.

/

She sat in her office filling out pile after pile of paperwork. But even this could not take her mind off her own sorrow. The woman she loved more than life itself was gone and never to return. She had no more tears to shed for her eyes were already bloodshot and dry. If anyone ever said that the second division captain cried people would just laugh off that persons insanity. She never cried but anyone in her division would tell you of the sound of crying they heard as they passed her office door. Her lieutenant had seen first hand the state his normally cold and strong willed captain was in. And it wasn't pretty. She could barely function normally so the head captain had assigned her to do only paperwork. Her lieutenant and third seat would handle her division duties.

She barely left her office only ever coming out for mandatory captains meetings. She barely ate, and only when it was brought to her. So Omeda made it his personal goal to ensure his captain who was already so tiny didn't waste away. She no longer insulted him for she didn't have the energy to. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get one insult out of her. And that is how he knew she was damaged.

One day he had made the mistake of telling her she should forget about Yoruichi, and that was the day she nearly killed him with Suzemebachi. He only lived because she had stung him so hard the first time that she sent him through the wall, and that when she chased him Captain Komamaru had stayed her hand. He knew never to bring up her name again. His captain was really affected by the former squad two captains death.

"Yoruichi-sama." If only she had been there to protect her, she would have still been alive! Why wasn't she there when her Lady needed her the most? Her eyes began to sting telling her that she was supposed to be shedding tears right now but her eyes were to dry.

"Lady Yoruichi!" She yelled in sorrow. Why did he have to take her?! Why her?! She loved her, she was in love with her. She would kill Aizen. She would make him pay! And then she would kill herself to serve by her Lady in the afterlife. She just couldn't live without her.

"Little bee." She looked up from her desk and saw...

"Lady Yoruichi." Soifon rushed to her side hugging her Master tightly. Yoruichi just stroked her hair gently.

"Soifon I am disappointed in you." Yoruichi said.

"I'm sorry Lady Yoruichi. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!" Soifon said sadly.

"No Soifon. I'm disappointed you have thought of ending your own life. Even after all this Aizen business is over, I want you to live your life. I don't want to be seeing you anytime soon in the afterlife." Yoruichi said with a disapproving tone. Soifon looked up confused.

"But Lady Yoruichi-" She was cut off by Yoruichi's voice.

"No buts little bee. That is an order and besides someone will miss you dearly should you leave." Yoruichi's voice was stern but she had a gentle smile on her face.

"Yes Lady Yoruichi, but who would miss me?" She asked. She couldn't think of anyone that cared for her besides Yoruichi. Yoruichi just giggled while touching the tip of her finger to Soifon's nose. She missed her laughter and giggling.

"I leave that to you to find out little bee." She hugged Soifon tightly as she said her next words.

"I have to go now little bee. Don't forget my order because if I see you before your time I am going to kick your ass." She said jokingly. Soifon just held her tighter. She didn't want Yoruichi to go she just got her back.

"No Lady Yoruichi don't go!" Soifon begged. But Yoruichi had already disappeared. Soifon sobbed lightly as she fell to her knees gripping the carpet tightly between her fingers.

/

He practiced his calligraphy but it didn't take a Master to know his strokes were off. They were not as perfect as they could be and he was a man that strived with perfection. He tore that piece of paper to shreds and threw it away with all the other failures. This style was one he mastered long ago when he was a child, so why was he making mistakes after so many decades? He dipped his brush in the ink and tried again. And once again he failed.

The brush snapped between his fingers out of frustration. He was not one to lose his cool so easily but he has been more easily frustrated lately. It was then that he noticed his grave mistake. He had broken the brush that she had painstakingly spent weeks making for him. She knew he accepted nothing less than perfection, so that was her 112 attempt at making him the perfect brush. It was a birthday present that he had at first hated, thinking she had just bought it at some cheap store. And when he called her out on it, that was the very day he ever truly feared for his life. She had literally thrown him across soul society. She had purposely thrown him high and with enough force to keep him going for hours. Luckily she caught him right before he landed. He didn't know why she had gotten so angry over something so cheap. That was until he entered her room one day and saw all the failed attempts at making the brush with little notes by them stating their imperfections. Hell alot of them were perfect, and she would write either Byakuya hates this color or Byakuya-bo hates this wood. She had spent so much time making it for him he actually felt bad. He apologized to her that day.

He had grown to unconsciously use the brush she made for everything. He always kept it by him and let no one touch it. Not even his most precious loved ones, which were few. This was the style she preferred to write in and he wanting to out do her mastered it. But his calligraphy was still second to hers. He ran his finger over his name that had been engraved on the brush. She wrote it perfectly. He had realized he had been trying to write her name perfectly as well. And now he had gone and broke one of his most prized possessions over his frustration with his calligraphy.

He missed her teasing and would give anything just to hear her say his insufferable nickname again. He had always acted like he hated her, but he never truly could. He had even loved her at one point in time. When Rukia told him of her death, he had kept up his usual mask of indifference. But behind closed doors he would frown. Her death had hit a few people hard and he was no exception. Now the last thing he had of her besides a picture was broken. He just prayed he could get it fixed. One thing he regretted was of her last memory of him, being him trying to kill her.

"Yoruichi," he sighed to himself. He grabbed the now broken brush and placed it in a tiny chest. He was going to get it fixed. He ran his fingers lightly over a picture of her when they were younger. He would never see his friends smile again. His demon cat was truly gone.

/

He poured a cup of tea for himself sadly. Not even his favorite drink could lift his spirits. Even the taste of it reminded him of her. He clutched the tea cup between his pale hands tightly. He could feel his eyes sting warning him of the incoming tears. Everytime he thought about her, he found himself shedding tears. He constantly thought about her. He loved her with all his heart, yet he had lost her. When Rukia had told him the news he could feel his heart break. No it not only broke, it shattered and then shattered some more before becoming nothing more than pieces that could not be put back together.

No amount of comfort had even helped to ease the pain he was feeling. He set the now warm tea on his desk and wiped his tears away. The door to his office opened and in ran his best friend. He made sure to put on a smile as his best friend entered.

"Jushiro you have to hide me!" He said in alarm.

"Hiding from Nanao again?" His deep voice asked curiously.

"Yes my dear Jushiro." He said tipping his hat to him with a smile. Jushiro smiled back as he lit a fire to reheat his tea.

"Well you know your usual place so you might want to go there soon because I can hear your lieutenant coming." He suggested. Shunsui took his advice and moved to the back of his office under his desk. Just then Nanao came in, her ever present book with her.

"Captain Ukitake where is he?" She asked irritated. Jushiro just gave her a questionable look.

"Shunsui hasn't stopped by today. Is he skipping out on work again?" He asked curiously. She just huffed in irritation.

"Yes Captain Ukitake he is." She began walking away but stopped. Her eyes took on a sad expression. Jushiro knew what she was about to say.

"I'm sorry for your loss Captain. Yoruichi was a great woman." Jushiro just shook his head to acknowledge he heard her. He closed the door to his office loud enough so that Shunsui knew to come out. Shunsui came out, but with a bottle of Saki and two saki dishes.

"You know we have to talk about her right?" Shunsui poured to glasses and handed one to Ukitake who took it and sat down. Shunsui copied his friend and took a seat opposite of him. Shunsui was the first to speak.

"You know we tell each other everything, but I feel as though you have been keeping your emotions bottled inside. I am your best friend Jushiro it is no trouble at all for you to tell me your pain. I know you were crying over her before I came in here. Your fake smiles don't work on me you know. I know how much you loved her Jushiro." Shunsui said while taking a sip of his saki. Jushiro just looked guiltily away, he should have known he couldn't hide anything from his best friend. Jushiro just pulled out this beautiful jade necklace from his kimono.

"I wanted to marry her Shunsui. She was the first woman I ever loved. The first woman to ever be with me and not be disgusted if I accidentally coughed up blood on her. She was patient with me and never minded taking care of me because of my frailty. When she came back with the ryoka and her business was finished the first thing she did was find me, get down on her knees and beg for my forgiveness. I had already forgiven her but to see her do something that was against her nature reminded me how much she loved me and how much I loved her." He stated while rubbing the necklace lovingly and sadly. She had given him this for his birthday. He wanted to wait till this war was over before he even proposed to her.

Sadly, he waited to late. She died not knowing how much he truly loved her. Shunsui could only pity his normally happy friend. He knew how much he loved the dark skinned beauty. His white haired friend was madly in love with her. He didn't tell people of his problems because he disliked for people to worry. But that was not good for his health.

"I know you did Jushiro. I swear to you we will avenge her." Shunsui placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"I know we will but there are just so many things I regret not doing Shunsui. I regret not going after her so many times. I regret not marrying her sooner." Ukitake said sadly.

"I just want her back in my arms like old times, but that can never happen." Ukitake stared into his saki mug as he spoke. He had yet to drink his Saki while his friend was on his fourth cup.

"Jushiro..." But Jushiro was no longer listening he had blocked out all the sound around him. A memory of him and Yoruichi had flashed in his mind. They were in his room and he was holding her as she expressed her sorrow over a mission that had cost some of her men their lives. Jushiro gently stroked her hair in a comforting manner so as to ease her pain. It seemed to work as she had calmed down and lay her head against his chest.

"Jushiro thank you for listening, it means so much to me." She said against his chest. He smiled as he looked down at her.

"If you can not vent your sorrows to anybody, than they will eat you away." He said calmly.

"I suppose you are right. I am happy I came to you Jushiro." She admitted. He really was one of her greatest friends. She smiled a little sadly at that.

"I am happy as well Yoruichi. If you ever need to talk don't ever be afraid to come to me for I will gladly listen."

"The same goes for you. I know you don't like to trouble people with your problems but I want you to know you can confide in me." He continued to stroke her hair.

"Yes I kn-" He began to cough violently. He didn't have time to move his hand in front of his mouth so when he coughed out blood it landed on Yoruichi's face.

"Jushiro!" She quickly took off her captains robe and placed it in front of his mouth. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed it soothingly. His coughing fit only lasted a few more minutes before it stopped.

"Yoruichi I'm s-" He tried to apologize but Yoruichi cut him off.

"Don't you dare apologize you did nothing wrong." She stated with a frown.

"But the blood-" He tried to say.

"Is only blood. You are not poisonous Jushiro. I am not disgusted by your blood. You cannot control it. I'm more worried about your health. Are you okay?" She asked in a gentle tone.

"Yes." He stated while handing her, her captains robe. It had his blood on it and he felt bad. He would pay for a new one. She quickly disappeared and reappeared with a glass of water.

"We'll trade." She joked. She handed him the glass of water and took her captains robe. She put it on despite it having blood on it.

"No Yoruichi yours is dirty. Here wear mine." He began to remove his captains robe as he tried to protest. But Yoruichi stopped him.

"Damn it Jushiro it's fine. I'm not like most other women in case you haven't noticed. This tiny bit of blood is nothing compared to what I get on me during training with the newbies of my squad. So just drop it okay." She said sternly.

"Alright Yoruichi." He drunk some of the water to get the taste of blood out of his mouth, and poured what he didn't drink on his hand. As he wiped his hand on her face removing the drying blood he smiled. She was right. She wasn't like most other women. She was different just the way he liked. As he wiped the last of the blood off he let his hand linger for just a moment.

He ran his thumb back and forth on her cheek lovingly. Now would be the perfect time to tell her how he felt about her. But how could he ruin such a nice friendship? He removed his hand and felt a longing in his chest. A longing for her, the goddess he fell in love with.

"Jushiro I'm sorry but we can't be friends anymore." She said sadly. Jushiro felt as if his heart stopped. He felt as if another attack was about to come on.

"Why?" His worried tone did not fall on deaf ears. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Because I love you. Because I can't stand to be around you and constantly resist the urge to kiss you. I just didn't want to do som-" She was cut off as she felt warm lips against hers. He pulled her closer to him as he kissed her more passionately. He poured all the love he possibly could into it. He wanted her to know he felt the same. He pulled away.

"I love you as well." He stated kindly. He cupped her cheek in his hand as he kissed her once more.

"Hey Jushiro!" Ukitake was brought out of the memory by the sound of his best friends voice. Shunsui was waving his hand in front of his face wildly.

"Yes sorry Shunsui." He apologized.

"I was asking do you want to visit her grave marker." Shunsui stated while finishing his saki. He did because he didn't put flowers on her grave today. He walked to his garden and picked a few of her favorites before walking back in to his awaiting friend. They shunpoed to the Shihoin grave sight, to which only a few members outside the family could roam freely. Her grave was well kept. Jushiro read the writing on it.

Here lies Yoruichi Shihoin. Goddess of flash. In the art of flash step her skills were second to none. She was loved by many and will be remembered even in death.

Jushiro said a prayer as did Shunsui before setting the flowers on her grave and removing the ones from yesterday.

"I miss you Yoruichi. I love you so much and I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to show you how much I truly love you." He placed a ring on her grave stone. Suddenly the wind blew around them. Jushiros hair swayed gently with the wind. As the wind touched his face a sense of comfort and love overcame him.

"I think she approves Jushiro." Shunsui said as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

/

So tell me what you think.


	9. who are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters but I wish I did.

Pairing: Starrk and Yoruichi

Authors notes: Sadly I started school, and that means I won't be able to update as much. I would like to thank 6Black Key Wings9, DragonSlayer96, DarkKnight96, and fresh breath for reviewing last chapter. Your reviews keep me writing.

/

Blood slowly dripped down the length of his blade onto the white sand of the barren wasteland known as Huecdo Mundo staining it's whiteness a crimson red. No mercy, no hesitation, no apologies after the battle was done. This was the unspoken rule between them. When they battled the bond of friendship they had was non-existent, replaced solely by the need to dominate the other in battle, lusting for the other's blood as the very monsters they were.

The moonlight did little to hinder, if not only increased the beauty of these two deadly demons that dared to engage in the deadly dance of battle under it. Why not show that there was one brave enough to spectate a spar between these two powerful creatures by gracing them with it's light? Each drop of blood from his blade caught the moonlights gleam changing the blood's color from a dark crimson to a beautiful ruby just before it merged to the growing puddle on the barren terrain beneath their feet.

The moon's glow shrouded his body in it's mystical light giving him a godly glow. Green eyes that were so empty betrayed not a single emotion that tried to make its presence known in what the humans called a heart. Ebony locks that swayed gently in the wind were a stark contrast to his chalky white skin that glowed under the moon's gaze. His beauty was dark and mesmerizing and too get caught up into the endless depths of his green eyes would mean certain death. For in that second that was taken to stare, the green of his eyes would be the last thing seen before before darkness overtook you forever for he would not hesitate to do away with trash.

He looked as if he belonged here under the glow of the moon with his demonic beauty covered in a mixture of his and her blood gazing down from the starless black sky at the trash that fought to survive daily beneath him. From his vantage point he could see the fights that took place miles away. Maybe once he was done with her he would watch others of his kind struggle as he did. There without a purpose he would watch the lesser beings fight on, as the watcher. Ulquiorra descended from the black sky landing softly on the ground.

With a flick of his wrist the blood on his blade was tossed away painting the white sand next to him. Ulquiorra raised his blade casually in one hand, holding it in front of him ready to defend or attack against his friend... no his opponent who was out for his blood just as much as he hers. Green eyes stared into feral golden ones searching for the very thing that made them the fear of some shinigami.

She too belonged in the vast desert scenery of Huecdo Mundo, but not as it's watcher but as it's grim reaper. Yes! As its reaper taking all the lives who dared to challenge her. Hell she certainly had the weapon for it. The moonlight made her eyes glow an even fiercer gold, her brown skin bathed in the light and smile that disarmed any attempts to deceive her made you question if she was foe or friend. Deceptive as a siren of the sea, to be drawn in by her beauty would mean your death for she accepted few as friends and almost all as foe.

Yoruichi's purple locks swayed gently with the wind. Anyone of their kind knew of the darkness that lay beneath even the gentlest of comrades. A hollow was darkness, they were evil, and they were death. Even the purest hollow would still be darkness, but only at its purest form. Ulquiorra and Yoruichi circled each other like the predators they had learned to become in order to survive. They clashed, the sound of metal on metal could be heard and sparks flew every time their blades connected. Their ties of friendship was suspended for the time being. In one clash they both pushed forward into each other causing a stalemate. Yoruichi sent her fist forward aiming to shatter his skull. Ulquiorra's hand caught her outstretched fist and crushed it, enjoying the satisfying sound of bone breaking.

Yoruichi didn't even flinch as her hand was crushed. She just yanked him forward head butting him, breaking his nose in the process. Yoruichi heard a crunch and kicked Ulquiorra away from her. At this moment they were only opponents until enough blood was shed to satiate their bloodlust. Given the rare ability of instant regeneration their wounds healed very quickly, so in only a small amount of time their broken bones would heal. Yoruichi's scythe hummed in anticipation of letting it's stored power go. She was only too happy to oblige. Yoruichi swung her scythe in a deadly arc, a trail of dark orange spirit energy following it. Unlike last time this arc was not as wide but it was sharper and faster.

Ulquiorra released a cero he had been charging at the arc speeding towards him. Dark orange clashed with green as the attacks connected fighting to overtake the other. Yoruichi only grinned a sinister grin as her attack cut through his and raced towards Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra seeing the upcoming attack raised his blade in front of him to defend against the lethal attack. There would be no dodging for the attack was a very embodiment of the predator in its master, it would hunt you down should Yoruichi want it to. The wave of condensed spirit energy hit Ulquiorra's blade hard and without mercy pushing him back. As he planted his feet firmly in the ground sand began to pile up behind his heels as he was being pushed back.

Should he lose his footing now meant grave injury for him. The wave continued to push against his blade threatening to break it at any moment. It was now or never otherwise he was going to end up with a broken zanpaktou. With a great amount of effort Ulquiorra cut through the condensed spirit energy but he could not turn around in time as he felt a weight on his shoulders and the cold blade of her scythe slice deeply through the skin of his back. Out of reflex Ulquiorra grabbed behind him and clutched onto whatever he could get his hands on. Unfortunately he grabbed Yoruichi by her hair. With a strength that his small frame didn't look like it could possess Ulquiorra slammed her hard against the ground in front of them causing sand to fly high in the sky from the impact. No hesitation.

As Ulquiorra raised his blade the moonlight shined off of it menacingly, a blade that promised death. With enough strength and force to break through her strong hierro Ulquiorra cut her deeply from her right shoulder to her left thigh causing blood to flow from her wound in great amounts dyeing the white sand beneath her a crimson red. No mercy.

Yoruichi felt an odd sense of deja vu as she lay there bleeding out, yet she didn't know why. Had she been in a situation like this before? Yoruichi could ponder on this feeling later, but right this instant she needed to save her ass! Ulquiorra jumped away from Yoruichi as she launched a cero at him. With a feral growl she jumped up after him heeding no mind to her injuries.

They showed each other no mercy as they clashed and traded blows, all attacks had the intent to kill behind them otherwise neither would grow stronger. With her good hand Yoruichi gripped her scythe and swung with all her might aiming to slice him in two. Ulquiorra dodged the attack a little too late and could only watch his now severed arm fall to the ground.

The battle was over and both their bloodlust satiated, all hostility between them was gone within the blink of an eye. Yoruichi's golden eyes lost their feral look and returned back to their usual mocking self. They were once again friends.

"Did you really have to cut off my arm?" Ulquiorra asked emotionlessly.

" You've cut my arm off once before, I believe it is my duty to return the favor at least once." Yoruichi said with a playful grin. She picked up his severed appendage and tossed it to him.

"We should be getting back now. I would rather heal you in the vicinity of Las Noches." She said while checking over his injuries.

"I will be fine, it should be your own wounds you need to worry about." Ulquiorra sheathed his sword and began walking away towards Las Noches. These two beings should have died from their injuries had they been normal they would have. Yoruichi looked once more at the unfortunate area that was unlucky enough to be their battlefield. They had created a few deep craters here and there, but that could be considered a good thing. Some lesser hollows could use them for shelter. Her and Ulquiorra's blood was in few places as well. Some hollows had got caught up in their cross fire and their corpses lay there ready to be devoured by some scavengers.

Yoruichi turned away from the scene and instead focused on the wound she inflicted on Ulquiorra's back. He was still bleeding but that would stop before he was in danger of losing too much blood. It would probably take at least a couple of days before his arm regenerated. Ulquiorra's nose was most likely healed by now. Deciding to check over her own injuries Yoruichi clenched and unclenched her now healed hand. Alright her hand was fine, the bones healed nicely. Yoruichi placed a hand on her chest and ran it along the length of her injury. Ulquiorra had cut her pretty deep, and had she been a normal arrancar she would have died. Things could get rather intense between them when they trained but neither of them minded for the dangerous training helped them grow stronger.

No apologies after the battle was done. No matter how badly they injured each other, an apology was never muttered between them for each of them knew the other would heal fine. As they were walking back to Las Noches a sudden feeling of satisfaction overcame Yoruichi. Next came a feeling of annoyance, and then last came an overwhelming feeling to murder. Strangely Yoruichi felt these feelings yet she also felt they were not her own. Her breathing became frantic as she tried to overcome the feeling, for if she let it consume her she would most likely lash out at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra noticing something was wrong with Yoruichi cast a glance over his shoulder. She was breathing erratically like she was trying to contain herself. But from what?

"Yoruichi-"

"Leave." Yoruichi commanded in a serious tone. Her voice sounded like that of a stern yet compassionate mother pushing her child to safety not taking any say so from her child. When Yoruichi spoke to him in that tone, she was serious and he actually felt like a fucking child. Ulquiorra could do nothing but obey her command. He sonidoed to his room, if Yoruichi was gone for more than a half hour he would go to get her.

Yoruichi smiled grateful that Ulquiorra listened to her for once. She didn't want to seriously hurt him while this feeling of unshakeable murder overcame her. Some unfortunate souls were going to die tonight. But she didn't want any hollows soul, she wanted something different, something more pure. But she didn't want to just kill them she also wanted to devour them. A human or one of those people in black robes would do nicely. A feeling of hunger suddenly overtook Yoruichi. This feeling actually felt like hers while the feeling to end someone's existence was strong but foreign. How long has it been since she actually consumed a soul?

The human food Aizen introduced them too was satisfying in taste but not as fulfilling as a soul. Yoruichi's taste buds particularly favored some white liquid that's name escaped her at the moment. Shattering her scythe Yoruichi cut the air with her hand opening a black rift. She jumped into the garganta and ran at her top speed towards her destination. She was eager, hungry, excited, and was out for blood all at the same time. Yoruichi had to be quick because Lord Aizen forbade her from going there.

Five minutes was all she could allow before he knew she was gone. Five minutes was all she needed. Yoruichi opened up another garganta and jumped through it landing in the town known as Karakura Town. Yoruichi sniffed the air searching for her prey. Let the hunt begin! Wait! Was that Stark and Lilynette she smelled? What did their mission have to do here? Yoruichi was about to go find them until her ears twitched as they heard the sound of light footsteps.

Yoruichi didn't even turn as she felt the presence behind her. It was a low level shinigami that would only serve as an appetizer at most. Yoruichi decided to look at the gray clouds over head with interest and would only mess with the shinigami if they approached her. Strange she's never seen gray clouds before, only white ones that Lord Aizen created. These clouds looked ominous and dangerous, and Yoruichi could only wonder what their purpose was.

The shinigami walked cautiously forward examining this being that stood in the middle of a clearing interested in the storm clouds in the now gray sky. He had never seen anything like this hollow before him, it looked so human he didn't even believe it to be a hollow at first. It was his job to protect Karakura Town so when he had come to inspect a weird disturbance he had, he witnessed this being.

With her white cat ears, and dark spiritual pressure that only a hollow could possess, all that doubt in his mind that she was anything but had flown out the window. It was his job to exorcise any hollows and purify them, it would just help to know what kind she was so he knew what he was dealing with. If Yoruichi was a Vasto Lorde than he knew he would be in for an exciting fight, for it was highly advised only two captain class shinigami take them on but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

He approached her closer and raised his blade. The hollow didn't appear to notice he was there, so her death would be quick and painless. He swung the blade at her neck aiming to decapitate Yoruichi. But his attempt ended in failure. His eyes widened as he saw his zanpaktou break on impact. Yoruichi turned around to look at the shinigami that decided to try and kill her. He should have chosen to run.

The shinigami was well built with scars littering his body. One long scar formed a X on his left cheek making his sun kissed face look even more rugged. His eyes were a dark brown nearly the same shade as his hair that was cut close to his shoulders.

"What is your name and rank?" A soft voice asked him. Despite her soft voice, he could hear the tone that commanded his answer. Much like the tone that Unohana-taicho uses, and like the fourth division captain he answered this hollow. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"Zabuza Lee, seventh seat of the eleventh division." The man known as Zabuza stated uncomfortably. Now that his zanpaktou broke he could no longer activate it. Like all members of his division Zabuza specialised in zanjutsu and some Hakuda but nothing more.

"Zabuza" She repeated the name a few times to get the hang of it.

"Well goodbye Zabuza." Yoruichi stated.

"Wha-nnnggghg" He didn't get to finish as he felt a searing pain in his chest and then a hand clutching his still beating heart. Zabuza stared at the arm protruding from his chest. He could feel his heart straining to beat against the grip of her hand, and the experience itself was rather painful. Zabuza didn't even see her move!

"Fortunately for you I don't have time to play, so I must end your life quickly."

"Wait no don-" As Yoruichi yanked his heart out, blood splattered on the ground beneath there feet. Alot of it got on already bloody clothes as well. She needed a shower. Thunder sounded overhead followed by a sudden down pour of heavy rain. Was the sky voicing its sadness over the death of the shinigami? Yoruichi looked at the gray sky and thought it strange.

"So the reason these gray clouds exist is to weep over the dead." Yoruichi mumbled to herself as she became soaked in water. Remembering why she came, Yoruichi crushed the heart in her hand. Instead of becoming just a pile of skin, blood, and muscle the heart turned into spirit particles and tried to disappear along with the fading shinigami. But Yoruichi didn't allow it, using some of her own spirit energy, she forced the particles to take on its true form, an orb.

Yoruichi stood their staring at the soul in her hand. It was so mesmerizing with each individual strand that made up his soul moving playfully around a smaller sphere in the center. Yoruichi looked to the crying sky, would it mourn over her final death? She hoped so. Yoruichi looked around witnessing the strange behavior of the humans fleeing from this water. She enjoyed this water that most humans scrambled to get out of. Yoruichi liked the smell and the coolness of it on her body, and for a monent she felt as if all her sins were washed away. Why did the humans avoid such pleasentness? The rain washed away the blood that was on her body,.not quite giving her the shower she wanted, but this would entranced was she that she didn't sense the presence of another being arrive behind her.

But damn, Yoruichi very much should have.

/

The screams of the dying echoed throughout his ears as he destroyed another building occupied with humans. Some jumped from the falling building, some screamed and ran frantically, while some tried to brace for impact. Stark fired another cero destroying a few more buildings in the process.

"30 seconds left Stark until we have to go back." Lilynette stated as she watched the destruction and chaos below. Humans fled for their lives away from the unknown adversary that caused this mayhem. Some humans fled with their children and loved ones while others fled without their children leaving them to fend for themselves. Other more compassionate humans would stop and take that abandoned child to make sure they were safe. During times of crisis Lilynette observed humans were either selfless or selfish.

Some humans with high enough spiritual pressure could see them, but they still fled away. Stark and Lilynette felt as Yoruichi entered the human world through a garganta on the other side of town.

"She's not suppose to be here. W..what is she doing here?" Lilynette asked with a worried tone.

"I don't know." Stark replied as he ceased firing. Lilynette was right. Yoruichi was not allowed in Karakura Town in risks of her seeing someone or something that could jog her memory. Either Lord Aizen is becoming more careless or Yoruichi was getting sneakier. Stark chose the latter seeing the former as highly unlikely.

"Do we go get her?" Lilynette asked. Stark was sure other shinigami, or other non-human races could sense the opening of two garganta. So that meant some would be coming to their locations soon, not to mention the damage he and Lilynette just dealt would be picked up on the shinigami radar. Lord Aizen didn't want any unnecessary fighting, so they needed to leave the human world quickly.

"Yes we go get her." Their girl could wind up in a lot of trouble if they didn't get her now. With a new resolve they set their sights to Yoruichi's location. They only got half way there before a powerful burst of blue condensed spiritual energy nearly hitting Stark stopped them in their path. Appearing in front of them was none other than the hotheaded orange haired hero whose determination and will was unmatched, none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

And Stark could see the fire in his eyes.

'Be careful of a orange headed boy and blonde haired man in green clothes, they'll be out for blood.' Lord Aizen's warning echoed in his mind. So this was the famous Ichigo he's heard about. Stark could feel the abnormal power of the young boy, but under the power he felt something stronger. Stark felt Ichigo's potential to become stronger was massive. This powerful being could become even stronger. Ichigo would be a formidable opponent when the time was right to face him, sadly today was not the day. As Stark tried to move Ichigo sent another Getsuga Tensho at him.

"Get out of the way damn it!" Lilynette yelled in frustration. They didn't have time to deal with this strawberry.

"Did you think I would let you get away with all the destruction you've caused today and regroup with your partner!?" Ichigo yelled at Stark completely ignoring the younger girl.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Lilynette stomped in frustration.

"I would rather not fight you, so please step aside." Stark stated.

"Once you've hurt innocent people I can no longer step aside." Ichigo's brown orbs hardened as he witnessed the destruction and chaos below. All that damage was done in under the time of ten minutes.

" All that murder for what?" Ichigo asked the gun slinging arrancar.

"Orders," Was Stark's only reply.

"Orders you say? I'm sick and tired of losing people I care about to someone's fucking orders! The only thing I regret was not getting here sooner I could have saved more people and stopped you from carrying out these orders." Ichigo clenched his hand together.

"This will be the second and last time I arrive late." Ichigo mumbled to himself with saddened eyes. But as quickly as the moment came it was gone and once again replaced with the eyes filled with fire.

"Prepare yourself because once I've defeated you, your partner across town is next. I will not allow anymore innocent people to die by your hands!" Ichigo raised his shikai as Stark's blade clashed against his own. As their blades clashed thunder sounded overhead and a heavy rain began to pour. Stark would not allow Ichigo to lay a finger on his love, even if that meant disobeying Lord Aizens commands and killing the boy in the process.

/

Yoruichi placed the soul over her hollow hole enjoying the feeling of fulfillment. It would only be temporary for his soul was not nearly strong enough to make her full, she would have to hunt some hollows down to finish her meal. Her five minutes were nearly up and Yoruichi needed to be back before Lord Aizen knew she was gone.

She turned around only to see a man standing a few feet away from her. He was soaked from head to toe and his casual clothes of jeans and a green shirt didn't help to keep away the water. His blonde hair, which was very damp and the angle he held his head hid his eyes. But Yoruichi could see the sad frown that donned his face.

The man just stood there as if he were looking not only at here but through her as well. Yoruichi couldn't really tell because his eyes were hidden and face nearly shadowed also his gaze looked to be on the ground that was becoming nothing more than muddy puddle. Yoruichi watched this strange man who looked slightly melancholy.

Without warning the man was in front of her. Damn Yoruichi was off today. He raised his pale hand to her face but Yoruichi took it as a hostile motion and sonidoed away into a garganta she opened a distance away. She was out of time to be able to be in the human world. Yoruichi knew Stark and Lilynette could handle themselves and Master Stark would be furious to know she came here. Surprisingly Master Stark and Lord Aizen were in agreement that she shouldn't step foot into the world of the living.

Yoruichi would hunt a few Vasto Lordes down and consume them before going back to Las Noches. As she travelled back to Huecdo Mundo her mind drifted to the strange man.

/

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Tessai stated to a pale looking shop owner drenched in rain. Kisuke just ignored him as he walked to his room leaving a watery trail behind him. Clutching his head in his hands once he sat on his bed he thought of what he just saw or thought he saw.

Kisuke thought he saw her. But it couldn't be Yoruichi. Yoruichi was dead! She died in his arms dammit! So many things were different yet alike with the being he saw.

This look alike he saw, had fucking cat ears. Her spiritual pressure was as dark as the very monsters shinigami exorcised. Her eyes weren't the usual calm gold that danced with amusement, but a feral gold that screamed predator and viciousness. Not to mention his Yoruichi leaned into his touch, no matter the circumstance. This abomination leaned moved away from him. Those were the differences.

The woman he saw was the exact same height, and body type as his best friend. She had the exact same shade of hair and skin color and fascination with the rain as Yoruichi as well. When Kisuke saw her he thought it was Yoruichi, that everything had just been a cruel joke and Yoruichi was still alive. But he was wrong, so fucking wrong!

Did Aizen create this look alike just to fuck with their minds? If so the bastard was doing a good job at it. Then again the alcohol he has been consuming could have finally caught up with him causing him to hallucinate.

It was raining heavily so he couldn't see that well. Kisuke could have just been seeing what he wanted to see. No! Yoruichi was there and there was only one way for him to be sure that it was her and not some trap that Aizen set for them. But first Kisuke needed to go to Soul Society.

/

Stark could feel as Yoruichi's spiritual pressure left Karakura Town and let out a relieved sigh. She was safe and that was all that mattered.

"Your partner may have gotten away but you shall not." Ichigo yelled. Stark parried another thrust from the orange headed boy's sword leaving a cut on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Time to go Stark!" Lilynette yelled. They had did what they needed to do and it was time to go.

"I won't allow you to leave!" Ichigo yelled. Out of both males, Ichigo took the most damage. Ichigo charged forward he was not going to allow him to get away with so much murder. But that was what Stark wanted, he wanted the orange headed boy to rush recklessly. Stark fired a cero at Ichigo knocking him out of the sky. Luckily Chad had arrived in time to catch him. Uryu, Orihime and Rukia came in time as well.

Stark opened a garganta and along with Lilynette left Karakura Town. Yoruichi had a lot of explaining to do.

/

Satisfied Yoruichi hurried back to Las Noches, hoping Lord Aizen didn't know she was gone. Just in case he was waiting for her, Yoruichi made a detour to Ulquiorra's room. But if she knew what was waiting for her Yoruichi would have hid in her own room. Yoruichi entered Ulquiorra's room and instantly shut his door and placed her body against it.

"Ulquiorra I'm staying here for about an hour. Please don't as- fuck!" Yoruichi cursed to herself. She should really kill herself for being so careless! Today was just not her fucking day! Yoruich literally just walked into her hell. Three angry faces were staring at her, two of those people had anger in there eyes, and the third set of eyes looked absolutely furious. Yoruichi's eyes searched for the sole arrancar she felt like throwing to these wolves for a distraction. Where was Ulquiorra when she needed to throw him to the dogs?

"Yoruichi did you honestly believe I didn't know you were gone?" Aizen asked amused though the anger never left his eyes. Honestly yes, she did think that.

"No Lord Aizen." Yoruichi said through clenched teeth.

"Care to explain yourself?" Stark asked his voice lightly laced with anger. Yoruichi flinched slightly, he rarely got angry with her. So his tone made her feel really bad. She couldn't stand to look at him or Lilynette like that. Screw what Aizen thought of her. Speaking of, Lilynette was actually the angriest of them all. Don't get her wrong, they were all really pissed but Lilynette was the most pissed.

"Don't ever do that again!" Lilynette said angrily. What if one of the shinigami got her? Yoruichi just looked at the ground not really wanting to meet their eyes. Stark repeated his question.

"Care to explain why you were in the world of the living?" So Yoruichi explained everything that happened not to long ago, including the strange emotions she felt and her spar with Ulquiorra. The three listeners had all looked at the bloody apendage on the bed and was satisfied to know how it got there. By time she was done explaining herself only Lord Aizen's expression changed back to its usual self.

"Of course you will be punished for disobeying my order, but not just by me, you will also be punished by Stark and Lilynette as well." Aizen left the room letting those be his parting words. An uncomfortable silence had overtaken the remaining occupants. Some time passed by before Stark let out a frustrated sigh and walked in front of Yoruichi pinching her cheek roughly, causing Yoruichi to yelp in pain.

"There that is your punishment. Now please don't do it again, I have my reasons why you shouldn't go to the world of the living and if you truly trust and love me you will believe those are good reasons. And I don't enjoy hurting you."

"I do trust and love you, I honestly do." Yoruichi rubbed her sore cheek as she spoke, things could have been worse especially since that was the number one rule for her that shouldn't be broken. Now she just had to deal with Aizen and Lilynette's punishment. Stark grabbed Yoruichi's hand that was rubbing her cheek and moved it away.

"Once Lilynette is done come to my room, I have something I need to show you." He whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her sore cheek. Stark walked out of the room leaving a fuming Lilynette and a nervous Yoruichi behind. As Yoruichi looked at the little girl she gulped.

"Lilynette I-,"

"As punishment for disobeying us, I will ignore you for a whole day." If now was the time Yoruichi would laugh at her childish antics. Instead Yoruichi became teary eyed wanting Lilynette to think this is an appropriate punishment.

"Please don't, anything but that." Lilynette just looked at her angrily before turning away with her chin held high, arms crossed and her eye closed. Damn Yoruichi and her tears. Lilynette refused to give in.

"Lilynette!" Yoruichi pleaded. Lilynette just walked out the room. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. Luckily she and Stark were going to be gone within the next hour for some time. Once Lilynette was gone Yoruichi dried her crocodile tears and headed for her Master's room with haste.

She opened the door that lead to his room. Maybe she could ask him how his mission went to break the ice? Maybe that wasn't such a good idea because technically she wasn't suppose to know they were in Karakura Town. Maybe Yorui- Yoruichi's eyes widened in disbelief then narrowed dangerously as she witnessed the scene before her. Yoruichi didn't utter a word to announce her presence, instead she slammed his door closed hard enough to break it off its reenforced hinges to gain the attention she wanted.

"Was this what you wanted to show me?" Yoruichi asked in a deadly tone.

"I can explai-" Yoruichi just stared furiously at Stark, as he uttered those words. How the fuck could he?!

"Not very much to explain honey. Your Master grew tired of a used toy, and decided to play with a new toy." A voice said.

"Yoruichi I-,"

"Goodbye Master Stark!" Yoruichi growled as she threw the broken door out of her way and left the room. Yoruichi would not give him time to explain himself, nothing could take away the intense pain she felt in her chest, which was strange because nothing was there. Nothing could quell the anger she felt right now or the betrayal. She just needed time alone, and would hear his explanation when she was ready. Yoruichi sonidoed faster away from his room wanting to put as much distance between them as possible. She ran blindly not really caring where she went or how far she ran. Yoruichi just needed to get away. She didn't care about the damaged she caused as she destroyed the wall that ceiling of Las Noches to enter Huecdo Mundo.

The vast deserts of Huecdo Mundo were endless so she would continue to run until she found a location where she would not be found. Yoruichi's spiritual pressure that she tried so hard to suppress was only being suppressed more until there was nothing left trace. She was only going to be found when she wanted to be.

Yoruichi shed her arrancar clothing just in case Syzayelapporo snuck a tracking device on any of them. That wouldn't have been the first time. Being the fastest arrancar Yoruichi was able to cover more ground than usual and if she sensed someone coming she would just run farther away. But no matter how far she ran what she witnessed was burned into the back of her skull making her feel an emotion she was all to use to being around, despair.

/

Aizen felt like he was on a roller coaster of emotions. As he lay in his king sized bed holding the Hogyōku a pleasant feeling of warmth and heat flowed through his body, his stomach felt light and as if it was something fluttering in it. It was a feeling he has never felt before and he wanted more of this foreign feeling. Aizen had already craved the feeling of love and now he hungered for it even more. But this warm feeling felt foreign to him, as if it didn't belong.

But suddenly the warm feeling was gone and Aizen clenched his teeth as his body shuddered with anger and rage. Again this feeling did not feel like it was his yet his body responded to it. Next he felt betrayal of the deepest kind, before rage once again raced through the very nerves in his body. He crushed the glass of water in his hands throwing the bloody shards to the ground.

The next feeling he felt was heart break, he placed his hand over his left breast to try an ease the pain. But it just lingered, as he felt the oncoming emotions of despair. Why the fuck was he having mood swings like this?! Furthermore they didn't even feel like they belonged to him.

'I felt a sudden emotion of satisfaction, then annoyance, then I also I had a strong urge to kill someone. Yet they felt foreign like they were not my own.' Yoruichi's voice echoed in his mind. Aizen felt the Hogyōku pulsate in his hand, as he realized what was happening. A memory of what happened earlier today ran through his mind

/flashback/

As Aizen watched over the recorded footage of Yoruichi's first and second fight with Nnoitra a grin and a feeling of satisfaction overcame him. She played her part very well,until she got pissed after his and Yoruichi's kiss. As he watched Nnoitra get thrown through some walls Aizen realized that is how the giant hole in his wall came to be. She just appeared to be toying with Nnoitra. Aizen placed his hand under his chin as he watched the fight with interest. He could not help but feel pride at creating such a powerful being. Though he also couldn't take all the credit for himself, Syzayelapporo along with Yoruichi all had a hand in her creation.

As Aizen heard a knock on his door he felt annoyed to be taken away from the fight. Someone better have a damn good reason for disturbing him! He opened his door only to see the sexta espada standing there with a calm expression. Grimmjow bowed to Lord Aizen before righting himself again.

"Yes, Grimmjow what is it that you need?" Aizen asked calmly. The panther like espada seemed to be choosing his words carefully before he spoke.

"May I partake in Yoruichi's services for a night once she is done with Ulquiorra? I understand that she is already servicing you, Stark, and Ulquiorra, and would like to know if she could take on one more client." Grimmjow stated his eyes never meeting Aizens. Had this been anyone else he wouldn't have been so careful with his words and instead said ' hey can I have sex with Yoruichi? She already has you three but I'm sure I can satisfy her more' but this was Lord Aizen.

Aizen just stared at Grimmjow. Did this guy just really ask could he sleep with Yoruichi? Aizen wasn't her pimp, and she was not some prostitute to be distributed! Damn it, you would think that all the males would know to stay away from her, when she is supposedly the lover of not one but three of the strongest males in Las Noches. Aizen was beyond angry with Grimmjow asking such a thing. On the outside he appeared calm, but he wanted to murder this Espada for asking to be able to sleep with Yoruichi. Aizen didn't even get to sleep with Yoruichi! Luckily for Grimmjow Aizen had a lot of restraint. Instead Aizen just said

"No, Yoruichi's schedule is rather full and she has no room to fit anymore clients." Aizen stated as he shut the door cutting off any thing Grimmjow was about to say. Aizen continued to watch the fight between Nnoitra and Yoruichi. If anyone dared to interrupt him again... scratch that no one better interrupt him.

/flashback over/

"So that is what you did." Aizen said with a grin as he stared at the hogyōku. Such a crafty thing it was. Of course he needed to test his new hypothesis and he could think of no better way to do it. Aizen looked at the mark that the hogyōku had left on he and Yoruichi, he would bring a whole new meaning to the term 'playing with my emotions'.

/

So what do you think! Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated, so are questions, oh and I decided to continue my other story We are all crazy. So along with Unfaithful I am currently writing its next chapter. Until next time!


End file.
